Second Chances
by Spuffy4l87
Summary: The Scoobies & AI have to come together as they face a foe that knows everything about them and everything they fear. With the help of old friends, can they figure out a way to beat it before they are lost to their dark secrets? This is a SPUFFY fic!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **This goes for every chapter. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all rights to the characters, places, history, etc of the Buffyverse. Just because Joss Whedon stopped playing, doesn't mean I have to ;)

**Summary:**The Scoobies & AI have to come together as they face a foe that knows everything about them and everything they fear. With the help of old friends, can they figure out a way to beat it before they are lost to their dark secrets?

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

"What are we going to do now, Buffy?"

The blonde just smiled at the thought. She had done it. They had done it. They had stopped the First and, in the process, they had destroyed the Hellmouth. No. Spike had destroyed the Hellmouth. The smile faded just as quickly as it had come. He was gone from her…forever. She wasn't ready for him to leave her yet. Buffy knew that she probably wasn't ever going to be ready. He had always been there for her, had stuck up for her, comforted her, but that was all gone. Salty tears ran down her face as she thought of the man she'd loved. She'd finally told him that she loved him, even though she had known for some time. What he had tried to do didn't matter. She shared fault with him. Sex had always been a game between them. "No" meant "yes". In the end, it didn't matter that she had finally said the words to him because Spike hadn't believed her. Why would he? She had waited until it was too late, letting him think that what she felt for him was pity. Now he would never know.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" Dawn looked worried, as did everyone else around her. Concern was etched on their faces, as they watched a few tears slip from her eyes. They were joking and celebrating, and no one seemed to understand the reason for her sadness.

"Fine, I-I'm fine." Even as Buffy said it everyone, including herself, knew she wasn't.

"I believe it is time to get going. The faster we get to L.A and the sooner we get everyone some medical attention, the better." Giles explained as he started gathering the new slayers onto the bus, preparing to leave. Everyone started to head back, until they realized that Buffy wasn't following. She was staring at the giant crater.

"Yo, B, what's your problem? Aren't you coming? There isn't anything left here, and I don't want to be around when people or the cops come to investigate the giant hole. Too many questions. Plus the fact that I'm a wanted criminal makes me want to leave here as fast as possible." Everyone nodded in agreement; most, just because they wanted to rest after all that had happened this past year.

"No." Buffy's voice turned to a whisper." There is something left here."

Xander, oblivious to the meaning behind her words, said sarcastically "Yeah, a nice big hole. Actually it's more of a crater. Who would want to leave that behind? Come on, Buffy." Some of the group smiled, suppressing a giggle or two, until they saw more tears rush down her face.

Buffy's moment of freedom slipped from her as the weight of everything she lost crashed around her. Spike, her mother's grave, Tara's grave, Anya. So many memories were lost in that crater, so many memories that she cherished. Defeating The First was all that had mattered and now that she had done it, she never fully understood the extent of the sacrifices she had made speeches about.

She had lost Angel in an apocalypse and had to escape the city to cope. A similar feeling was smothering her now. This time, however, she hadn't just lost a lover; she had lost one of her closest friends. Her confidant. The only person who never had left her, even when he wasn't wanted.

"Buffy please, we have to go. We are going to head to L.A. People are injured, Buffy. They need medical attention and we have to go now." Dawn's voice shook with concern and worry for her sister.

"I-I can't just leave him here all alone; he never left me all alone. Never." Her eyes were lost in the crater and unconsciously took a step closer, as though bringing herself closer would bring all that she lost back.

"Buffy, I know losing Spike must be difficult for you. He was a good fighter, and I know that you two were getting close…"Buffy turned her head and stared at Giles.

"Difficult? Difficult doesn't even describe what I feel." Buffy faced her friends, whose expressions were full of shock and a bit of confusion. "You weren't there. You didn't notice how he had changed. He is-was a good man. I trusted him, relied on him, "She turned away from her friends and stared aimlessly at the ground. "And…I loved him."

"Buffy-" Willow took a step forward, but Xander put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think I can take it from here. Get everyone ready to go. I'm going to talk to Buffy." Xander looked over at his friend, and felt what she felt, just didn't express it so openly. He knew there would be time to grieve for Anya later, but now seemed as good a time as any.

The group did as they were instructed, though Dawn wanted to stay behind with her sister. She was still worried, but she too went back to the bus.

"Buffy?" Her teary eyes looked up at her one eyed friend. "I know I might not be the best person to help you. I never was part of the "I Love Spike" fan club, but I saw that you cared for him. I also saw the way he looked at you. Even with one eye I could tell he would do anything for you."

Xander took his friend in his arms. "I lost Anya, and it feels like the world is ending, but the truth of the matter is, it's not. Spike wouldn't have wanted this for you. He died so you could live. If we stop living now, Spike and Anya's deaths would mean nothing. If they could, they would probably smack us both over the head right now."

"Why did he leave me? He could have run. There was still time left, he could have run with me and gotten away." Buffy let her tears flow freely and folded into her friend's arms.

"No, Buff, he couldn't have. For once he did the right thing and stayed behind. He went down fighting, and hell, Spike took the entire town of Sunnydale with him. That's the way he would have wanted it. I know it would be that way."

"Still, Spike was always there. I know it's what he wanted, but I feel like Sunnydale isn't the only hole he left. What we had wasn't perfect, hell, we were at each other's throats most of the time, but, regardless, it worked."

Xander sighed, but a smile formed at his lips. "I guess I can see what you mean. Even when  
Anya would describe the men she mutilated or just said what was on her mind, I knew she was the one. I just wished I never let her go…"

Xander and Buffy turned and looked out on the horizon, lost in thought about the people they loved and lost, until Xander broke the silence. "There will be plenty of time to grieve, but now we have people who need medical attention. Plus, here isn't the best place. I'm thinking more of a cheap rent motel, with the radio going on some depressing country music channel, while we stuff our faces with tons of twinkies and ice cream."

With that, Xander earned a smile from Buffy. "Xander, when did you become Mr. Insightful?"

"Ahh, it is just one of the many qualities that come with the Xander package which includes a healthy dose of sarcasm as a gift with purchase." Xander smiled then asked, "Are you ready, Buffy?"

Buffy and Xander took one last look at the place that had been their home. She truly didn't know where they were headed, but she knew that part of Spike would always be with her, even if now she couldn't feel it.

"You know, Buffy," Xander said with a smile on his face as he watched his friend stare into the empty crater. "Spike knocked down the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign."

"He always liked doing that," Buffy laughed, for what felt like the first time in ages.

"I know Buffy, I know. Now let's get moving. We got a hospital to go to and slayers to find."

With that Xander and Buffy back to the bus, remembering the ones they had lost and thinking of the ones they had yet to find.

_**TBC**_


	2. Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests**

"Do you think it is wise to raise her after all that has happened?" asked the mysterious woman wearing a grey pin-striped suit jacket and a matching skirt. She was standing next to two men in dark suits. They were in a very dark room; the only light coming from a box glowing with orange energy. Their faces were almost indistinguishable masked in the darkness.

"What other choice do we have, Nerezza? They have beaten down our army. Look what they have done to us - making us pretend to flee the world because they have control. This is the solution to our problems. She will kill them once and for all, and we will be able to get back to business without further interruptions."

Both men nodded in agreement, but Nerezza continued to look uncertain.

"I want them gone just as much as you do, Dughall, but this is not the way to do it! Elenya will carry out her task, but she will also seek vengeance for her imprisonment. Do you really think she will stop after her task is complete? What is your say in this Gethen?"

Nerezza and Dughall looked expectantly at Gethen.

"We can always imprison her again. I say, let her out. This decision is for the best, Nerezza. Elenya will walk the Earth again, as she did long ago."

Gethen's mouth twisted into an evil smirk and Dughall looked satisfied, yet Nerezza's eyes displayed her fear as they glowed from the reflection of the orange energy. Though she was just as powerful as they were, she knew not to defy the other Senior Partners.

* * *

"BUFFY!!!" Dawn grabbed her sister's shoulders urgently, trying to wake her up. Buffy had been thrashing in her sleep almost every night for the past week.

Buffy bolted upright in bed. "Dawn?"

"Was it the one with the dragon or was it something else?" Dawn's concern showed in her eyes.

She had grown up a lot since the destruction of the hellmouth. Dawn had been going to school, majoring in History and Language, in order to improve her researching skills. She wanted to help, to become a Watcher in the new Watcher's Council, which Giles had taken over.

"It was something else. There was a cage and it was glowing. There were three people talking, but I don't know who they were. Dawn, it was like I was there watching them, it felt so real. I need to call Giles."

"At least it wasn't the dragon, right? With that army of demons?" Dawn questioned as she rushed down the stairs trying to catch up with Buffy.

Buffy had had the same dream repeatedly in which hundreds of demons were charging, but before she would get to see who it was they were attacking, she'd wake up. Nothing compared to the fear that had gripped her when she had seen the new three figures and the cold look in their eyes. There was something different about them. They were definitely not human.

"Truthfully, the demons were less scary than those people." Buffy pressed the speed dial on the phone and held it to her ear. "There was something about them that just gave me the wiggins. Come on, Giles! Pick up the phone!" Buffy was getting frustrated as the phone rang for the fourth time with no answer.

"Hello, Rupert Gil-"

"GILES!! My god, it took you long enough to pick up your phone!"

"Well, Buffy some of us mere mortals do need sleep. Has something happened, because phones calls at... 4:23 in the morning, dear lord it is that early?" Giles was sounded extremely tired and sounded like he started to nod off and then woke up again.

"Yeah, apocalypse is something. Giles, something big is going to go down. I had a dream and there were three people around a cage, but the cage was surrounded by some sort of energy. They were going to unleash it. I think it was one of my slayer dreams…like the one with the dragon. Giles, I need to know if they are connected!"

Giles perked up immediately. "Tell me everything you can remember, and I will get a group of watchers on it. Let's make plans to touch base on Monday when we will all be together, assuming everyone arrives as scheduled."

"Yeah, everyone's still flying in. We will explain everything when they get here - no use spoiling their remaining chaos-free days."

* * *

**2 Days Later... **

Everyone arrived at Buffy's apartment, just as planned. It had been exactly one year since the destruction of the hellmouth, so they thought it was a good idea to get together. They had been going their separate ways for awhile and hadn't had the time to visit, let alone get enough time to really talk with one another.

Buffy and Dawn had moved to Rome and lived in an apartment owned by the Council. The other slayers lived and trained there as well. Andrew lived there too, and served as a watcher to the new slayers, which he was surprisingly good at.

Xander had gone to Africa to find slayers and also to give himself some space to grieve for Anya. He had fallen in love with Africa and had decided to stay, traveling from country to country. In just a year he had located or gotten tips for almost 50 slayers that were either in Africa or somewhere nearby.

Willow and Kennedy both lived in England. Kennedy trained with other slayers, and Willow tracked down new slayers with the Coven. Giles had gone back to England to reform the Watcher's Council, who had arranged for the charges against Faith to be dropped. Faith had moved to Cleveland with Wood, Vi, and Rona to protect the hellmouth.

"So, there is a new big bad in town, huh?" Xander asked. "Does the world ever stay saved?"

Everyone was sitting around in Buffy's living room, waiting for Giles to arrive. Although they were all excited to see each other again, concern and fear hung over them, as it always had when an unknown threat became a priority. However, it was as if they had never been separated and they were at just another Scooby meeting.

"You know, I don't think it ever does," Buffy added to lighten up the mood a bit. "We will know more when Giles gets here, hopefully."

"Where's Giles? I'm bored and I'm missing a Star Trek marathon, I was right in the middle of the episode where….." Andrew once again started complaining, as he always did when he got bored as he did when he found things dull.

"We get it - you don't want to be here, but please don't go on about a Star Trek marathon. Let us keep what little sanity we have left!" Buffy rolled her eyes as Andrew slumped farther into his chair.

The door opened and the gang glanced as Giles entered. "I'm here. Sorry, I'm late. I've invited some guests who have news that we all need to hear," Giles explained as he made his way through the door carrying a briefcase full of books and papers. "Here they come now."

A teenage boy with messy sandy brown hair, a woman with red highlights who was dressed in very tight leather, and a green demon followed Giles into the apartment.

"Demon? Why is there a demon here? Does anyone else see the demon?" Xander shouted, half jumping out of his chair.

"Yes, Xander. We are all quite aware of the demon. As I said, our guests have important news that I think you should all hear. I was investigating Buffy's dreams and made a few calls, which led me to our guests. After they explained the seriousness of the situation, I thought it best to fly them out here to tell us what they know." "Giles glanced at the expectant faces around the room as he began to empty his briefcase.

"Lorne?" Willow ran over and hugged the green demon. "Wow, it has been a while!"

"Yeah, really has. So, what brings you and the boy wonder to these parts?" Faith inquired as she also got up and welcomed them in. She merely glanced at the girl and leather and turned her attention back to the others.

"Well it is good to see you too, girls, but there will be time to catch up later. We have serious business to attend to." Lorne looked grave, his usual lightness and energy had disappeared.

"Lorne, what happened to you - oh my god! Angel!" Faith started to get worried as did everyone else in the room.

"You all might want to sit down for this one," started Lorne. Everyone sat down as the three new guests filled in the remaining vacant couch. "You probably already know that Angel and the rest of us took over management of the L.A. branch office of Wolfram & Hart. I know that you all think it was a bad idea and that we switched over to the other side, but we really did some good. Just look at what happened. You probably already know…" He took in the confused and blank stares from the Scoobies and began to explain.

"Just about a week ago, Angel made a plan to take out the Circle of the Black Thorn, which was a high demonic secret society. The Circle was supposed to be one of the major players in the apocalypse, and naturally had close ties with the Senior Partners. Angel got some useful information on exactly who was part of it and decided to use that information to destroy the Circle."

"Well, we did it. We took out every member... Of course, the Senior Partners, being the grumpy gills they are, sent down an army of demons to take us out. Unfortunately, that's where I go fuzzy on the details since I wasn't there for the end. I came back after hearing rumors that the demon army and our team had just disappeared. According to the rumors, there was a flash and a boom, and then -- All gone. All of them, everyone." Lorne's voice started cracking towards the end.

The room was silent, everyone was in total shock.

"Did you just say an army of demons?" Buffy looked around the room. "There didn't happen to be a dragon, did there?"

"Well, aren't you clever? I'm not sure, though there were some sightings of one. I wouldn't put it past the Senior Partners to dish one out."

"My sources tell me that every Wolfram & Hart firm has been destroyed," Gwen spoke for the first time. "Things were getting pretty bad in L.A. and as I was trying to leave town, I ran into Lorne. He told me everything he knew and we headed to the Hyperion to find out if anyone had survived. Connor arrived at the hotel shortly after we did, and then Mr. Giles called... How did you know where to reach us anyway? Why didn't you call the law firm?"

"I was redirected to the Hyperion. I just assumed you had moved back or didn't want to be reached." Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them.

Dawn studied Connor for a moment. She found him quite attractive, though she already had a boyfriend. "And how do you fit into all of this?"

"I helped a bit. I am Angel's son. It's a long story, a really long and complicated story," Connor explained, shifting nervously in his chair as all eyes in the room zeroed in on him.

"Dear Lord. No one ever mentioned that!" Giles exclaimed as he cleaned his glasses to the point where they almost snapped in two.

"A-a-a-a KID!! Angel had a kid?!" Xander shouted. "How? Why? When? How?"

"I thought Angel was a vampire." Rona looked around at all the others for some kind of explanation.

"Angel had a kid?" Buffy scrunched her brow as she processed the information. She slowly glanced up. "With who?"

Willow answered first. "It was Darla." The room erupted into shouts and questions, while some in the room just looked confused. She raised her voice so was louder than the others, causing everyone to quiet down. "This is not the time. Connor can explain everything later. Remember the apocalypse? Let's focus on that first. Lorne, do you know what happened to any of them? I mean, was there any mystical energy or a portal or anything?" Willow looked hopeful.

"Definitely mystical, but nothing I could identify. Just a big flash of light that went through the entire L.A area. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I thought you should know. Angel told me that if anything were to happen, I should give you the news. I wasn't much of a fighter, so I did my task and moved on." Lorne answered.

"So all of them disappeared, just like that? No bodies or dust?" Giles put his glasses back on as he started flipping through his notes.

"Well, there would have been only one body to find, but no, nothing was left. The alley was cleaned out. It was just the four of them." Lorne looked away trying to hide the pain that nearly overwhelmed him. .

"Wait, four? What happened to everyone? I mean the last time I was there, I saw you, Connor, Cordy, Fred, Angel, Gunn, and Wesley." Silent tears crept down Willow's face as she leaned into Kennedy for comfort. "There were lots of ya."

"Well, that was a year or more ago. A lot changed since we last saw you. Cordelia was put into a coma by some mystical god and died about a month ago. Fred's body was taken over by an Old One named Illyria. God rest her soul." Lorne narrowed his eyes at Giles and silently whispered. "We called you about that for help, but our call went unanswered."

"Wesley died after the fight. When we went to look for them, we went to the places they were assigned. We found Wesley's body. So, Angel, Gunn, Illyria and Spike were the only ones left and they apparently disappeared in the flash of light," Lorne continued.

"SPIKE!?!" Buffy exclaimed causing everyone to jump and turn toward her. Tears for both Spike and Angel were flowing freely down her cheeks. "No, he's dead. I saw him die a year ago. It must have been someone else. You're wrong." The pain in her eyes was so intense. He couldn't be alive. If he was, he would have come for her.

Andrew looked around uneasily, but he felt it was time for the truth to come out. "It was him Buffy...Spike was there when I went to go pick up Dana. I'm sorry, but he didn't want me to tell you. Spike wanted you to be happy."

"But I don't under-" Buffy was cut off when the apartment was filled with the most blinding of white lights. Slowly, the light began to fade, and standing there in the middle of the room were four figures soaked in water and blood.

"Oh, bollocks!"

_**TBC**_


	3. A Blast From the Past

**Chapter 3: A Blast From the Past:**

_Flashback Not Fade Away:_

Angel stepped forward and Spike, Gunn and Illyria followed. Spike was standing off to Angel's right hand side, while Angel was flanked, a step behind, by Gunn on the right and Illyria on the left.

"In terms of a plan?"

"We fight."

"Bit more specific."

"Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon. Let's go to work."

Hundreds of demons began attacking. Angel made quick work of the first few demons that crossed his path. His target was clear. The dragon crouched down in the alley and shot out a blast of fire, though Angel quickly dodged it and leaped onto the dragon's back.

Illyria was taking the demons a three at a time, sending punches right through their stomachs, while kicking others that came at her from behind.

Gunn wasn't doing as well as his wounds from the previous fight continued to bleed, though he kept fighting and stabbing as many demons as he could.

Spike, in the midst of the fight, caught sight of a gigantic, troll-like demon with a gold gem on its chest. Making quick work of the demons in his path, Spike quickly went for the troll demon. His eyes glinting with excitement. He always loved a good fight, especially when the odds were against him. It made things more interesting.

The troll-like demon easily knocked Spike into the wall of the brick building. As Spike got ready to attack again, he looked over at his fellow teammates, and what little hope he had left, vanished.

Gunn, with another gash on his shoulder, was bleeding even worse than before. He was putting up a good fight, but wouldn't last much longer. Gunn had his back against the wall and his blood covered hand clenched tightly over the wound on his stomach. The demons left him and moved toward Illyria, almost as if he was already dead.

Instead of three demons, Illyria was now taking on at least thirty, and more kept coming, sensing that she was a threat. She was holding them off as best as she could, but even as powerful as she was, couldn't fend off so many demons at once.

Angel wasn't making much headway with the dragon. He seemed to have been burned very badly and was limping as he tried to head back to the dragon. A bone was sticking out of his leg and the entire left sleeve of his jacket had been burned off. The dragon had long gashes across its back and stomach, but clearly not enough to do too much damage.

Spike mustered up his remaining strength and charged the troll demon once more. Once again the troll demon tried to knock him down, but Spike was prepared this time and quickly ducked and went to stab the gem that was centered in the middle of this chest.

"This is going hurt," he commented as he struck the gem with a mighty blow...

The gem cracked.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The gem began to glow with a blinding white light that engulfed all of the demons and AI members in the alley, sending a shock wave through the town.

"Oh, bollocks!"

* * *

"Now, what the hell just happened?" Gunn exclaimed, as he clutched his wounded side.

The AI team stared around the room in wide-eyed disbelief. They were dripping wet; their clothes soaked in rainwater and blood. Gashes and cuts covered their bodies.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, Spike turned to Angel and punched him in the nose.

"What the hell was that for, you idiot?" exclaimed Angel, as he held his bleeding nose.

"Just bloody well making sure that we are corporeal! You never know what you're gonna bloody get when you're sucked in by a shiny object!" Spike replied as he looked around the room.

For the first time, he realized that they weren't alone. He gazed at all of the people he had once called friends or allies.

Then he saw her. He felt his heart warm, well if it could do that. Buffy was staring at him in disbelief, with tears in her eyes. Spike instantly got lost in those green eyes.

His ocean blue eyes were locked on her. His gazed burned her, but she couldn't look away. He was here, not as a ghost, not as a memory. Spike was alive, or as alive as a vampire can get, and he was in her living room, looking at her as he always had...

She felt safe; she couldn't explain it, but when he looked at her, her troubles and worries melted away, and it felt as though they were the only two in the room. Sounds faded until the only sound that she could hear was her heartbeat.

The moment ended all too quickly.

Everyone was up and out of their seats asking questions

Dawn leaped up and grabbed Spike in a tight embrace. Luckily, he didn't need to breathe, because she had a death grip on him that would have suffocated any living person. "I still love you though and I'm sorry…for everything." Spike was still in shock from the reappearance, but quickly hugged her back.

"As much as I love dropping in on you guys, I'm kind of dying here and would appreciate it if someone would call a doctor." With those words, Gunn's legs gave out and was caught by Angel before he hit the floor.

"Dear lord, what on Earth happened? How did you get here?" Giles asked as he immediately went to offer Angel assistance, while Buffy rushed to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. Willow had gone over to Gunn and grasped one of his hands, chanting a small incantation. The bleeding immediately stopped and the wound healed slightly. Angel and Giles both moved him to the couch.

With all of the commotion, no one noticed Lorne as he slipped out of the apartment, into the night.

"Dad?" Conner's jaw looked like it was about to fall off. "How did you guys get here? I mean, we thought you were dead. It's been a week since..."

"A week? We've been gone a week? But it felt like..." Angel's voice trailed off.

"We were fighting in the alley moments ago..." Illyria cocked her head to the side, as though she were concentrating on what this all meant. "Why did we end up here? This shell recognizes a few of these humans; did they summon us?"

"No, we didn't. Do you remember anything? Anything at all that could possibly explain how, or why, you are here?" inquired Giles, as he gave his glasses a thorough polishing.

Willow took the first aid kit from Buffy and started to tend to Gunn's remaining wounds.

"Yeah, Watcher. I was fighting a demon with a gold gem on his chest; he looked sort of like a troll, but shorter and stockier. I broke the gem and then, well, here we are," Spike answered as he once more gazed deep into his slayer's eyes. He liked that. His slayer. But he knew she wasn't his anymore. He'd seen to that.

Giles was still talking, but Spike remained lost in Buffy... She had changed since he had last seen her. Her hair was a bit longer, and she had more meat on her bones. She looked much healthier than she did when she faced The First. She was beautiful.

Spike approached her unconsciously, but as he got closer, she broke the trance and left the room... He followed, leaving the chaos of the living room behind.

Spike was just in time to see Buffy slip into a room and shut the door. He knocked quietly, but didn't wait for an answer. He walked into the room slowly.

Buffy was sitting in a chair, flicking a lighter. His favorite Zippo lighter...

"I-I took it. The last day, before you ..." Buffy stopped flicking the lighter and glared at him. Her eyes burned into him as she stood up. "I thought you were dead. It looks like you wanted me to keep thinking that too; or else you would have told me you were back."

"I wanted to tell you, but everything was so complicated ..."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Spike." Buffy stated. "You had the chance - hell you had a million chances to get in contact with me. Even a phone call. That's all I wanted. You know how long I imagined you coming back? It hurt me so badly that I just left you there to die. I thought I could have done something, anything, to get you back. I knew you would have done that for me. Maybe you got some closure knowing that I was alright and alive. But not me. And now you prance in here like nothing happened. You know, I think what angers me the most is that you know _exactly_ how I feel. When, I jumped off that tower you thought of every possible thing to save me—you agonized over it. Well, so did I."

Spike held his head down ashamed as he tried to fight off the guilt and remember the reason why he let her go. "Well, what did you want me to do then, huh? Ring your bloody doorbell and say, 'I didn't die like you thought I did? I got back nineteen days later and was playing ghost with Peaches and his crack team?' Oh, that would have been heroic. You had a chance at a normal life, Buffy. I know you'll hate me for saying that; but, for once, you did."

"I wanted to see you," he continued. "I even got a ticket to see you, but I couldn't! God did I want to! But, for once, you _really _did have a chance at a normal life. I couldn't give you that! You know it." Spike began to pace as he talked. "And I think it was best for both of us."

Buffy snorted. "Keeping the fact that you were alive hidden from me? That was the best?" She pulled on his arm and he immediately stopped pacing to look at her. "I lost one of the most important people to me in that battle. I lost _you_. Didn't those last few days mean anything to you-"

"Of course they did! I told you that they did."

Buffy's eyes filled with angry tears. "Then how can you say it was for the best?"

Spike looked down as he spoke. "'Cause luv, you could have had the white picket fence life with a nice normal bloke and I finally was doing something 'cause it was right and not just for you." He took her hands and gazed into her eyes. "I would do anything for you, pet. You know it. I know it. Hell, its why I got my soul in the first place. But, bein' there, fighting just 'cause I could and saving people just 'cause they needed saving...felt right. I knew for once since I got this bleedin soul or since I started fighting 'long side of you, that I was doing this for me." He shook his head and looked away.

"I'm not proud of it. Not tellin' you I was back. It was one of the hardest things to do. Every day I fought with myself 'bout it. But, I never gave in. Those are just some of the reasons, Buffy."

Buffy took her hand out of his and wiped her eyes. "What are the others?"

He took a deep breath and whispered, "I couldn't help but think that you didn't mean _it… _at the end."

She felt a pang of guilt and hurt hit her heart at once. He really did believe that when she finally said it, it was out of pity. She cupped his face in her hand and made him look at her. "Nothing about that was ever pity. I meant it. Hell, I thought that after all those times you said that I felt something, you would know that I meant it." She watched as he stared at her in awe. Nothing could replace what she was feeling right now just by watching him. He finally knew that she loved him. Truly, loved him. "I can understand why you stayed. I'm not happy that you did. I would have preferred if you at least told me, but I get it. I probably would have done the same thing..."

Spike smiled as he covered her hand that was on his cheek with his own.

Buffy removed her hand and placed both of them on her hips and stared him straight in the eye. "But, let me make this clear. I. Will. Never. Have. A. Normal. Life. So, if you ever don't want to be with me, you are going to have to find another excuse." She gave him a half smile and intertwined his hand with hers.

Spike glanced at both their hands and then back at her face. "So…um, what does this mean?"

Buffy smiled brightly at him. "It means I love you, stupid. And for right now, that's all we need to know."

_**TBC**_


	4. A Reunion From Hell

**Note**:_ Latin translates to "Rise again."_

**Chapter 4: Reunion From Hell:**

"Nerezza bring in the girl. The ritual is almost complete!!" Dughall and Gethen were standing, arms out straight, chanting, while Nerezza quickly rushed away. "HURRY!!" The ground beneath their feet began to shake, but they remained steady and continued the chant louder and faster.

"Orior oriri ortus iterum, Orior oriri ortus iterum, ORIOR ORIRI ORTUS ITERUM!"

Nerezza dragged in a struggling girl. Her hair was down to her hips, so blonde that it was almost white, she was bound and gagged, but her dark blue eyes were open with fear as she frantically looked around the room. Nerezza set the girl down in front of her and she too began to chant. The room began to shake even more and the orange energy surrounding the cage began to grow until it engulfed the room. The light faded leaving the room in darkness.

"It is done."

* * *

"Pet?" Spike smiled as he held Buffy in his arms, they had been like that for about ten minutes. Neither one of them speaking, just basking in the comfort of holding each other in their arms like they so often did almost a year ago, oblivious to the chaotic noise coming from the other room.

"Not yet!" Buffy playfully smiled. She knew that they should go back out there. They had to figure out what to do next. How had Spike and Angel come back? What information does Giles have about her dream? But she didn't want to let him go. She missed this feeling of being so safe and complete, but she knew it was time. "Alright, Alright, let's go back out there, so we can ask and be asked questions that no one has the answers to."

Buffy and Spike walked back out of the room, so close that they were almost touching, but not enough to bring attention. What they saw and heard before them stopped them in their tracks. Faith was holding Angel back who was vamped out aiming for Giles, and Illyria had Gunn and Connor up by the back of his T-shirt as they struggled to go free and get Giles. Giles was behind Vi and Rona who stood in front of him as protection just in case one of them got loose.

"YOU LET HER DIE!!!!!!" Angel snarling at Giles.

"What the hell is going on here?" Buffy looked around, but no one seemed to hear because everyone was shouting all at once.

"I didn't do anything! You all knew what you were signing up for when you aligned yourselves with them. I wasn't going to aid the enemy!" Giles shouted from behind the slayers.

Angel tried to pull harder against Faith, who now had his arms locked behind his back. "She. Was. Innocent!"

"Innocent or not, you all made your choice. The Council was not going to interfere with matters that were of no concern to us."

Spike took a step forward, leaving Buffy's side. She smiled at him. He was going to try to settle this. However, her smile quickly faded as he began yelling. "No concern!? No concern! She was bloody well your concern. She was human!!!"

Giles scoffed. "Yes, so were all the lawyers that would have killed you all if given the chance. That firm was and always will be corrupted as well as those within it."

Angel growled and Gunn swung himself, hoping to break Illyria's grip. "Out of everyone in that building, she was the only one who never wavered."

Buffy pushed her way to the middle of the room, putting herself between Giles and the others. "What the hell is this all about?" She glanced around the room. Gwen was staring daggers at Giles, Willow was silently crying, Kennedy was gripping a stake, and everyone else was looking torn between the two sides.

Dawn turned her attention away from the commotion and went to her sister. "I-I'm not sure. We were all just talking about what happened last year and Giles said something along the lines of 'It was a pity, but you all got what you deserved' and then Angel and Gunn started yelling about 'her' and how 'he should have helped save her'. But, Giles just said that 'it was time for us all to grow up and face the consequences' and 'that we should all stop sympathizing with evil and just eliminate it'. Then these three leapt for him."

Buffy opened her mouth and closed it again. The last line hit home with her. She still hadn't forgotten Giles and Wood's plot to 'eliminate' Spike the last year on the Hellmouth. However, she didn't have time to think too much on it as Spike had managed to creep towards Giles and the slayers. Before she could say anything, Vi and Rona were thrown into the wall. He swung a punch at Giles and it connected with his jaw sending him spiraling to the ground.

She reached him in an instant and struggled to pull him back, locking him in the same grip Faith held on Angel.

"Dude, I did not sign up for this!" Rona stood up grabbing her thrown stake. She gripped her weapon tighter as her eyes darted around the room as if suspecting somebody else to come next.

"Are they evil again, oh god what if they are evil again?" Vi was frozen on the floor as she looked at Spike and Angel.

"_Adstringo." _Willow screamed and aimed and the two snarling vamps, Gunn, and Connor, who immediately dropped and struggled as if they were binded.

"Undo it Red!! This doesn't concern you!" Spike struggled with his invisible bonds, but couldn't break free. Eventually they all gave up and Angel returned to his human guise.

"Does someone here please want to explain to me what the hell caused this _major_ overreaction?" Buffy eyes went from Spike to Angel to Gunn, but each one's eyes were fixed on Giles.

Spike was the first to answer. "HE let HER die. We didn't even want you Watcher, we wanted Red. But no questions asked just deal with it on your own! I get you thought we were evil, but brushing it under the rug after you know the truth…I'm beginning to wonder whether or not you have a soul."

"You didn't even give us a chance." Angel's eyes glowed yellow and flicked back in forth as he tried to contain his demon. "She was not just a girl. She had done nothing to you! You didn't even know her! You're talking as if she was just a random demon in an alley."

Gunn was the last one to speak, "She probably clocked more field time then you ever will and suffered far more than you will know. Fred was the sweetest most genuinely good soul on this Earth and you don't even care that you helped destroy that."

A few of the others scrunched their eyebrows in confusion, looking around for some type of meaning to the name.

"Show them." Connor turned up to Illyria. "Show _him _who he left to die." Illyria nodded and the blue faded from her hair and skin, while her suit turned into a white blouse and skirt. The body of Winifred Burkle smiled at the room of people. Then just as quickly as she came, she was replaced by the demon that used her body.

"Dear lord." Giles opened his mouth in shock.

A few of the others took a step back, while Xander pinched himself, trying to see if he was dreaming. It was safe to say no one in the room had expected to see such a change in the demon before them. They hadn't even thought it was possible, but then again, they all had never met an Old One.

"And you took _that_ away. All we needed was Willow. To contain her or slow it down. Something!" Angel's bond diminished as did Spike's, Connor's, and Gunn's.

"I think I could have. I could have helped. It wouldn't have been easy, but I think I could have. I read up on that kind of stuff, and with the help of the Coven, we might have saved Fred, or gave her enough time, so that we could have figured it out. How could you not have told me Giles? She was my friend." Willow looked so lost. Tears were freely spilling out of her eyes, as Kennedy rushed to help her girlfriend.

"I thought it was the best thing to do at the time. I thought that they were evil. I just assume..." Giles looked down at his feet as he was impaled by the guilt and responsibility thrust upon his by the image of the girl. The anger slowly faded out of everyone's eyes. For the first time in a long time, a wave of guilt played over Giles's face and tears threatened to fall. In almost a whisper Giles apologized," I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Buffy glanced around and noticed the change in everyone's demeanor. Just that one glimpse of the girl had an impact. She never knew Fred, but knew at once that she was the type of girl that smiled all the time and could lighten up any room. All that went away when Illyria returned and could only imagine how it must have felt had she known her before.

Buffy sat down, the others following her lead, and listened. "What have you got for me Giles?"

Giles stuttered a bit and quickly rubbed his watery eyes, but reached for his files. "R-Right, your dream. N-Not much, there are hundreds of dimensions, where they keep prisoners or something protected, I'm afraid you have to be much more specific in order to narrow them down."

"I don't know. There wasn't much to go on. One of them, the woman, was against it, but the other two wanted to take what was ever there and unleash it. Something about getting rid of their problem."

"Buffy," Dawn questioned, "did they say names or anything specific?"

"I don't know… they said names, like Neressa and Gathin or something, and something about digging?" Buffy looked strained as she tried to remember. "They were weird and I'm not good with names as it is."

"Nerezza, Gethen, and Dughall." Everyone turned toward Illyria.

"Yes!! Those were them! Who are they?"

"Those are the names of the Senior Partners." Everyone gasped. Fear trickled into everyone's eyes.

"The Senior Partners? On the news they said that Wolfram & Hart was destroyed. I thought that they left the dimension?" Conner looked around. "They are going to try to come back aren't they? They are going to unleash whatever was in that box."

"Well, it looked like it would take awhile to crack open. There was all this orange energy that sealed it." Buffy added in. "It might buy us sometime."

"No." Once again everyone turned their attention towards Illyria, but what they saw made their blood run cold. Fear. A look of fear appeared on her face, terror and recognition in her eyes. "They wouldn't. They couldn't possibly unleash her. Not after before."

"Illyria who are they going to unleash?" Giles listened intently, and some of the others leaned in close.

"Elenya."

"Who is it!!?"

"Elenya is the reason why the Old One fled the dimensions, the reason I died like so many others. How most of us got trapped in a sarcophagus in the Deeper Well. She was the destruction of the time of the Old One. She brought fear to the Senior Partners and The Powers that Be. Any being that she encountered bid her will. Elenya is the true meaning of pain and destruction. If they unleash her…no one is safe."

_**TBC**_


	5. The Threat of All Threats

**Chapter 5: The Threat of All Threats: **

The room that was once lit with an orange glow was now enveloped by darkness. Where once stood a cage, was now an empty space in which three people were standing in front of. Their clothes were white cloaks and they almost seemed to glow in the darkness. Fear was etched on their faces as they took in the scene before them. Never once did they think that the cage would be opened, for those who knew about its contents knew never to let it be unleashed.

"What are we going to do know, Driton?" One female spoke. She had short white hair, yet she was not old. Her face showed a healthy glow and youth. "Elenya has been let out of the prison. Our fears have come to pass. We neglected our foresight in this matter! We all saw what is to come, yet we disbelieved that even they would let her out. We were incorrect."

"I understand. The Senior Partners let her out for a reason. They will not aid in her imprisonment again, unless the circumstances are dire. We must aid _them_ in the fight!" Driton spoke clearly and strongly. His hair was not white, put a pale blonde. His face showed no age, but much maturity.

"NO! We mustn't interfere! No matter the odds! We can change the course of what has come to pass. We have before as I recall and look at the outcomes. Sending the Seer back to them set loose an apocalypse. Returning the Slayer, which was the true cause behind this mess! We cannot take such a risk!" This woman who spoke with such fear and truth in her words too had white hair. Her hair was long, down to her sides. Her face was pure and youthful, but her eyes showed her age. "Even transferring the phone call from the watcher to the demon and sending the champions back to the slayer can have disastrous unforeseen consequences. What do you think Argine? Should we take the risk?"

The young women with short white hair looked at Driton before speaking. "The risk is too great." Her voice was filled with despair. "We changed the fates before because of a glimpse of the future, which came to pass with such consequences. We can aid if necessary, but only if there is no other option. They would have to be minor. No visions anymore, nothing direct. We will let them reveal everything themselves. The fate of the world is once again in their hands and their hands alone. Is this our plan of action? Driton? Endrita?"

"Yes. We shall let them control their fates and the fulfillment of Shanshu, if they can truly conquer Elenya and the darkness within themselves."

* * *

_"Elenya is the reason why the Old One fled the dimensions, the reason I died like so many others. How most of us got trapped in a sarcophagus in the Deeper Well. She brought fear to the Senior Partners and the Powers that Be. Elenya is the true meaning of pain and destruction."_

Everyone's faces looked somber and filled with fear. An eerie silence filled the room. Everyone lost within their own thoughts trying to grasp the situation.

"How can she be stopped Illyria?" Giles was the first to speak. All eyes traveled in the direction of the blue god waiting for a solution.

"Elenya cannot be stopped. Cannot be defeated. Only contained. Only together did two separate powers contain her. Before the time when men ruled the Earth and the dimension was our own Elenya was once the ruler of the Old Ones. She had control over everyone, though we roamed free. She would not communicate with us as long as we did the favors that she asked, which were few. We all complied. Elenya has power, power of the days and nights, but most of all power of fear. We feared her. She brought out the worst of us and those around us. She manipulates your mind. She feeds of your worst memories or fears. Makes you feel the pain that you caused all at once...so much pain. You couldn't bear it. Pain and suffering were taken to a whole new level. She was death and destruction. No one wanted to get caught in her crossfire."

"Though just like in the world today, demons want power and she had it. Elenya left us alone for the most part, ruling and destructing as we pleased, until the day when we rebelled. We wanted her power, we wanted to rule. Elenya's powers would have been too great to have died with her. They would have been passed on to the one who was her destruction. Though, the fates were against us. She took us out one by one trapping us in our own minds, feeding us ache and horror. She was the Old Ones extinction, the reason why most of us left the dimension, the reason why we died. Her anger gave her strength. Elenya defeated all of those who dared come against her."

"Her army is the greatest made out of all of those you have hurt, killed before, or have killed you or others. The darkness that you have faced in the past will come back. Stronger, faster, more clever than before. You cannot kill them the same way. They learned. Not all of them will be demons. They can be yourselves. Elenya uses them to manipulate your mind, play on your fears. They are her greatest weapon though are also her destruction. Elenya puts a part of herself in her army. Killing them makes her weak, but not for long. Just a few short minutes with her and she has you analyzed and has what she needs to build the soldiers she thinks will lead to your downfall."

"Never forget that Elenya's intention is not to kill you with her army. Just to make you suffer and unlock the fears that makes your blood run cold. Her goal is to weaken your minds and destroy your soul."

Illyria's face shifted at the end of her tale. Her face remained solid and strong, but her eyes showed fear and weakness as she watched the figure come out from the shadows. She much resemble Illyria, though much younger. Elenya's hair flowed down to her sides and was light, yet was orange like Illyria's was blue. Elenya's suit of armor like Illyria's protected her body though was black with red interweaving veins. Her skin held an orange glow. She was stunning. Her eyes though beautifully orange, were full of hatred. They were cold and empty of compassion. A sly, evil grin unfolded on her face.

The goddess started to speak. Her voice was crisp and pleasant to the ears, but yet it brought chills down their spines. "Illyria, can it be truly you? It has been an eternity. Yet her you are discussing me like a subject to these lower beings. Why are you amongst these humans and vampires? I can smell the humanity on everyone, including you. Have you too become a lower being? I see you came back, I guess I should have made it more difficult for you. Your were one of the strongest of my victims. I got to play with you for years. I know now though. Did you like what I did to you kingdom, your army? It made a beautiful welcoming gift did it not? I can smell your fear; this shell has made you weaker than before. You're feeble. It will be easier to kill you than the first time. I hoped you enjoyed your sarcophagus, you will be returning shortly."

"Why are you here? You are not welcome. This world is not yours anymore. Our race is now a minority. The humans have gained control. Go back to where they banished you, you have no control or power here." Illyria said sternly as she stood, until she was flung into the wall with a flick of Elenya's finger.

"You were never strong enough to over take me, Illyria. Even at your best. Did you like all those years I contained you in your own mind, with all your fears? You quivered and trembled before me. They all did. There was a reason why I ruled, and that reason is still present. Join me now, and I shall spare you."

"No, Elenya. I will not. Why are you here?" Illyria's voice was strong, for the first time she stood up to the goddess.

"Why? Major battles have occurred here and been lost. I have come to set it right. To kill all of you that stand before me. To spread fear and pain throughout the land, I will prevail, as I have always had. And this time _they_ shall not join in to contain me, for they are the ones that sent me free! It has been a pleasure to see my main adversaries; we will see each other again, all in good time. But now, I have what I need to make my army. But I cannot have you spoiling the surprise Illyria." Elenya snapped her fingers and a giant flash of light cause Elenya and Illyria both to disappear.

Everyone started talking up at once. Panic spread like a wild fire throughout the room. Not only were they facing a new enemy, but from what Illyria told them, they would be facing all of those of their past.

Buffy looks up a small hint of fear is in her eye as she looks around the room as her companions remember all those they have faced, and all that they have lost in the process. "QUIET!"

Buffy's voice was strong and everyone's attention went straight to her. "Elenya took Illyria, so now we are back in the dark. We need information. We need to get back Illyria if she still is left for us to find. All of us need to come together and figure out everyone we will be facing again. Elenya is worse than most would have thought. We don't have time like we did with the rest. This will be a reunion like no other. It's time that we prepare. Looks like we are going to take a walk down memory lane, that means the Master, , Adam, Glory, and………The First, plus so many more are coming back, but this time they'll be stronger."

_**TBC **_


	6. Wolves & Cardboard

**Chapter 6: Wolves & Cardboard**

Buffy was outside on the porch of her apartment staring out into the darkness of the night. It had been three days since Elenya made her presence known and since then no progress in the research had been made. But though they learned nothing about their opponent, a lot had been learned about themselves.

Angel told them the entire story about Connor and the events of their past years in L.A, and the deaths of their friends. Spike explained to everyone how he came back and his time being incorporeal. Basically, they all told their stories of what they been up to the past years of their lives. After that no one really spoke to one another besides research. All of them pondering everything, life and death, the events that took place, and all the changes they all saw with each other, which left everyone feeling distant. Lorne's disappearance stilled remained a mystery, but Angel knew that he was out as he told him just a few weeks ago.

Buffy just kept staring out at the stars wishing everything didn't have to be so difficult. She and Spike hadn't talked much since their mini moment in her room. The LA crew wouldn't go near Giles, and everyone was in a state of panic though most of them wouldn't show it.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the sliding door open and ignored the slight tingling on the back of her neck.

"Nice night, huh?" His sly smile came out as Buffy jumped at the sound of his voice. " Must've been thinkn' bout' somethin pretty serious to get lost like that."

"Well, with all that's going on how can I not?" Buffy sat down on one of the chairs and Spike in the other just leaning back looking at the stars. "I wish everything could just be easy. Peaceful. It's not though. The tension in the house is so high. Everyone is like a stranger. I mean, I've talked to everyone over the past year, but they are so different. We've drifted, yet now here we _all_ are again preparing to go against a new demon. It was supposed to be easy after the potentials got activated. Normal." Buffy's voice drifted off as she went back into thought.

"Yeah, know what you mean. But Watcher will figure it out just in the nick of time, like he always does, and you'll beat the bad guy like you always do. And things will get easier."

Buffy gave a small laugh, "Yeah, but you're missing out all the fun in between and the fact that once we beat her IF we do, then someone else will just come and try to end the world."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He turned his attention to her. "It is who we are, what we live for. You said it; we will never have that normal life. I can't see myself in it either."

Buffy nodded. "But, you'll live forever Spike. You have the chance to go places and be someone. I'm stuck in this role of General Buffy and I know that I can't be normal, but I want to see things. Go places. Be able to go on vacation for a few weeks and not have to worry about the potentials training schedules or the body count or the demons or things from the past." She took in a deep breath. "The Slayer is who I will always be, but every once in awhile I just want to be Buffy."

A small smile crept on Spike's lips. "No matter what luv, you will always be Buffy. The Slayer, that's just a part of _you. _Like the demon is a part of me. And, if you ever need to just be a normal girl, I will be there to help you escape. "Okay Joan?"

"Okay, Randy!" They laughed together as they went back in time. Silence crossed upon them as they sat and looked up at the stars.

Spike broke the silence. "I don't mean to spoil the mood, but there is something that has been bloody pickin' at my mind. Um...are you with the Immortal?"

Buffy looked confused and a bit shocked, "No."

"I kind of saw you when I came over here."

Buffy signed and shook her head. "It was just dancing. He tried to be more than friends, but I reminded him that I was stuck on a certain bleach blond."

He put his head down in embarrassment. "Sorry, pet."

Buffy took his hand in hers. "That's in the past. We've dealt with it."

"Nothing ever stays in the past luv."

Their eyes locked with one another and they were lost to their emotions they had tried to suppress over the past year. Just as their lips were about to touch the sliding door slammed open and the moment passed.

"Oh My God! I am so sorry, but Buffy I really think you need to get in here. Someone is here to see you." Vi looked uneasy and a little embarrassed at the situation in which she just interrupted. She went back inside. Buffy gave Spike a face saying that they would finish this later and both of them headed back inside to see a muscular guy sitting in the living room talking to Willow and Xander. He had sandy brown hair and a scar to the right of his eye.

Buffy was speechless and she felt Spike, who was next to her, tense. So much was going on in her life, and it seemed that it could not get any more complicated, but she was wrong.

"Hi Buffy." Everyone turned to look at Buffy and Spike who had just entered the house.

"It's been awhile, Riley." Buffy managed to form a smile, but it wasn't because Riley was here, though to most it was what it looked like, but because the vampire next to her was softly growling just enough so that she can hear. "What are you doing here?"

"Giles called. Asked if we knew anything about your new demon. I came as soon as I heard." Riley smiled genuinely, well, until he looked at the certain bleached blonde vamp standing close to her, staring daggers at him.

"Oh." An uncomfortable silence filled the air. "Where's Sam." Buffy right away knew she had said something wrong when his face fell.

"We divorced awhile back. Buffy, can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

"Yeah sure." Buffy squeezed Spike's hand as he was about to protest. And had to give Angel a look because he too was about to put his two cents in. Both she and Riley went outside into the cool night's air.

"It's really good to see you Buffy. I was thinking about visiting you again for quite some time now. I heard about what happened in Sunnydale. Can I say wow? I can't believe you did all that."

"I didn't. _Spike_ did. Really came through in the end." Buffy tried to hold back the smile at his reaction. After Riley's last visit, she had always wished that she had done something differently when he came, but that was then. And Riley coming in, making her feel so small with his new life, if only she knew that all she needed she already had. Maybe then she wouldn't have left Spike.

"Spike? What's the deal with you two? I thought that my visit proved something to you? Buffy he is an evil soulless vampire! The only thing holding him back is that chip. When you called last year, we upgraded it to last a lot longer. But you already know that, I'm sure they filled you in on it. The men I sent didn't say anything to me about it, so I just figured everything went okay."

Right then Buffy burst out laughing. The guys actually listened to her. When she told them to take Spike's chip out she threatened them to make sure Riley never found out about his chip. Buffy knew all too well that Riley would have came back and caused even more drama.

"Riley, there are a few things you need to know. I wasn't myself when you last saw me—"

Riley laughed. "I'll say."

Buffy ignored his comment. "—and I took it all out on Spike. Now your "boys" didn't say anything to you because I told them I would find them if they did. Spike doesn't have a chip anymore Riley. I told them to take it out."

"Buffy! How could you do this? Spike has got you fooled he probably is killing every time he's out of your sight!" Riley quickly pulled out a stake and was moving to go back into the house. Buffy quickly got in front of Riley.

"No Riley he doesn't. And another thing you were wrong about. Spike isn't soulless or evil. He won a soul…for me. He saved the world. He's changed. Hell I've changed. I love him probably just as much as he loves me." Buffy crossed her arms and gave him an evil smirk that he had seen too often on the face of the blonde vampire.

"You love him?"

"A lot has changed since you left, most of it for the better. You can't just come here and assume everything here is how you left it. You left, I moved on just like you did. I am in love with Spike." Buffy smiled to herself. "I'm cookies."

Riley's brow scrunched in confusion. "Cookies? Look, whatever. I don't trust Spike. And honestly, when this gets bad, he won't be there for you. I know how he plays and from what Giles told me this is as bad as it gets and Spike will find some deal for himself and get out of it." Riley put his hand on her shoulder. "Not me. I'm here for the long haul. I'm wherever you need me to be."

Buffy nodded, but took Riley's hand off her shoulder. "Spike isn't that guy." She looked Riley directly in the eye. "He doesn't leave when things get rough. In fact, most times, he's too stubborn to leave. I need people I trust by my side and I trust him more than anyone else. Not once has he ever betrayed me...well, not counting when he was evil." She laughed. "Actually, we made a deal once and he stuck to it. Spike in a way, saved the world before he was good or even before the Initiative but that damn chip in his head. He's a good man."

Buffy opened the screen door. "I appreciate all your help Riley, but this time, I don't need it. It is going to get really bad and I think it is best if you just sit this one out. We will call you if we need you, but for now, I need people I can count on to always be there for one another. We have to all be strong, together. You and some of the others, there is just too much to get past and not enough time."

Riley nodded and looked down uncomfortably. "You want me to go."

"I think it's for the best."

Without another word the two walked back in the house. Riley nodded towards the others and glared at Spike's smug look as he left the apartment.

Buffy sunk into a chair and laid her head in her hands hiding her face. She didn't look up until she heard laughter. The group was huddled in front of the window looking down with Spike nowhere to be seen. Buffy immediately shot up and pushed closer to the window to see, praying that she didn't have to go down and break up a fight.

However, all she saw was a soaking wet Riley trying to escape the sprinklers that kept turning on right before he reached them until he made it to his car and sped off.

Spike reentered the apartment with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Well, I had to give him something to go home with." Buffy just shook her head and laughed.

The cold and distant spell that had captured the house in the past few days had been lifted. Everyone was talking and joking around, forgetting about the troubles their future holds and the problems with each other for the time being and just enjoyed what little time they had to be normal, even if it was for one night.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

"Hey Buffy, I'm going to go out with Clark tonight is that okay?" Dawn asked her sister who was busy watching T.V with Spike or making out with Spike depending on the moment. They both had reconnected over the past week and finally decided to give the relationship a real shot for once. Angel was a bit upset, but had said or done nothing to prevent it. He would look at them, but be lost in thought, almost as if they reminded him of something or someone he longed for.

"Sure just be home before eleven, and don't go to any clubs or anything, it is the day before the full moon and that means werewolves, which like hormone bombs like yourselves." Buffy teased her sister.

"Guess that means that you and Spike better stay away from each other or we are going to have the entire wolf population coming towards our house." Dawn barley missed the playful smack from her sister.

"Bit? Who exactly are you going out with?" Spike's eyebrow lifted and Dawn and Buffy both knew that Spike was now in full over protective big brother mode.

"Clark. My boyfriend if you must know and I'm eighteen, I am free to date who I please. And you can't meet him or you'll just scare him off!" Though she knew Spike was harmless, when he wanted to be scary, he could be. Without letting Spike get in with a word of protest Dawn ran upstairs to plan her outfit for tonight.

Everyone went out that night leaving Dawn, Buffy, and Spike alone preparing for Dawn's date.

"Should I wear the red or the black?" Dawn was holding up two dresses. One was a red halter that went down to her knees, but had a low neck, while the other was a black strapless dress that ended mid-thigh.

"I like the black..."

"Neither" Spike grabbed both dresses out of her hand and shoved them back in her closet.

"Spike!" Both girls screamed. Everything that they had picked out had been stuffed back into the closet for one reason or the other.

"What? You really expect me to let the Niblet here look like some trashy-hooker and give the boy any reason to be staring at you even more than he probably already does. Do you have anything long sleeved?" He pulled on the hangers of the clothes as he searched for something he deemed appropriate. "You know, when I was young, girls had a class for not showing too much skin. They were ladies."

"That was the 19th century. Things changed." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Spike, how bout you go down stairs and watch T.V and let me help Dawn pick out the outfit. I promise it wouldn't be anything I would wear or wore at her age."

Spike gave up and stomped out of the room mumbling something under his breath about "bloody women" and "hormonal teenage boys".

"Now, Dawn let's head to my closet to get you something to wear," Buffy smirked as she dragged her sister into her bedroom and slammed the door.

The doorbell didn't ring for another half-hour. It was 7:55, he was five minutes early. Dawn and Buffy were still in Buffy's room getting Dawn ready oblivious to the door, so Spike to the opportunity to get to know Dawn's date.

Spike opened the door to reveal an eighteen year old boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He had on a dark green shirt with some nice pants, and in his hand he held a dozen red roses.

"Um…Is Dawn here?" Spike could tell that the boy was nervous and a bit intimidated when he opened the door. The boy's heart rate shot up at the sight of him.

"Yeah, she's gettin ready, it will only be a few minutes, but I think you and I need to have a bit of a chat before she gets down." Spike's legendary smirk came out and Clark could have sworn that the guy in leather's eyes flashed gold and grew teeth for a second as he stepped inside the Summer's home.

Dawn was dressed in a cute blue halter dress that came down to her knees, but angled at the bottom to make it look shorter than it actually was. Her hair was down in soft girls that went down past her shoulders.

"Buffy, was that the doorbell?" Dawn asked as she stared in the mirror while Buffy was doing the final touches on her hair.

"Yeah, it was, but no worries, Spike will let him in..." With that both sisters looked at one another through the mirror. Realization dawned upon them and without another word; they darted out of the room.

"You got that?" Spike asked the boy who was shaking from head to toes. Clark normally wasn't this nervous, but seeing the guy and talking to him made him on edge. Clark nodded his head and both guys looked at the girls as the rushed forward.

"H-Hi Dawn."

"Oh! Are these for me?" Clark gave Dawn the roses and smiled. "I think we should go now don't want to miss the reservations." With that Dawn dragged the guy who was still staring at Spike, out the door. Spike made a small gesture as if to remind the boy of his conversation, then smirked as he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV once they were gone.

Buffy joined Spike and playfully swatted him on the chest. "I hope you didn't scare him too bad you big bully, out of all the guys Dawn has gone out with he is one of the better ones."

"I can't help it I am the Big Bad." Spike scooped Buffy up in his arms and she squealed with delight. For the first time they were truly alone and had the house to themselves.

Well, at least until they heard the doorbell not five minutes after Dawn left.

"This bloody well be the end of the world." Spike put Buffy down and they made their way to the door. Spike opened it and said, "What do you...", but cut off as he recognized the people before him.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything?" asked Oz as he and Nina stood outside the door, _during,_ the pre-full moon.

_**TBC**_


	7. The Start

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon stopped playing with his characters, but it doesn't mean that I can't play

_Disclaimer: Joss Whedon stopped playing with his characters, but it doesn't mean that I can't play. _

_Author's Note: So sorry for the gap in updates, but I did not have my computer, and my flash drive refused to work (just my luck). So hopefully I will update soon or as soon as possible! _

_GUESS WHAT? This story is all written, every chapter! All that is left if for my AMAZING FABULOUS BETA Asya to edit the chapters (I haven't given them to her yet…). This also goes for my other two fics. _

_I hope you enjoy the next chapters, but this chapter ( if you can't tell by the title) is where my story really starts, which means angst, and heavy on playing with emotions of characters to inflict pain. Not saying that that is all there will be or that this chapter has it, but this is an advanced warning. It will all have a happy ending, but the story itself might not be so happy._

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: The Start **

"DRITON!"

Argine and Endrita rushed forward, down an endless white clouded hallway. The white mist surrounded the three individuals, showing nothing else, but themselves. The man in question was staring down into a pool of mist, observing its contents. His head shot up when his name was called.

"I figured you would want to speak with me," Driton said nonchalantly, as his gaze shifted back towards the swirling mist.

Argine was the first to speak. Fear and anger clouded her eyes. "We discussed this issue before. We said that we would not aid them; yet you went behind our backs and disobeyed. We are supposed to agree as three, not one. All decisions must be discussed and evaluated! Don't you see that the cosmic balance of the dimension and the future are in danger.

"I did what was necessary. I had to get the watcher in contact with the vampire's son and the woman. They too play a major role in this apocalypse. without my having interfered in order to redirect that call, they never would have aided the fight. And as to sending the werewolves…? Well, I believe that the slayers should have all the allies they need. It was a way to refocus them."

Endrita nodded her head. "They have been slightly off track for weeks. They have yet to comprehend the seriousness of the situation at hand, and without the help of the insight that Illyria has, they are walking blind. Their books will only get them so far."

"Yes, but he still did it without seeking council from us." Argine's anger seemed to have fled from her body. "We have prepared for this. The Chase girl's abduction was not in our cards and totally unforeseen; she was going to be the link, the way to explain what was to come to pass. Then, the empath fled. His soul has gotten darker because of the burden it carries each day. I just hope these plans don't fail us too."

"They won't. Yet we have to take this chance. Elenya's power has reached its peak; the universe can feel it. Time is against us, in the sense that her apocalypse is about to begin."

The eyes of the three powers gazed into the swirling mist, as they watched the four people, waiting for it all to begin.

* * *

"Nina?"

"Oz?"

The slayer and vampire gawked at their old acquaintances as they stood in the doorway. Oz's hair was its usual red with a hint of orange in it. He looked much older and his eyes held experience. Nina, on the other hand, wore her blonde hair slightly above her shoulders with side bangs.

"Come in," Buffy said, as she escorted them to the living room. "Not that it isn't great to see you, but why are you here? And I don't think I've met you." Buffy extended her hand out to Nina, who gladly accepted it.

"I'm Nina."

"Yeah, she used to hang around with Angel and his crew back in L.A. Heard Captain Forehead sent you off before the big show. Well, well, well isn't this interesting. Wolf Boy meets Wolf Girl. How did this happen?"

"Tibet." Oz answered in his typically concise manner. Spike raised his eyebrows, questioning the answer, as he waited for Nina to reply.

"We ran into each other at a monks' temple. Apparently, Oz has been helping other werewolves tame their wolf. There was a bunch of us there and we got to talking. Guess we had more in common than we thought."

Oz looked at Buffy and Spike, who were holding hands out of habit, and who had both followed his gaze towards their interlocked fingers. "Soul?"

"Soul."

* * *

"WE'RE BACK!" Willow's voice rang through the apartment as she walked in, followed by the rest of the bunch, with Kennedy at her side, two hours later. They had just then returned, having ended their patrol with a trip to the local club, Shock. They were completely unaware of the presence of the two new guests sitting with Buffy and Spike.

"So how was your--OZ!?" Willow's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head as she stared back at her first boyfriend (that is, if you didn't count Xander at the age of 5). Willow didn't know what to think; she hadn't seen him in almost five years. Looking at him brought back old memories, some good, some bad, but they all brought back up the past. And to this day, though she would never regret staying with Tara, she would always question whether Tara would have been alive today had she stayed with Oz.

"Hey." Oz walked over and stood before her, unsure of what to do, sticking his hands into his pockets. The situation was uncomfortable enough as it was, and Kennedy, who was staring daggers at him, was making him even more uneasy.

"Nina?" Angel left the two red-heads to get re-acquainted.

"Well, I see everything went well, seeing as how you are in one piece." Nina's arms folded in front of her chest.

Suddenly, everyone else came up with excuses to leave and slipped out of the house.

Connor and the slayers mumbled something about going to the teens' club. Faith and Wood crept out and went down the hall to their apartment. Giles said something about research and Gwen and Andrew were his volunteers. Lastly, Buffy, Spike, Gunn and Xander crept out for a quick night-patrol.

This left the five of them, including Kennedy, alone to talk things over.

"So, Oz, how have you been?" Willow looked at Oz and couldn't help but smile.

"Good. You?"

"Yeah, good. You know, besides the whole ancient demon preparing an army to pick us off one by one until we are all gone, and relocating to a different country because you kinda, sort of made a giant crater where your old town used to be, and please stop me before I can babble anymore…"

"Heard about that on the news; said it was an earthquake." Oz eyed the brunette and then looked back at Willow. "Guess you and Tara aren't together anymore." Oz looked sad as he saw the pain in the redhead's eyes and the unshed tears that threatened to fall.

"Tara…she p-passed away two years ago." For the first time, Oz saw black fill the girl's striking green eyes, and then fade back. Clearly, they had a lot to catch up on.

"I'm sorry, Willow. I didn't know."

Kennedy took that moment to say something. "I'm Kennedy, Willow's girlfriend. And you are?" Kennedy's tone was snobby and clearly indicated that there would be no opportunity for she and Willow's old flame to form a friendship.

"Oz."

"Hey, Kennedy, um, do you think you could give me and Oz some time to catch up. Um, why don't you go on a quick patrol with the other slayers...or something?"

"I don't like it, but fine." Kennedy pouted a little, but realized she wasn't going to get her way and stormed off, slamming the door.

* * *

"So you send me and my family on a vacation, and then spend weeks catching up with friends and fail to mention to me that you are okay or that it is safe for us to go home?" Nina glared at Angel.

It had been hard to convince her sister and niece to leave so abruptly, and come up with an excuse not to return. Eventually, she let them go back after a week. But she stayed on after overhearing two people talk about controlling their wolf. This then brought her to Tibet to learn how to gain such control. At times, she could remain human, but she couldn't ride out the entire full-moon-night. However, she was getting better and could call forth the wolf. Subduing it was the hard part.

"I know. But I wanted to protect you."

"I know."

Angel had been thinking about everything over the past couple of weeks, and he realized that, not once, had his thoughts traveled to her. The thing in L.A had been good, but his heart hadn't been in it. "Look, Nina, there are some things we need to talk about."

"Yeah, I know, me too. You first." A knowing look appeared on Nina's face, and at the same time, a sense of relief. "I've been thinking a lot about everything these past couple of weeks. I like you, I really do; it's just..."

"You don't love me and there is someone else?"

"Well, there _was _someone… I just can't."

Nina smiled and took Angel's hand into her own. "It's been fun Angel." With that she let go of his hand and made her way to the door. She looked back at him, wishing, just like him that they were that someone they wanted each other to be.

* * *

"Well, isn't this going to be fun?" Elenya's malicious grin spread across her face as she stared at the figures in the shadows. Her gaze then turned towards a blue box of glowing energy, much like the one she had been held captive in. "Are we not having fun Illyria? These mere mortals can't last against an army of mine. But I believe I would like to play with their heads first. It is true what they say about the past coming back to haunt you. Let's see if they will be able to relive it?"

* * *

Buffy, Xander, Gunn and Spike were walking through the cemetery. Unfortunately, it was a quiet night. They didn't even find a simple fledgling or demon.

"Is it too quiet, or is it just me?" Xander mindlessly rambled on, and was rewarded with the appearance of three graceful looking people. "What?"

"You Whelp! You just jinxed us, that's what! Even I know not to say crap like that!" Spike teasingly smacked Xander over the head.

"No, I didn't—"A bright orange flash spread throughout the entire cemetery and soon Xander was standing in a much more familiar location. A little too familiar. "I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

_**TBC**_

Please check out my other two stories and TEASERS! Which now has 4 out of 16 of them posted. Reviews for any of my stories or teasers, is highly appreciated. It helps me know if I am doing a good job!


	8. All Over Again

_Disclaimer: Joss Whedon stopped playing with his characters, but it doesn't mean that I can't play. _

_Author's Note: I know, I know. I need to get better with updating, but I am trying! Here's a little taste to the next chapter, hence the 1/2 in the title! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7½: All Over Again**

"_No I didn't—"A bright orange flash spread throughout the entire cemetery and soon Xander was standing in a much more familiar location. A little too familiar. "I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut."_

Xander was standing in a big room, throughout which, tables and chairs were spread. The abandoned stage was lit by blue lights. Papers were scattered across the floor and the balcony was empty. But something was off. The Balcony! It was older looking; not the new one they had put up after Olaf had brought it down. Everything was older, it looked exactly like it had about eight years ago.

But what truly disturbed Xander was that he was at the Bronze.

"Well, it looks like I'm not in Kansas anymore." Xander walked around as his eye devoured the sight before him. He had so many memories here. He had never thought he would be able to look at the Bronze again.

"Did I go back in time?" Xander's head was filled with unanswered questions. He knew that if he was back in time, he'd have to find Buffy and Giles. Xander walked briskly to the door, oblivious of the person watching him. Xander tried to pull the door open, but was whipped back into the Bronze.

"Not going to get out that way. But you weren't ever the smart one, were you?" A smile spread across the face as its owner stepped out of the shadows, revealing his sharp front teeth and glowing, yellow eyes. The vampire's face shifted back into its normal guise as Xander got off the floor.

"Jesse?"

"Hello?" Buffy looked around the room. This room looked far too familiar as well. It was a room that, she too, had thought she would never see again.

"Why am I here?" The abandoned bomb shelter hadn't changed; this included the tacky decorations the vampire wannabes had put up when they had got there. She knew it was worthless to even try to open the door. Past experiences had taught her that she was stuck, because it locked from the outside.

"Okay, I know someone is here with me, so you might as well come on out. I can feel a vampire you know. I mean, hello, slayer!" Buffy put her hands on her hips and as she stared into the shadows, the vampire emerged.

"You know, Buffy, you're so impatient. I mean, hell, I'd just got out of my grave when you stuck a stake through my heart? Wasn't much of a fair fight. I mean, we were friends after all."

Buffy looked at his face in complete shock. "Ford?"

"Damn Whelp!" Spike looked around the old cemetery. "Well, guess I'm back in Sunnyhell. You would think that when a bloke gets burned up from the inside creating a crater, that the town would remain gone! Stupid, stupid whelp for opening his big trap."

Spike wandered around the cemetery for a bit, before a gravestone caught his attention. Spike fell to his knees and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. But they soon vanished, as he realized something was off. The date. Even the location; she hadn't been buried in a cemetery. And this date was four years before the original, and a year before he had even come to Sunnydale. "What the bleedin' hell is this?" Spike examined the grave only to find that the dirt had been disturbed…..something had come through.

"It's not nice to walk on someone's grave, Spike." He turned his head and looked at the girl in full vamp face, finding, at that moment, that one of his greatest fears had come to pass. "Hi! I'm Buffy the VAMPIRE."

"Damn! Why do I always end up poppin' up somewhere else?"

Gunn started to walk around the place. It appeared to be a factory or an abandoned lot. This place, too, seemed rather too familiar. Images floated to the surface of his mind; ones that he had been trying very hard to suppress, only to find that, at night, they managed to slip into his dreams. Some were quite old - of them running through abandoned houses, setting traps and taking risks; of him always watching - he never really took an eye off her.

Gunn loved her so much. The one time…the one time he had let her out of his sight when there had been trouble, was, to him, the only time he really should have watched her.) Gunn had thought he was doing the right thing, but he had been wrong.

"NO! Who is here? Elenya, is this your doin'?!" Gunn was enraged by the past. He had never wanted to revisit the image in his head; but this was far worse as he was now, literally, revisiting the past.

"What's the matter, Big Bro?"

"Alonna?"

"Oz, I am really sorry about that. I –I..." Willow stumbled over her words.

"Don't worry, Willow, you have nothing to apologize for." Oz went to brush a loose strand of hair from her face when a blinding, bright orange light engulfed the room. In the blink of an eye, it was gone and so too was Willow.

"Definitely not good."

"Oz? Ut-Oh?" Willow walked around nervously as she eyed the old library at the old high school. "This is definitely not good."

"GILES?! BUFFY? XANDER? Cordelia?"

Willow walked around the library, looking for any indications of a spell or talisman that could have helped her get here. Where was here anyway? The past? An alternate dimension? She tried to leave the library, hoping to explore the rest of the school, when she was shot back by an invisible force.

"Ooo. That's got to hurt, hasn't it, Puppy?"

"Not again." Willow looked at the leather clad, gothic vampire whom she had thought (and hoped) she would never see again. "Hi...uH…Me?"

Elenya sat back and observed the floating orbs, each playing out the scenes of the five captives. "This is only the beginning, and it is already getting interesting."

_**TBC**_

Please go check out my Teasers, they will be deciding which ones I will write next and I really appreciate your say on them and everything else that I write, it really helps me know that people are enjoying the fic and gives me some incentive to write!

_*******Well, if you read my Teasers you would already know, but if you didn't I'm telling you now. I have already finished ALL my stories. Yes, every chapter, but I am tweaking them a bit for my liking before I send them to my betas. So you will finally see the end of this story, hopefully, within the upcoming months! *******_


	9. The Past Bites

_Disclaimer: Joss Whedon stopped playing with his characters, but it doesn't mean that I can't play._

_Author's Note: Again, sorry! I will try to post another chapter tomorrow. I'm not posting the beta'd chapters, because that is why they have been taking too long and I'm ready to post the whole story. I will edit them at a later time, so no complaints about grammar or nothing! I apologize for the long wait. Here is the next chapter.  
_

**Chapter 8: The Past Bites: **

Every one of the Scoobies was sitting paying close attention to Oz as he told everyone the situation. The teens had been called home, and some of the more mature and experienced slayers have been brought in on the situation.

"I was just talking to Willow, and there was a flash of orange and then she is gone." Oz looked down as he remembered.

"I bet you had something to do with this. Everything was just fine until you showed up." Kennedy spat out. She was disgusted by the wolves. How many more of the people that they were forced to work with were evil? It didn't matter if they had it under control, there was no gray, Kennedy just saw the black.

Giles started flipping through the texts he had brought with him. "Now is not the time. Oz and Nina had nothing to do with this. Now if you can get over your simple petty jealousy issues, we might be able to learn something out besides the already known fact that you are a bratty snob." Not once did Giles ever look up from his book, it was almost as if he unknowingly said aloud what he was thinking.

Everyone just stared with their mouths open. Some tried to suppress a giggle, which would have turned into raging laughter, while others were in shock. None of them have ever really heard Giles say something like that before, and they were so glad he did because if he didn't, no one would have said what they all wanted to. Kennedy looked as if she was ready to explode.

"Fine. I will just find her myself then!!!" With that Kennedy stormed out of the apartment.

"Is she always like that?" Nina looked at the recently slammed door, and as an answer received unison of yes's.

"Now if we can get on with it. It appears that Willow has been abducted by Elenya, and because of the lack of response from Buffy, Spike, Gunn, and Xander, we have to assume that they have been taken as well. I have done research and I haven't been able to add much more to the information we received from Illyria. Now as I come to understand it, Elenya sends out the weaker of her soldiers first, to target little fears or past regrets. It says in one text that she sends her victims into a parallel dimension; these dimensions are of her own creation. She creates them using the memories of her victims to create the location and those who they must face there."

"Does it say how we can get them back because; the only one who could even help us with it on the magic's is there?" Dawn asked and yet part of her knew that she wasn't going to like the answer.

Giles rummaged around some books, grabbed a very old and worn book and started to flip through the pages." It says here that 'Those who have been taken will remain there trapped in the location that the dimension has taken form of. It is one specific location and cannot change until the desired task or tasks have been carried out."

"So are you saying that there are trials and tests that they have to pass?" Wood questioned.

"In a fashion. The tasks are either…dear lord." Giles put down the text and started to clean his glasses. "It appears that they and their opponents are the tasks. Neither can leave until the other's existence on that particular plane has deceased. In which, case the remaining character is sent back to this dimension usually to home or wherever Elenya specified."

Faith perked up, "That means that any nasty that defeats any of us in these places, is set free if we die and have free reign on this plane. Damn."

"They are as real as they once were to us, but they are smarter, stronger, and more powerful than ever before."

Faith raised her hand." Then my vote is for the 'Let's Not Die' side."

Giles looked at the five new girls in the group. They were the most qualified and showed the most potential out of the new recruits. "I need each of you to do something for me. Carlie. I need you and Vanessa to wake up the remaining slayers and set up patrol units around the town. Don't stop until the others return. Take shifts if you must." The two twin blondes nodded their heads and briskly walked out the door. "Alyssa, Reagan." A small brunette and red head, both about the age of 17 looked up. "I need you to go wake up the watchers and alert them of all that has happened, tell them to alert the rest of the Head Council, I want everyone everywhere on research and patrol." Lastly an older Asian girl with beautiful black hair remained. " Kimmie. I need you to alert the coven and ask them to help track down these new planes. When you're done patrol with the others." Like the rest she too went out the door.

Vi looked around at all the others. "What should we do?"

"The rest of us should look at the texts I have brought and wait for reports and the others returns." Everyone looked grim and tired yet they each grabbed a book and got to work.

* * *

"Jessie?"

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like you remember me. It must have been easy for you. With the loss of your best friend, you gain a hot new slayer." Jesse's smile faded as he spit his words out like venom. "I watched you. Watched as I was never mentioned again, watched as you forgot. Forgot me. Forgot your past. And now isn't this fortunate, because now we are both back."

Xander looked taken aback. He was looking into the eyes, even though cold, they were still the eyes of his best friend he had lost so many years ago. He had looked back from time to time, looking back at memories, but told himself not to dwell on the past, and come to accept the new changes in his life. Xander went to Jessie's funeral, not many people were there. He was never the most popular. Xander watched as they lowered the empty coffin into the grave, and as they did Xander took out the handful of dust he had scooped up from the Bronze floor and released it into the grave. "I know you're not him. You are just one of Elenya's toys to mess with our minds."

"Ah, Xander, Xander, Xander. That my friend is where you are mistaken. I am just as real as you are, I am him. I have every memory, every scar, and every trait he had, those when he was both alive and what he became. Now here is the true test, Harris. Can you kill me? Can you kill the guy you once called your best friend?" Jesse snickered as he started to circle Xander like a predator stalks its prey.

"You are not him. You don't have a soul, everything that was Jessie, is gone. All that is left is the demon. And if I recall correctly, I did kill you."

"NO! You didn't Harris! You couldn't kill me. You tried, but you couldn't. You got lucky when that human at the Bronze ran into you and sent the stake straight into my unseating heart. You would have never been able to. You were always weak Xander. Hell, even little non-Wicca Willow, was stronger than you. And hell of a lot smarter. Has the years taught you nothing? Jessie is still in me, suppressed, but he still lies within the surface. I am surprised you are still sticking to that idea, especially after everything with Spike and Angel. You really were as dense as you looked."

"Shut up." Xander started getting angry, and at the same time, fear started to fill his senses. Not the fear of facing a vampire, but the fear of facing his friend, who in a twisted way, was telling the truth that Xander had been trying to deny. In one quick move Jessie had Xander pinned against the same exact wooden raining he had been staked on, and it started it crack under the force. Xander was starting to feel dizzy, but it was after he realized the fangs in his neck that the dizziness was not coming from the blow.

* * *

"Well, Illyria looks like everything is going to plan with the insolent boy. He is already on schedule, but now let's checks on the other's progress." Elenya's gaze moved from one glowing orb to another, which contained the slayer. Another's gaze moved from one orb to another. Illyria was no longer in the cage, but paralyzed forced to watch everything Elenya was doing or whatever she was about to.

* * *

Buffy immediately tensed up and got into a battle stance. Luckily for her, the stake that she had placed him her back pocket was still existent, and she reached for it, only to see Ford move so quickly, and grab it before she even got a chance to grab.

"Why end it so soon, again. Is it so much to ask for a bit of time to talk with an old friend? I mean with you it is always stake first ask questions later. Though I must admit you are getting better. And the only reason why that is, is that you keep fucking around with these vampires. Maybe you just are waiting to replace the one you got again after he got his soul and all. You are worse than they are. That is my theory that is why you always fall for the most dangerous and cut throat. That's how you pick them so that next one will be even more of a monster than you."

Buffy sent a punch flying at his nose, which Ford easily dodged and flung her straight into a wall. "Oops! Did I hit a sore spot? Why are you trying this old crap with me? Do some new moves or something; your act is getting old. It always got old. Like in fifth grade when you fawned over me for months at a time. "Ford stalked over to where Buffy was on the floor and through her into another wall. " This time everything is different. You are the weak one. And I am ten times stronger than you. When I kill you I think I'll turn you, I've been wondering what a vampire Buffy would be like. Though I will find out soon enough when she finishes off your boy toy." A smirk formed at the edges of his mouth.

"Spike." Terror clouded Buffy's vision as her fear took control. Giving her already weakened state and her mind focus on the fate of her undead lover, she never saw as Ford's fangs leant in toward her neck.

* * *

Spike stared into the yellow eyes of his undead lover. "What is this? This never happened."

"Oh, but Spikey it did. Once upon a hellmouth, a watcher had a nightmare that his slayer was a vampire, and all the little nightmares came to life. That is where I come into that fairytale. You like fairytales don't you Spike. Especially the ones where the beast turns into a handsome prince in the end, but life's not a fairytale, and you will be nothing more than a beast. I see that, she sees that, everyone sees that. Including you. You think a soul changes everything, but people with souls murder and ravage. One day you are going to be pushed too far and SNAP! I stop being make believe and become a reality. "

"I get it. Elenya's trying to ruffle me up a bit. Get me quakin in my boots. Well, it isn't working. Now, let's stop with the talk and get to the fighting shall we."

And so it began. Spike pulled a kick to the vampire's chest sending her into a tombstone, yet she quickly jumped back up.

"That's right Spike. Kick me. Hurt me. You know you have been dying to sink your teeth into my precious neck." Vampire Buffy walked over and tilted her neck running a long finger down it shedding her vampire face, trading it for the young slayers. "All that blood always pumping through my veins. Just one taste or just one little bite, and that is all you need to get the sweet elixir that you've been craving since you first saw me dancing at the Bronze." The vampire's finger that had been tracing up and down her neck had started to cut the flesh, releasing drops of blood, and emitting the metallic scent into the air. She circled him, and his eyes followed hungrily as he watched each gush of blood glisten on her neck. "I saw you, you know. That day at the Bronze. I danced for you and you eyed me just like you are now. I bet you can still hear my heart beat that day, rising the longer you watched, just begging you to take me."

Spike leaned in closer, unaware of the thrall and its true effect on him, the smell of her blood clouding his senses, blurring the image between the vampire and his slayer. Unaware of the wooden stake gripped tightly behind the girl's back.

* * *

"Looks like you've seen a ghost? Didn't you miss me while I was gone?"

Gunn's face hardened. "I know it isn't you, I knew that a long time ago, right when I struck you with that stake."

"You mean this one." Alonna revealed the stake that was hanging on her waist. "I am faster and stronger than before. You on the other hand, sat behind a desk and signed papers, and the first real good fight you had, you almost bled to death. You're rusty. I am not. Your aging I'm not. The favors are not on your side, big bro. Why don't you just give in to what you denied all those years ago, right before you took my life away from me. You like to do that don't you. Take other's lives away. You did it to Fred."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gunn was filled with rage as he punched through vampire sending her sprawling to the floor. "You don't get to talk about them that way! YOU ARE NOTHING!"

Alonna stumbled forward with a bleeding lick which she quickly licked. " That is it. Let it all out. All the pain you caused a family, by taking the life of their daughter, the one your friend loved. Even though you had your heart ripped out hundreds of times, the pain didn't compare to the aching feeling of your marked soul. Or wait. What about the professor. Her professor. You killed him too. Whatever happened to the mission. I think you were corrupted long before you stepped a foot into that law office. And it all started with me. Now I think it is about time you let me finish what I have started."

Alonna smashed Gunn's head into a wall and slipped her fangs into the protruding vein on his neck.

* * *

"Didn't expect to see me again did you?" The vampire look just like she did years ago, though as did Willow, she aged mirroring the exact look of the older redhead.

"Well, truthfully no. Do you need to get back again, I could do a spell. A lot better than I go awhile back." As she said this the doppelganger walked forward causing her to timidly step back.

"No I don't need a spell to get out this time. Well….it is a spell all in itself. See if you die, I am free."

"_Adstringo." _Willow waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Willow's eyes widened as she tried to run, but was quickly caught by the vampire who held Willow's hands behind her back.

"Not so fast puppy. I haven't even started playing. Magic is funny isn't it. If a place is completely created from magic, old , dark magic. The rest of the dark magic simply disappear, leaving you helpless." The vampire pulled back Willow's hair to the side and licked her neck.

Willow's last thought was a shocking one, even with the fear and threat of dying right in front of her, she thought of the most amusing thing, the doppelganger had done a good thing for her. She helped her figure out she could be gay. With that Vampire Willows fangs slipped into her skin.

* * *

Illyria started struggling thrashing her head violently, trying to gain feeling back into her lower limbs. "Well, looks like everything is going faster than usual. I thought they were supposed to be strong, and yet they were so easily defeated? My reign has just begun and know I have knowledge on how to handle them next. Intriguing. " Elenya left the room turning her back on the multiple orbs that faded back to a black abyss signaling the end of the dimension and the life of one of its occupants.

* * *

"Giles, they have been gone for three hours! We can't just sit here and sift through these books!" Dawn slammed the book back on the table and everyone looked up. "We have to do something a spell or something. We have to get there. Who knows what they are doing or what is happening to them."

Andrew walked over and placed a hand on the young brunette's shoulder. " There is nothing else we can do but help look through the texts. . They are all strong and can take care of themselves. I am afraid if it were me I wouldn't be so lucky. They can take care of themselves.'

An orange glow filled the room, as it faded five figure were standing in the middle of the room gazing at their surroundings.

"I've really got to stop poppin out of now where into a bloody room full of people."

* * *

**Before:**

Xander was struggling as he felt the life slowly drain out of him drop by drop. He might only have one eye, but he could clearly see that he was in a dire situation and knew he needed to escape. The line running through his head was ' remember Jessie' over and over again. Somehow he was the key.

"Turn me…" Xander barley choked it out of his mouth, but the pressure on his neck lessened as he felt the fangs emerge.

"What?" The vampire was truly shocked at this request. He had been given the memories of his friend, and he had treated with such hostility and disgust, and yet here he was asking to become the one thing he despises most in this world.

Xander was gaining some blood back, yet he couldn't get enough he needed. All he had to do was keep him distracted. " I said turn me. You said I forgot. I passed off your death, but I didn't. I remembered I remembered every day. Every day I remembered you. I remembered you as a reason to keep fighting, a reason to help. I know you're not really him, but if you are going to kill me, I wanted to get that off my chest and say it." Xander was now able to stand without leaning on the cracked wooden railing. " And most importantly I just wanted to say that, so you know that I killed you because I loved you. You were my best friend."

"But you've never killed—" Xander mustered up his remaining strength and pushed against his friend and showed him into the broken railing watching once again as his friend turn to dust. And the rest faded to black.

* * *

Though as the fangs descended towards the slayer's neck , she thought about her undead lover, and waited for the opportune moment, as he leaned in she grabbed the back of his neck and slammed it against the wall. Spike had taught her this, well he didn't know it but he did. It was a little over a year ago, when he was teaching the potentials about a vampires' attack.

"_Vi, what do you do if a vampire is leaning in to bite your neck?" Spike walked in front of the dozen of potentials and looked each one in the eyes. Buffy was standing behind him watching him as he moved, as he enjoyed teaching them, yet only she could see how it affected him by the way he moved or the way he looked. She knew him. _

_Vi stuttered," You fight or-or-or scream.." _

"_No. You wait and let him touch your neck."_

_Buffy's eyes had widened in surprise, but did not act. Curiosity got the best of her. Many of the potentials gripped their stakes a little tighter. _

_Spike moved over towards Buffy in game face, and leaned in towards her as he explained." At this point, a vampire believes they won, and the bloodlust consumes them so much so that they are unaware of the victim's actions. This is when you attack. Any farther away, and a vampire can feel your body tense, and sense your actions, but when their right here," Spike leaned in closer to Buffy's neck, unaware of the quickening of her pulse or his unnecessary breathing sending shivers up her back. " They are oblivious to everything including the reactions or movements of the person in their grasp." _

She pulled back the stake she had stole while Ford was leaning in , and staked the consumed vampire watching as the dust settled and blackness engulfed her.

* * *

Spike reacted within a second pulling the vampire Buffy so that their chests were touching, and that is when he pushed back and drove the stake through him and into the girl's heart. Spike had lived with Drusilla most of his undead life, thrall had never worked on him because he learned to reflect it. Dru had quite a few times uses it on him and each time it got easier to loosen the pull until it was almost non-existent. Watching the face of the woman he loved turn to dust, broke his heart. Spike knew it wasn't her, but the vampire's words still floated in his brain. All it took was one second of relapse one moment of getting lost , and that could be her fate. That burned him up inside, as he watched his vision faded to black.

Gunn didn't react. He didn't move. Part of him wanted to given, more so than it had those years ago. He truly believed that this is what he deserved, for all the pain he caused, for all the mistakes he made. He wanted it all to end.

_But, the other part, showed Alonna, running along the roof top at the age of 5, with Gunn chasing after her to make sure she didn't fall. Alonna was basked in sunlight, that glowed around her to make her silhouette glow like a fallen angel. Gunn had never been happier seeing her free spirit even through the life that they both lived. That was the day he made a vow to himself to be her protector. _

Gunn remembered that promise. All the insecurity and guilt of the day she died passed like a storm, and the light shown through again, and he saw her , the silhouette of his fallen angel. Gunn reached out and grabbed the stake that he had put through the heart of his sister years ago, and Gunn protected his sister, and released the demon sending it back to dust, and watched as the falling angel returned back home. Gunn protected her that day, he did the right thing. As he did today, he protected the memory of his sister . The last thing Gunn saw was the pile of ashes on the floor, being blown as everything faded to the darkness.

* * *

Willow's hair turned a bright shade of white as the pure power flowed through her veins into that of the doppelganger. She was unique, and the vampire reminded her of the one who made her that way. The one that changed her world and showed her a new one, and only part of that was her orientation.

"_Everything has a balance. Did you know that even a world made up of evil has one?" Tara rubbed tiny circles on the redheads back as her lover flipped through a book. _

"_How, if the only force is evil how is it balanced without the good." Willow looked up in Tara's eyes awaiting her answer. _

"_That is the balance. It is balanced because there is no pureness, if there was to be too much good exposed into the dimension, the balance would be broken destroying the evil that came in contact with the good. It works the same way in opposite dimensions. If there is too much good, and a dark force were to unbalance it, it would undo the good. That is the reason why the good want to maintain a balance of good and evil. When one tips the other disintegrates, which could end the populations of demon and humans both. Not all demons are bad and not all humans are good, so we all carry a little bit of the other. If one force were to tip, everything would disappear except the pure."_

"_It must take a lot of power to do that though I mean a whole world."_

"_I think you could do that." Tara smiled._

"_No, Me? Maybe you but I am not that special." Willow shook her head. Never would she have that much power._

"_But you are." _

The vampire Willow's ashes swirled in the room as the white light engulfed the library, and faded as everything turned to black.

* * *

The five figures stood in the middle of the living room gazing at everything, looking at it in a new light because of the knowledge they gained and the internal struggles they faced. All, but one took in everything freshly. He gained the knowledge of what would be the result if anything were to happen if he got lost from his path even for a second. One moment of anger or pain, or even happiness could do more harm. Spike gazed into the eye's of Buffy, and saw the beautiful green orbs, and in a mere second, he knew what he had to do, because in her eyes he lost himself, and everything around him. Spike only saw her, and now the haunting image of what could be if he got too close.

_**TBC**_


	10. Only So Long Till It All Disappears

Disclaimer: The all mighty Joss owns all Buffyverse characters, and I simply borrow them, but have no credit for them.

_Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it!! Thanks again to everyone who has read the story and especially the ones who have taken the time to review and tell me what they think of it. It really helps!_

**Chapter 9: Only So Long Till it All Disappears**

Buffy watched him as he observed her. She saw sorrow and hurt in his eyes. What had happened to him?

Dawn ran up to her and hugged her. "Oh my God. We were all so worried. You have been gone for hours."

"Hours? But it was just five minutes." Willow explained and the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, in different dimensions there is a different time-"Giles was cut off by a bunch of 'we know' and 'yeah'. "Well, if you didn't want to know why did you ask?"

"I was just stating a fact."

"So, I know a question I would really like to know." Everyone turned their heads toward Oz. "What happened."

"Yes, Buffy please." Giles sat back down on the worn couch and many of the others joined as they all were eager to hear the story.

"I don't know about everyone else, but everything was so real. I mean I was literally back in the old bomb shelter where Ford and the wannabe-vampires once were. Everything was how it was."

Willow exclaimed, "ME TOO! I mean I wasn't at the bomb shelter, but I was in the old Sunnydale High library, and all the books and everything was exactly how it was."

"Yeah, The Bronze was a little older since I last saw it, but it was THE Bronze."

"Yes, well, I have been doing a bit of research, and it really is the place where you have been taken, just in a different reality. It is meant to give you the familiarity, which aids in bringing your fears or insecurities to the surface. What was there?" Giles started sifting through more volumes and texts as Buffy continued.

"It was Ford. Not human Ford, but he was a vampire. I mean he died so many years ago, but he knew everything that happened. I was trapped in there with him and we talked."

"You talked?"

"Well, talked more like 'I am going to kill you but here is what you're afraid of' then we fought for a bit. Ford was so strong. And fast. I staked him in the end, but he did get close to-"

"Biting you." Willow finished for her as her, Gunn, and Xander revealed their bite marks on their necks.

"Yeah...guess you had fun times with the vamps too. Spike?" Buffy's faced showed concern as she saw his chest wound." Oh God! Are you okay?" Buffy rushed over by his side, only to be brushed off. How did she not notice it sooner?

"I'll live." Spike got up from the chair and made his way into the bedroom slamming the door.

Buffy started to go after him, when a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. "I think I should take care of this. Tell Giles everything." With that Angel made his way into the room.

"What do you want Peaches?" Spike glared as he saw Angel enter the room.

"You know what. I saw that look on your face when you got back. I recognized it. You're going to do something stupid."

"No I am not. And it is none of your business what I do!!"

"You're thinking of leaving her aren't you?" Angel faced showed concern as he moved to look out the window to the night sky. "It's not worth it."

Spike walked up next to him and walked out onto the balcony looking at the stars. "Yeah, but its right. When I was taken, Elenya took me to a part of Buffy's past. One when she was a vampire. She told me about it once, some kid made nightmares come true. But it was her, I saw her. She smelled exactly like her. Everything about her was Buffy. The things she said. Evil has got a knack for tellin the truth, and did she tell enough of it." Spike turned his back as he continued. "And the truth was. Part of me wanted her that way. She would be with me for so long…"

"But it wouldn't really be her. I thought the same thing. It is why I left. I couldn't give her everything, but so much of it was the temptation. I knew she would die, and I would just watch her. Maybe hold it off for awhile, but that's it. And after I bit her…I was already leaving but…"

"It just made it that much harder. I can't do it, you know." Spike turned around and looked Angel in the eyes. "Watch her, watch her die. Not again. I promised myself I would do everything in my power to keep that from happening. I'm never bloody strong enough. I am weak when I am with her, and you better bloody not poke fun. Leaving her was the hardest thing I ever done. I don't want to have to do that again. I really don't think I can. I think about it often you know. Especially, with the nightmares. It is always the same. She is dying and I can't help her. Sometimes I turn her to save her, and others I don't."

"Either way Spike, you lose her."

Spike's eyes held unshed tears." Isn't there anyway I can have her?"

A smile rose on Angel's face "Not running away and leaving her would be a good way. We both might as well take in the time here. It is only so long before it all disappears." With that they both gazed out the window again, and just listened to the voices they could hear from the other room. "Maybe you should take her out or something. I think she would like that."

"Yeah I think she would too. "A smile couldn't help but form on Spike's face. "I have to admit and bloody stake me for saying this but Peaches, you have a point. Oh Bollocks. I just agreed that you're right this must be a bloody apocalypse."

"Well, it is. Who would have thought I would be giving you advice on how to help your relationship with Buffy."

Spike started to laugh as he and Angel made their way out of the room. "Ten reasons you know you are in the middle of an apocalypse…."

The others head rose as the two souled vampires made their way out of the room. Laughing.

Giles took one look at them and went back to the text. "This must be an apocalypse."

Spike looked at Buffy and felt guilt. "Luv? Can I talk to you for a bit?" Spike walked back into the room not waiting to see if she would follow. Buffy got out of the chair she was in and made her way into the room closing the door behind her. When she saw Spike, he was out o the balcony looking at the stars. So she went to go join him, their arms brushing up against one another's. Shockingly Spike grasped her hand with his own.

"I'm really sorry, that I blew up at you. I was being a bloody ponce." Spike looked down at her and then back out at the sky as he spoke. "It is just that it was hard where I went."

Buffy looked up at him and then finally understood. "It was me. Wasn't it? I was where you were."

"No. Well, yes, but no. You were a vampire. And you said some things I wish you didn't, but in truth what she said I already knew." Spike explained. "She told me I wanted you, which everyone knows is the truth. I always want you Buffy; there is no doubt about that. Even when I hated you I wanted you. You are in my blood, my heart, my soul. And it scares me. How much I love you. How much I need you. When I stayed away from you I felt lost. Part of me was missing, yet I went on. How I don't know. Fighting helped. It numbed it for a few moments." He turned Buffy so that he was looking in her eyes. "Buffy. I'm afraid. I am afraid one day I am going to hurt you. I love you so much, but it is in my nature. I love listening to your heart beat as it increases when I am near, or is so soft and calm as you sleep. What if I lose control? Just once. And I bite you. What happens then?"

"I know you Spike. You're not a monster anymore, I know that you won't."

"Then you really don't know me." Spike watched as she took an unconscious step back, as fear filled her eyes. "It is what she showed me there. How much I want to. How much I want to feel so close to you. How much I am afraid it will happen. But it is so much more than just that. My mind is buzzing with all the thoughts. So many fears or insecurities. I have never been more afraid in my life. I can't give you everything."

"Spike, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to?" Her and brushed his cheek. "I love everything about you, and it is you I want. Nothing and no one else. What you do for me is just a bonus. I love who you are. How you try so hard, to be a better man, but you can't see that you are. Part of that is my fault, and I am sorry. When I am near you, you give me strength. All the fears or worries just fade away, like they don't exist. I trust you Spike. It is time for you to trust yourself."

"I can't. It felt like I died when you did. I died when I put the stake through her heart. It wasn't you, and yet it was. I would do anything just to have you. I can't trust myself. I would try with everything in my power to save you from death. That is what scares me. What will I do when the times comes. Can you really trust me to let you go? Let you slip away from me again. Can you trust me not to damn you like Drusilla damned me? I don't know if I can lose you again. Not again. I can't. I couldn't live without you. I am afraid I won't let you go."

Tears slid down Buffy's cheeks as she watched the man she loves confess his fears. "You want to know the truth. Sometimes, I think about it. Letting you just turn me. And that scares me. I know that you are going to live forever, and I'm not. I don't want to lose you. Because once I do I'm not sure if I can get you back. And I want to. I want to spend eternity with you. And then others, I want to grow old with you. I wish there was a way that we could. A way that we could both just die peacefully in each other's arms. And be sure that we will be with each other later. If you died again Spike. The same goes for me. I would die without you. So many times I just wish I would die because you were gone. I didn't eat for days. But I couldn't fight. Because if I did I didn't trust myself enough to try to win. What are we supposed to do?" Buffy hugged Spike as she sobbed into his chest, his shirt absorbing the salty tears, as tears of his own slipped down his cheeks.

"I don't know. God. I can't imagine a day or night without you. To think that one day I will be still alive and looking up at the sky and the stars here tonight will have gone out and that you wouldn't be here to see the new ones with me. I am going to do everything that I can for you to live a long life. No matter what. I want to just spend a day with you tomorrow. Dusk till Dawn. Just us."

"I love that idea." Buffy looked up a captured Spike's lips with hers, as they spent the rest of the night looking at the stars, and just holding each other close.

* * *

When Buffy awoke the next morning it was to an empty bed. The curtains were open and sunlight filled the room. Panic took Buffy, but then she saw that there was no dust. No ashes. No nothing. She reached into her closet and pulled out her baby blue robe, and walked to the kitchen. As she got closer noise could be heard followed by many shouts and curses. She peered in only to see Spike cooking. Buffy smiled as she watched him. It looked as if he was cooking everything. And it smelled so good. She tried to suppress a giggle as she saw the pile of burnt toast in the trash.

The toaster went off again only to reveal…more burnt toast. "You stupid bloody hell of a machine!!!! What do I have to bloody do for you to stop burning every piece of bread I stick in you!!!!" Spike pulled out the toast and through it with the rest of the pieces in the trash can that was overflowing with burnt toast.

Buffy couldn't resist." You might want to try turning it off of high and then off of crispy."

Spike spun around and then looked at the toaster. He laughed. "You know you're supposed to be sleeping. And I am supposed to bring you breakfast in bed while I wake you up."

"OH!" With that the smile grew wider as she raced back to her room. Buffy closed the drapes and placed her robe back in the closet. She jumped under the covers and pretended to be asleep.

Just a few minutes later, Spike walked in carrying two trays. Each contained stack of pancakes, slices of unborn toast, a glass of orange juice, two eggs, sausage and bacon, and on one a single red rose in a vase. Spike smiled as he saw her pretending to be asleep.

"I know you are awake you know, luv." Spike set the trays down on the end table and crawled on the bed and kissed her cheek.

Buffy shook her head," I am asleep." With that she through the covers over her head.

Spike laughed and pulled the covers back down and led a trail of kisses from her neck to her lips, "I guess I will have to figure out a way to wake you up then." Spike took her lips with his own and was lost in a passionate kiss. They only broke apart when Buffy need air.

"I could get used to waking up like this you know." Buffy smiled as she cuddled closer to Spike as he held her in his arms.

"Pet, you weren't even sleeping," Spike laughed as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I was hungry and you were gone…"Buffy looked up at Spike and pouted a little. spike loved that. She always knew that he couldn't resist.

"Look at that lip… gonna get it." Spike smiled as he recited the words from so long ago. It was a few minutes before they broke apart. "And as for the hunger problem I have the solution. Spike grabbed the two trays off the night stand.

"Two? You don't expect me to eat both of those." Buffy teased him as he passed her the one with the rose and kept the other for himself. "You are the weirdest vampire I have ever met."

"Why is that?" Spike took a bite out of the pancakes.

"You actually eat normal food…."Buffy was cut off when Spike took a piece of toast and dunked it into his mug that wasn't full of coffee, but blood. "I take that back. Ewww….you are going to ruin my appetite."

"Like that could happen." Spike ducked as Buffy went to playfully swat his head.

"So what else are we going to do today?" Buffy asked as she ate a piece of eggs.

"Ahh, now you don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?"

"I don't like surprise, have of the time they lead to trouble and slaying, so you might as well tell me now or I am going to have to find out on my own."

Spike smirked, "How did Niblet or your mum keep you gifts hidden?"

"Well, after a few years of me finding them, mom kept them at the gallery and Dawn…actually I don't know what she did with them seeing as how I could never find them." Buffy scrunched her brow and once again formed a bit of a pout.

Spike leaned in once again," We are never going to get out of this bed if you keep doing that."

Buffy looked up and a smirk matching Spike's rose on her lips." Promise?"

* * *

Spike always kept his promises and they didn't get out of bed for a few hours. Eventually, Spike made Buffy get ready, in order to go to the next part of the surprise, and who was Buffy to turn down a surprise.

"Spike why are we going to the garage…SPIKE!!!" Buffy started getting really excited. "Did you buy me a car?"

"Buffy, the day I buy you of all people a car is the day Peaches and Captain Cardboard get hitched in Vegas…that would be amusing…" Spike dazed off as he thought about the very entertaining thought. He would pay money to see that. And though Buffy didn't say it she was thinking the same thing.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Spike turned around to face her," You can't drive. You would crash the car before you left and after my Desoto incident…I really loved that car. And you didn't even like me then."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh. Unfortunately, Spike really did love that car, but her laugh was infectious to him, and he joined in. Spike would never forget that day. It was one of the few days they had together, when there weren't any pressures of an apocalypse or friend's opinions. It was one of the days that gave Spike hope that maybe; just maybe; there could be something between them.

_It was about a week or two before Glory took Dawn, or even knew she was the Key. Spike as usual was stalking around the cemeteries hoping to catch a glimpse of his slayer. That is when a breeze blew and a scent of lavender caught his sense. Buffy. He quickly walked toward the direction, but made sure to be careful not to make any noise. They weren't exactly in a good place, but what did he expect after he chained her up in a room with his other two past relationships. Then, she kissed him after he had been tortured by Glory. If it had taken him being chained up instead of her, you can be 100 sure he would…I mean hell, he had the chains…and handcuffs…_

_The de-invite hurt the most though. It takes at least a half-an hour to do that spell, meaning she was already going to disinvite him before his plan went wrong. That is when he caught site of her, her hair was up in a ponytail, and she was wearing these tight dark denim jeans with a maroon mid-arm sleeved shirt. _

_Buffy stopped walking and immediately had her guard up. She sensed a vampire was close; it took just a few moments to realize who it was, Spike. Buffy did find it a bit unusual that she could tell when he was by. Buffy relaxed from her battle stance. "Spike," her voiced held a bit of annoyance. "I know that you're here."_

_Spike stepped out from the tree he had been behind. Spike had on a legendary smirk. "You knew it was me."_

"_Yeah, well don't flatter yourself, how can I not know it was you. Every time your near, I get a migraine." Spike's smirk vanished. "Why do you insist on bothering me Spike? I don't like you. Can't you just leave me alone?" Buffy turned to leave._

"_Why did you do it slayer?" Buffy turned to be met with his ice blue eyes gazing at her. What she saw their shocked her, it was the same look he gave her with the disinvite, it was pain and sorrow. _

_Buffy felt that the best approach was just to play stupid, hoping to avoid the topic. "Did what."_

"_Disinvite me". A rush of relief went through Buffy." I know you did it before I told you, and I think I deserve to know. Or why did you kiss me?"Buffy's relief was gone. _

"_No Spike you really don't. You are a monster you don't deserve anything."It was at that comment Spike admitted defeat. He went to turn to go, but she stopped him. Spike couldn't believe how fast her heart was pounding. It almost seemed as if he was in one of his dreams. _

"_Spike, can I ask you a favor?" Buffy's green eyes sparkled up at him. He would have almost said yes instantly, but after what had just taken place, he didn't feel like saying much of anything._

"_I don't know, Slayer. Do you deserve this favor?" _

"_Look, I am sorry". God did I just say that. "I'd just don't really know okay." Buffy looked down. She was confused as it was with all the stuff going on in her life, and Spike just added to it. _

_Spike considered for a moment. "What do you need, Buffy?"_

_Buffy was startled by after everything she said to him before, how easily he accepted. "I just need to know that you will protect Dawn, if anything happens to me, I want you to take Dawn and drive, somewhere, anywhere, just until Giles can figure out a way to kill Glory. Can you promise me that?"Tears formed in Buffy's eyes._

"_No."_

"_NO?" Buffy was shocked, she knew that Dawn and him were friends and expected him to agree to protect her. "Please Spike, please promise me this. Glory is too strong."_

"_True." Spike cupped Buffy's cheek bringing her face up so that their eyes met. "But you are stronger. You are going to be the one to drive her out of her if things go south. You not me."_

_At that Buffy smile and let out a little laugh, "We wouldn't make it to the next block if I drove, I can't. Every time I've tried I crashed. The only reason I think that I passed my test was that the driver was too afraid to get in the car with me again."_

_Spike smiled. "You can't be that bad. Come on." Spike turned and started walking at a brisk pace. Buffy followed._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To teach you to drive." They didn't speak again till they reached Spike's Desoto. "Hop in" Spike flung Buffy the keys._

_Buffy looked uneasily at the keys and then at the car. "Spike you are like in love with this car… are you sure you want me to drive."_

_Spike sat impatiently in the passenger's seat, "Oh come on Buffy…what's the worst that can happen?"_

_Spike looked at it in shock. "Bloody hell."_

_Buffy looked guilty. "I told you shouldn't have let me drive it." Buffy looked over to the Desoto. The front and windows were smashed in, the roof completely torn off, and two tires were popped. Plus, the lights were broken and not to mention the windshield wipers stuck in a bright green horned demon._

"_Sure a little dent here and there but…God, if I weren't already dead you would have probably killed me. You know I don't blame your driving instructor."_

"_Spike it wasn't my fault they were towards me what else was I supposed to do?"_

_The scary part was the demon came after the total destruction of the car, except for the roof that was the demon…or Spike trying to escape from the car, depending on how you look at the situation. Either way it was gone._

"_They were other bloody cars…in the opposite lane!!! They are supposed to be coming towards you!"_

"_But your car goes really fast, and I didn't know it steered so easily!"_

"_And that is why you drove my car OFF a hill and into this ditch!!"_

"_I-I am so sorry." For once Spike actually felt her apology. _

"_Ah, pet it's alright. It was one hell of a car, but it was getting bloody old. I was thinking about getting a motorcycle anyway."Spike took one last look at the car, and turned to walk away, but quickly turned around._

"_Buffy, if something ever comes up and you need to get away. Call me, and let me drive, so you don't kill everybody. Maybe I can get a nice Porsche, for me, you, and Lil Bit. Just promise me you'll let me drive." Spike smiled and so did Buffy._

"_I promise."_

Here we are. Buffy and Spike finally reached the garage. Inside was a beautiful jet black Porsche with extremely tinted windows.

Buffy couldn't help but notice how Spike glowed when he looked at the car, and couldn't resist, "So, baby," Buffy went and seductively hugged him, "When do I get to drive."

"Bloody NEVER!! I love you, but there is only so much a man and his car can take." Spike face was in total horror.

"Gosh, chill, I was kidding…sorta. So is your new car the surprise?"

"Get in." So Buffy got in the passenger seat and Spike in the drivers. The garage door opened and light flooded the room, including the car.

"Spike!!!...Spike?" Buffy was in shock as Buffy filled the car and saw the peroxide blonde smiling at her, as light filled the car, and lit up his skin. Not even a single spark or sizzle was to be seen.

"Spike…you're in the sunlight. Your alive."

_**TBC**_

_**Please, tell me what you think! Reviews help me so much to know if I am doing a good job or not! **_

_**Also, check out my poll in my profile and TEASERS, to pick which story I should work on next. The choice is yours so I think you should take advantage of that fact.  
**_


	11. The Letter in the Will

* * *

Disclaimer: The all mighty Joss owns all Buffyverse characters, and I simply borrow them, but have no credit for them. But I wish I did…

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Again I really appreciate the feedback. I am trying to update faster with the break, so you will probably see some more chapters, escpecially for this one. Unfortunaltley, though I already wrote Nineteen Days Later, I am very unhappy with where it went in the end, so I have been re-writing the remaining chapters, so maybe sometime soon...hopefully, you will see an update on that as well!

Not in this chaptr, but the next chapters, things are going to get much darker and I strech the much. Violence: Check, Language: Check, Charactre Death: Check. This is a very dark story and that is where I am taking it, so you have been warned! Enjoy.

**Chapter 10: The Letter in a Will**

The six of them were all sitting at a long chestnut table. The right side of the room was bathed in light. Endrita, Argine, and Driton were sitting on one side, their hair so white it glowed in the light.

The other side was completely opposite. No beam of light illuminated their features. Gethen, Nerezza, and Dughall were dressed in their dark suits glaring at the Powers.

It wasn't unusual that both groups were sitting in the same room, yet both tried more than ever to prevent it from happening too often. Of course some things cannot be held off for too long, no matter how much you wish to. The Senior Partners and the Powers did this about once a year, unless dire circumstances arise or one side wishes to speak with the other. This was one of those times.

"WE agreed millions of years ago that Elenya would stay in that prison until the time when we were certain that she could be destroyed. Yet you became impatient and resentful and let her loose." Driton spat out. He hated these meetings yet he was the one who called it. Driton wanted to clear up the reason behind Elenya's release, but part of him did not want to know.

A smirk appeared on Gethen's face, one that brought chills to even the Powers. "Your just upset that she is after your so called champions. Don't get your halos up in a bunch; Elenya will be back in her box again…after her task is complete."

Argine slammed her seat back, "Do you really think she is going to stop there!?! Elenya is not under your control, the second she kills them she will come back and get us, including you! Elenya is known for her vengeance, and what we did deserve to be punished in her eyes. She will stop at nothing to seek her revenge on us. How do you know we will be so willing to help you after she destroys the lives of our champions?"

"Dear, sweet Argine." Dughall's leer matched the one of Gethen. "We _know _that you will support Elenya's imprisonment no matter the fate of your heroes. What are a few messily people in a world with hundreds of _slayers_?" If you could have choked on a word, slayer who have been the one to get stuck in his throat. He resented the fact that now instead of just one there were hundreds screwing up the Partners well thought plans, and diminishing their demon population day by day. Hopefully after Elenya's done with the others, she could work on the slayers. Without the slayer and the ways to recreate her forgotten by the watchers, demons would finally be in control. They would finally be in control.

Little did they all know that Elenya was finalizing her second attack, and this time only a few people's past would stay in the past.

* * *

A blonde woman with her hair in a tight bun and a gray business suit, briskly walked down the corridor. She carried a thick manila envelope in her hand.

She gently knocked on the chestnut door at the end, but did not wait to be invited and just opened the door and let herself in. The room was a bit small , but beautiful. It had bookcases filled with old books against all the walls, and a giant wooden desk filled with stacks of paper work and more books.

Rupert Giles looked up from the text he was deciphering at the sudden intrusion. "Ms. Danes this better be urgent, I have no time to deal with any sudden complications, or anything to do with the working of the Council. Jack Tungsten was appointed in charge in my absence. What would cause you to come all this way from England."

Claire Danes placed the envelope on his desk, " This arrived at the Council, sir. It is specifically addressed to you and must be extremely urgent. It came from the vault. Whose I am unsure of but its contents were to go directly to you immediately after the death of this person. Unfortunately, some parties related would not cooperate with us, and it was taken unwillingly without the party's knowledge."

Giles glasses were wiped, then put back on his aged face. He looked at the thick folder to the woman. " Which were the parties and which vault?" Council Vaults had been used from the beginning to keep information per watcher. Every watcher used one to secure the safety of diaries, books, wills, and important information or objects. Though, these vaults and its contents would not be dispersed unless the watcher wished it or was dead.

"The vault belonged to Wesley Wyndam- Price , his father Roger Wyndam-Price with held its contents, solely for the fact that all information and objects should be burned for his disgrace to the Council and his alignment with Wolfram and Hart. We managed to get all objects within the vault they are currently on their way here. According to the note on the envelope all information with guarding the contents of the vault are in that folder. It says to be rushed immediately to you."

"Thank you Claire, now please excuse me. We will accommodate you to a room for the time being, until the boxes arrive. Then we will send you on a jet back to England where you will continue training your assigned group of slayers. That will be all." Giles grabbed a letter opener from a jar on his desk and opened the envelope, without waiting to see Ms. Danes leave or even wait till the door fully closed. Giles pulled out a letter and began to read.

_Dear Rupert, _

_Unfortunately, if you are reading this my time has come. Recently we have taken over headquarters of Wolfram & Hart headquarters in Los Angeles. I am quite aware of your disapproval of this fact along with the Council, yet we are not corrupt. In fact, it is you that is. Winifred Burkle, a beautiful intelligent woman was taken over by an Old One due to your disobliging and hasty decline to help. No matter the real reason, I hold full responsibility of her death on your shoulders, may that burden be with you till your life too come to an end. That is not the reason I am writing this letter. _

_Since my first year of working with Angel, the Shanshu Prophecy has been a project of mine. Until, recently it was discovered that Angel would become human or shanshu after the apocalypse. Which apocalypse is unfortunately unknown and I have been trying to discover the date of occurrence. Whether you know or not, Spike is alive and returned from the amulet. The prophecy does not specifically name the vampire, but refers to it as the vampire with the soul, a champion of the Powers. Because of Spike's major role in the Sunnydale apocalypse, Spike as well as Angel, are both candidates._

_I am asking you now to continue my work, and use the resources I have left. While working with Wolfram & Hart, I have been able to use a series of enchanted books or templates. Don't be alarmed at their appearance because…_

Giles head snapped up at the knock on the door and the entrance of Ms. Danes. "Sorry to intrude but the Mr. Wyndam-Price's personal belongings have arrived. Shall we leave them here?"

"Yes, set them down then excuse yourselves. Thank you." Eight men walked in carrying a box set them down and all left the room leaving Giles alone with the letter and eight uniquely shaped boxes. Giles continued to read.

_Don't be alarmed at their appearance because they are blank, you simply speak the name of the codex, book or prophecy to the spine and open the book. Make sure you say precisely what you are looking for including translation or edition. Simply open the book, and what you asked for's text will appear. _

_I am leaving this along with much more in your hands, for though I hope not there might be a time when you will have to use them. They are highly valuable and irreplaceable. Through my translation of the prophecy and recent events, I feel as though these items might greatly effect the outcome of the future. Possibly even cause us to win. Do not reveal the contents to anyone else, besides yourself or those you can honestly trust. I would recommend you keep them to yourself until the time presents itself when needed. If knowledge managed to reach Wolfram & Hart or their agents that you have these…you will be in danger. If you have any questions, get in contact Angel or even Spike ( if they survived the attack on the Black Thorn), please too fill them in on any discoveries found related to the prophecy. _

_There is a new passage I have discovered that might lead to even more than a reward just for the vampire with a soul. It mentions the slayer and friends. I feel that the apocalypse mentioned is going to make itself known within a couple years or sooner. Give my regards to Illyria, Angel, Spike, Lorne, Conner, and Gunn, if all survive. I have addressed each a letter inside and also the envelope contains my will. I suggest contacting the survivors associated with Angel, they can help. They are still good at heart no matter where we were located. Good luck in the future. _

_Sincerely Wesley Wyndam- Price _

_P.S. Do not let my father get hold of the items in this vault, I have a fear he might try to destroy them. _

_P.S.S. The objects from Wolfram & Hart are stolen. Keep them safe, it might be a shame if you were repeatedly attacked by demonic agents…might be. _

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. Wesley's reference to the upcoming apocalypse might be the one they were currently in. " Why does everything have to get even more bloody complicated." Giles emptied the remaining contents of the envelope including the will, addressed letter, and also a key to what is in each box and what it does. Giles's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger than they became as he skimmed the list of objects.

* * *

"Spike…you're in the sunlight. You are alive."

Buffy could not understand why Spike started to laugh. He simply looked at her and kept laughing, even placing a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"What the hell is so funny!!!" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and unintentionally pouted. She was so confused. Why would being alive be so funny.

At the sight of her pout his laughter stopped. "Sorry pet but Peaches owes me some cash. See I'm not human. Wait." Spike motioned for her to keep quiet before she could ask. " It is Necro-tempered glass , the car is fitted with it I can drive around out in the sun, but cannot walk out in it. And to answer your next question Peaches bet me three-hundred bucks you would think the Gem of Amara. I bet you would think I was human. "

Buffy smacked Spike across the head. "Not funny! I really thought… you know you are evil!"

Spike smirked and face and posture held so much arrogance, "Well, luv, I am the Big Bad." As Spike leaned in to kiss Buffy, her cell went off.

"Bloody Hell."

Buffy gave him a sympathetic look as she answered. "What is it Giles?"

Spike slammed his head down on the steering wheel, lucky not hitting the horn. Strike Two. Second time they tried to do something special just the two of them and something got in their way. He could hear the conversation, and Giles suggested a Scooby meeting as soon as possible because of some new information. What else is new?

"But Giles—"

"Fine, I will be up there in a minute." Buffy shut the phone and mumbled sarcastically ," It is not like I am trying to go out or anything."

"Come on, pet. We will try this again another time." Spike closed the garage before stepping out of the car. "You would have like where I was going to take you. I promise one day I will take you there, with no interruptions."

Spike, Angel, and Gunn were clutching their stomachs laughing as Giles rambled on and on.

"With these items in my possession, I am going to be the most hunted man alive, what was that bloody pillock thinking!!!"

Spike turned to the guys, " He was thinking exactly that!" They had been going at this for about a half an hour, since they were still waiting for some people to show. All Giles did was go on and complain, and ramble about Wesley trying to get him killed. In their minds, they knew that even though Wesley was doing it to help them , he also had another motive in giving them to Giles. I mean Wesley did blame Giles for his refusal to help Fred. But when Giles explained just a few of the contents in the box, the three new well enough that if anyone besides themselves found out, he would be the most hunted man alive.

"Well, Watcher, can you really blame him, you wouldn't help the only woman he ever really loved. Plus, he is did this to help you. Not his fault it comes with bunch of bloody consequences."

This was still a sore subject for everyone, but they learned to work around it, and their feelings.

Wood and Faith finally walked through the front door of the apartment, they were late and everyone was getting really antsy just sitting around waiting. Andrew was boring everyone with his constant ramblings about comics or TV, Angel had to pay Spike the money from the bet, and everyone else wsa just talking about random things to pass the time.

Giles stood back up as Wood and Faith sat down with everyone else. Buffy and Dawn actually bought new couches, big long couches with matching chairs, so that very few people had to stand during a meeting. It also gave them an excuse to get rid of the old furniture the apartment gave them without spending any money from their own pocket, it was the Council's cash.

"Good, now I just received as some of you know, Welsey's belongings. What some of you don't know is what they are, and also that I have letters for some of you, and his will." Giles passed out the letters to Conner, Gunn, Angel, and Spike, slipping Lorne and Illyria's letter back in the original envelope.

They all tore into their letters and read. At parts they laughed and others sorrow filled their faces. The letters were simple and short. Wesley explained how it was a pleasure to fight by their sides and how he wished he was there with them. Also, he revealed his motive of sending Giles the wanted artifacts.

The letter left them all, even Connor, who never really got to know him, with a sense of sorrow and longing. Longing for the days that everyone was alive again. Spike would even have given himself to be incorporeal, if it meant they could be back again. He didn't know them long, but they helped him and treated him like everyone else, and for that they had his gratitude.

"Now," Giles started after he saw that everyone was complete in reading the letter, " Before I get to the will what I am about to tell you is highly important, so pay close attention."

A surge of orange light filled the room and when it disappeared ,Angel, Wood, Xander, Nina, Oz, and Andrew were left.

Angel looked grave, " Not again, we need to figure out what Giles was going to say."

Xander nodded, "Just in case."

Andrew started to laugh. "Hey did anyone realize Kennedy wasn't here?"

They all laughed and started walking to Giles's study, they were all upset about the disappearances but couldn't waste any time. They knew that they would eventually come back, and they looked at the positive hoping they all stayed alive.

Andrew was the last out and shut the door. No one saw the orange light again fill the room. This time nothing was taken , but a bloody beaten body was now lying in the middle of the living room floor.

_**TBC **_

**_So did you like it? Please review!_**

**_Remember to check out my other stories and vote in my poll! Here is your chance to vote for what you want to see next. We have a few ties, but just once in first place, so keep voting!_**


	12. Human Fears Part 1

Disclaimer: I am jealous of Joss who owns everything, while I have nothing.

**WARNING****: This chapter contains a character death, major or minor, you will have to read to find out, but you have been warned. Also, this chapter is dark and full of violence. This warning is still in effect if not more ****in**** part 2. (Next Chapter)Kiss those warm and fuzzy feelings goodbye, it is time for some angst.**

**Happy Holidays!  
**

**Chapter 10: Human Fears Part 1:**

This wasn't new to Gunn. The sense of familiarity, the exact replica of a certain place or situation to the memory. Everything was where it was the last time he had been here. What scared him was the fact that here he didn't know who he'd meet. It could be her…or him. There were only a few people here the last time, two of which were dead,well technically three, but Angel didn't count. The books were all arranged the same way; all the papers that were destroyed were still intact. The burden that had been weighing heavily on his shoulders felt twice as heavy.

The room was still the same; the door to his left was the same door Angel had come out of just seconds after… after the portal closed. The same lab where he…even after all this time being back in this lab made the guilt stronger. It was then he knew who was lurking in the shadows waiting for a reaction just like the last time he was sent to Elenya's dimension.

But this wasn't the same. Even though Alonna was his sister, she was a vampire. Professor Seidel was human. Gunn really didn't believe he would be able to kill him again.

Then out of the shadows came the same middle-aged white man, partially bald wearing a blue inexpensive suit. "Charles, Charles, Charles. You surprised me young man. Got me off that desk pretty fast, thought you were saving me and instead." The professor clapped his hands together, the sound echoing in the empty room. "You snap my neck and shoved my body in a portal. A very noble thing for you to do, kill a man to save Winifred the burden. Do you think you can do it again without her?"

"I think I can manage." Truthfully Gunn had no idea how he could. It was different the last time, he was helping Fred, but even then it didn't save her from the knowledge that she killed Seidel even though it was himself, who snapped his neck.

"Lying gets you nowhere. But you try don't you. When you signed that slip of paper that cost Fred her life…denial! You kept telling yourself it wasn't your fault, but in truth it was. Sure, your good friend Knox did most of the dirty work but you, you killed her. Just like you killed me. Must hurt carrying that burden on your shoulders, knowing that you took two lives."

Gunn stared him straight in the eye, his temper building. "Except one, doesn't bother me as much."

Seidel looked back at Gunn with the same intensity the same fire. "But, nevertheless it is still there and you can feel it just the same."

* * *

Gwen gasped as her surroundings appeared to her. This was definitely not what she was expecting. The sky was a clear blue with a few clouds. The grass was a beautiful green, and a big tree provided a nice pool of shade. Gwen turned around to see the playground vacant, except for a few balls as if the children had just went into the grand white Victorian behind it. Thorpe Academy looked exactly like it had, when she first arrived.

Everything looked peaceful. The memories of a mistake however became restless. She was young, just about to turn six. She was just eating her lunch, while all the children played. At that thought an echo of children's laughter echoed through the air, sending chills down her spine. Gwen was always special and no one knew why.

Gwen looked back at the tree. She didn't mean to kill him. It was an accident. The rest of her extremely long stay at Thorpe, she was locked away in her room away from human contact. She could still see the window on the third story, where for months; she would often stare out the window at the playground, longing to join. She never did.

Thorpe Academy was her prison for six years. By the time she was eleven, she had reached the age limit, and was time for her to find different accommodations. Like every year, on June 3rd her parents would pick her up for the summer, and send her back come September. Only to be locked in her room at home, away from human contact. This year however, her parents never came.

Instead, was whisked off to social services. Her parents, though they loved her, put her up for adoption, claiming that her needs were too great, and they would be no help to her. Gwen spent the next seven years in the orphanage and foster care. No one ever adopted her.

Some tried, yet Gwen would not come in contact. Her only knowledge about her was that she was a freak, as the others called her. Also, the fact that if she touched anything or anyone, they would end up like the little boy. She never even knew the name of the boy she killed.

"Vincent Kiper. My name is Vincent." Gwen spun around to see the same little boy holding the same little car, standing in front of her. He looked exactly the same as he did all those years ago.

Gwen couldn't speak. When the others explained to her about how real everything in these dimensions were, she really did understand till now how real they were. "I-I-I am sorry." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Really, I don't blame you. You were young and careless. You only took me away from my parents and friends." The way he talked was as if he were older looking back. "I bet you would feel the same if it had been you." A smile rose on Vincent's face. "Wait no, no it wouldn't have. You had no friends or family to be taken away from. There would have just been one less freak in the world."

* * *

The alley was quiet and cold. The ground was damp, but there were no signs that there was any rain. Faith just walked around, looking in the pools of shadows for a face or a sign that someone else was here. Buffy and the others who had went through this described what happened. The sense of familiarity, the exact likeness of a location, an old enemy revealing themselves, a talk, and lastly a fight. Though Faith did not recognize this alley, it was like them all.

It was then that she turned the corner and it all came back. There was even a blood stain on the wall. This was the place that started it all. The place where she took her first life. Sure, she did the time, but nothing removes the guilt from her conscience.

That was the moment she knew who she would see in this dimension. Who she would have to face. Giles explained to them that they would have to kill their opponent in order to return. Allen Finch was a human. How could she kill him?

"Well, you could try the stake through the heart again, but that is just a suggestion." Allen Finch walked out of the shadows. "You know what is ironic. You killed me, just as I was trying to come to you with information. If you hadn't killed me, you would have been able to stop the Mayor before he ascended and became invincible, and you would have never been in a coma or done the things you did. Funny. The one guy you killed was the one person that could have saved you from going down that path."

"Look, I am sorry, but I don't want to fight." Faith looked at the deputy mayor, and all the guilt, the weight on her shoulders returned. Faith never feared much, but right now she was looking at her living nightmare. For so long woke up in a sweat from the dream of Allen Finch stabbing her through the heart, having her own blood spill on her hands turning them red.

"You don't want to fight? That is a real shame. For once I do. You know that we are who we are. Except, we have a bit of evil, a bit of power, well most of us do. I have a funny feeling that the next person you'll all see, will be them to the tee. Without that evil..can't wait to see how you pull it off. Normally, I would try to avoid conflict, hell, I would run form it, but things change. And no matter how much you think you change Faith, you are still the girl who stabbed me and countless others. That hasn't changed, and frankly it never will."

* * *

Connor noticed all around him. The motel sign illuminated just over the building. He knew where he was. He was in the back alley behind the motel. The exact place where he found his father…no…where he found Holtz dead. The place where he swore revenge on his father.

The question was who he would see. Would he see the woman, who betrayed him and killed Holtz? Or would he see Holtz himself? Either way, they were both human, which puzzled Conner. The first time this happened to the others, their opponent had all been vampires and demons.

"My son. You seem like you have gotten so much older." Holtz was standing there, but he wasn't his old self. This Holtz was middle-aged, brown hair and beard.

"I am not your son."

"I know that, but I did raise you like my own. Actually, I did, and so did your parents from the family Angel picked. Very clever, giving you up, erasing your memories to give you a life he couldn't give you. All this must be terribly confusing for you."

Conner knew he shouldn't trust the man in front of him, but he couldn't help it. "That is none of your concern. You're not him."

"I seem to think that I just touched a nerve. All of you seem to think that we are just some shape shifter taking form of loved ones or enemies past. We might not have their soul, or even a soul for that matter, but in every way I am Holtz. You are just having trouble with it because you still feel responsible for my death. You question everyday why I got Justine to take my life instead of spending the remaining years with you."

* * *

"Not again." Willow pouted as she found herself in yet another location. Willow sensed this coming just a mere second before she was whisked off, not enough time to warn the others. Though she highly doubted that even if she warned them, that any of them could avoid this situation.

Willow found herself in the woods. It was night and the sky was lack except for a few stars. An echo of pain echoed through the air, and Willow headed in that direction.

A sense of Déjà vu came over her. She had walked this exact path in these exact woods before. Except this time, she was searching for the source of the voice, yet before she had been hunting it. Fear washed over Willow. She knew exactly who she was going to face, just like the last time; she was going to face an altered version of herself.

Willow tensed. Somewhere near Dark Willow was lingering watching her every move, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. Willow gathered her energy and let the power flow just like she had done before, causing a disturbance in the balance of good and evil.

Nothing happened. Not even a spark.

"Elenya learned Willow. She didn't want you to get off easy like you did before. Throughout these woods are Celiane crystals, so that your magic is bound, constricting you from tapping into any magics."

Willow's eyes opened wide in shock. The worst part of this scenario was not the fact that she was facing Dark Willow, but the fact that she wasn't. Before her stood a guy about her age, dark hair, tall, and she would recognize him anywhere. Willow would recognize him without his skin, even.

"Wasn't expecting me were you?"

"Warren?" Guilt! Guilt! Guilt! All those insecurities that faded beneath the surface revealed themselves. She looked in the eyes of the man she murdered. No matter how much Warren hurt her no matter, how much she hated him for killing Tara, she never would forgive herself or feel any less guilty for killing him. Especially in the way that she did.

"Who'd you expect? Oh! Wait. You don't know this week's theme!" Warren's smile sent chills up and down Willow's spine.

"Theme?" It dawned on Willow. All five of the first people, including her, to experience Elenya's dimensions faced vampires. "Vampires were the first theme."

"Bingo. Elenya's got it all planned out. She wanted me to share some insight with you. No doubt that if you survive this, unlikely but, she knows that you are going to run and tell all the Scoobies. Well, that's what we're hoping at least. She is testing you on your preparation. Weird, I would just kill you. Like I did your girlfriend."

If Dark Willow were ever to make her presence known, that statement would have set her off. Luckily, the crystals bonded her magic. Willow being Willow tried to ignore the subject. "What's this week theme?"

"Haven't you guessed it? People you killed. And that is just round two. But in order to get to round three you have to kill someone. Do you think you can? Can you take pleasure in killing like you did with me and my own bullet, or when you flayed the skin of my body?"

"I am not going to kill you Warren."

"But you want to. Admit it. You didn't stop with me. You enjoyed the feeling of being in power, of taking a human life with your own hands. That's why you went after Andrew and the pipsqueak. You had fun. You always had a thing with vengeance. Your "Will Be Done" spell or Glory sucking your girlfriends brains dry. No wonder why D'Hoffryn kept an eye on you. You always been playing on a thin line with vengeance. Then by killing me you crossed the line. You might feel guilty, but just admit it, you enjoy the vengeance."

* * *

The tower was extremely tall, not fallen down like it had been, but standing straight up right. No workers were working, no minions were present the three of them just stood there in horror at the location where they arrived.

Spike did not want to return anywhere, but this is the one place he feared. The one place where he failed at, let her die because he broke his promise and failed. Spike looked at the pile of wood and bricks, empty but his memory placed the body there. The proof of how he failed to save her. How he killed her.

Buffy looked around and noticed the place where Spike was looking, and knew exactly what he was thinking. She never really tried to talk about this day with him she knew it was hard. No matter how many times she tried to explain that it wasn't his fault, he still carried the blame. In truth, she had killed herself.

Giles, at long last, looked at the empty spot on the ground. Blood dripping through the vent. Yet, there was no body. The body was gone, and all proof of what he had done was vanished. Not one of the Scoobies ever knew, he mentioned to Buffy that he once took a human life, while Wood was 'taking care of Spike", though no one ever knew. He suspected that Spike knew, but shockingly didn't say anything. That remorse was strong. And it heavily increased as the time in the dimension grew.

It was then that the group hear the scream from above. They all looked in horror. Dawn dressed in the same clothes she was before they came here, was once again tied to the two poles at the top.

* * *

Dawn arrived tied up. It took her a minute to process where she was. Then she looked down and it all became too real. It was in this very spot, where she was sliced and left to bleed, unlocking hell itself upon the world. She felt as helpless as she had back then, unable to break free. This was the place where her sister died, where she let her sister take the fall, where she killed her sister.

"Hello, Dawn. I am so happy I get to make your acquaintance once again." Doc wielding the same knife walked down the narrow plank, smiling. "I wonder what will happen this time. Will you jump? Or will you kill your sister again? Suspenseful isn't it?"

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs as she struggled to get free. She knew she was just wasting her time, but panic took over. This wasn't going to happen again. She wouldn't let it.

Doc smile and stroked the blade. "Well aren't we having fun?"

* * *

Just as Giles, Buffy and Spike were about to react. Glory and Ben stood there blocking their path.

"Well, looky what we got here Ben. I think we are going to have some fun." Glory stared Buffy straight in the eyes. "No bulldozers or fancy troll hammers this time. Let's see if you can pull a rabbit out of the hat and surprise us."

Buffy glared straight back "Glory, how nice to see you, aren't you just as insane as ever. And really you couldn't get rid of that fake ass perm after the first time?"

Glory's fists clenched, but her attention drew away from Buffy and landed on Spike. "Sorry lover boy this is between me and the slayer. Now run along, I think you know where to go. They're waiting for you."

Spike didn't have to be told twice. He had a feeling that he would be facing Doc when they arrived here, and in truth he dreaded it. If he failed again…it wouldn't be him who would have to die. Spike raced up the stairs and ramps just as he had done before. This time he was prepared. He reached the top, and suddenly felt uneasy staring into the eyes of Doc.

"So happy you can join us Spike. Your just in time for the party."

* * *

Giles looked on as Spike ran and Buffy and Glory began to circle one another. He followed Ben as the doctor walked to his final resting place.

"I had to do it. She would have been back."

Ben smiled. "Want to know a secret? When that portal closed for the final time, I was free. Glory would have no longer existed, just like the Key. Dawn didn't open anything after a certain time, and Glory's sentence was up the second that time passed. Her prison was my body, yet how do you think she got here? You really didn't think that the so called divine powers of hell would lock her up in a human!! Trust me there are containment cells and extreme hells unlike her own, which would have kept her tight. Even her own dimension. No. Her minions arranged her arrival, based on the timing and the opportunity of the Key in this dimension. The hell gods sent her away, Glory's minion's intercepted. Their time was limited, and if Glory did get Dawn, then she would disappear just like the key."

Giles was in shock. No he had done the right thing. He got rid of Glory. Ben was just a consequence, wasn't he?

* * *

"Look, Britney, we all know how this is going to turn out. How are you going to face me? It took you like infinity to come up with the plan of yours. And now all of that is gone, and it is just you. Best case scenario, I don't kill you, I go through the portal, and you die closing it again, or your sister , depending if you decided to let her die this time."

"Funny, you're going home? Isn't Elenya supposed to make you guys' number one priority to kill us? Looks like there is yet another flaw in your design."

Glory laughed a vicious laugh. "Come on, Buffy. Don't you get it? Sure Ben and Doc there are from Elenya's creation, but not me. I am Glory, the one you faced, without being generated based on your memories. She scooped me up from the exact point in time when my entity left Ben's body and she sent me here and gave me flesh. All of this is real. This isn't like the other dimensions. Dawny, the Key is just as alive and kicking as it was then. The portal will open and one of you has to go for it to close. The watcher and the vampire are just mere players. Elenya made a deal with me, if I play with you for a bit, but not kill you, I get the opportunity to go home. And she gets to either eliminate _another_ slayer or her kid sister. This time, there is no denying that not all of you will make it."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Another Slayer?"

* * *

Surrounding the body was dried blood in the carpet. Three deep gashes were made across the face making the identity barely recognizable. Chunks of flesh had been cut out all along the body, and limbs were twisted in unthinkable ways. The fatal wound was the empty whole in the girl's chest where the heart should have been.

Whoever killed Kennedy, took pleasure in torturing her.

_**TBC**_

So did you like it? Looking forward to more? Spike loves when you give reviews!


	13. Human Fears Part 2

Disclaimer: I am jealous of Joss who owns everything, while I have nothing.

**_WARNING: The first bit is full of violence as it relates to torture and a death is present. Everything in this chapter is based on really emotionally inflicting pain, so if you wanted action, you lose. _**

**Chapter 11: Human Fears Part 2:**

_Two Days Ago:_

_The sky was shady and the stars were undetectable with the thick shadow clouds in the sky. Kennedy was furious. It was late, yet she didn't care. She knew that if she wanted Willow back she was going to have to do it herself. Her friends never saw their potential together! If only Willow would back her up they could take control. _

_Kennedy stiffened. She felt a chill run down her spine, making the hairs on her arms rise. Kennedy spun around looking in all directions, yet whatever was out there would not make their presence known._

"_Come out, what? Are you afraid?"_

_A hand grasped the back of Kennedy's neck pulling her feet off the ground. "No, but you are about to be." Elenya squeezed Kennedy's neck tighter, and her fingernails created half moons in her neck, drawing blood on a few. _

_Elenya managed to take her back to her lair. Kennedy was chained around her wrists and ankles to the wall. Kennedy tried to struggle, yet the chains were too stiff and strong. These chains were custom made, not even a god could break free. _

_Elenya paced back and forth watching Kennedy struggle. "It is assumed that you are wondering why you are here instead of one of my worlds, living your greatest fears." Kennedy remained silent although she relaxed and stopped struggling to listen. "You are a valuable part of a goal I am trying to reach. The witch's task is very important. You see, I create these dimensions solely on a goal that they need to succeed. The next round, I have chosen the task of killing those they killed. Although almost the majority are humans. What your friends don't know is that they are not killing those who they actually killed, they are killing those they believe they have."_

"_What the hell does that have to do with me!!!?" Kennedy began to struggle. _

"_Do not be alarmed, your death will inflict little pain on your lover's heart. It is the death of another, which truly haunts her. Although," a deathly smile rose to the curves of Elenya's face, "it will give me great pleasure." _

_Nothing anyone could have done could have stopped what happened next. Elenya strode over to Kennedy and snapped both her arms, leaving her hanging like a doll. The scream of pain was music to Elenya's ears. Elenya took her long fingernails and made a slow deep gash to her cheek. And then another, and then another. Three gashes bleed out, having the blood run down her neck, soaking her already bloody clothing. Elenya licked her finger clean of the blood. "I never truly understood why torture makes the blood sweeter; it is like candy, always leaving you wanting more. I never had the pleasure of human blood, or even that of a slayer, yet I am coming to find it rather enjoyable."_

_It was barely above a whisper, but full of tears, "Please, let me go."_

_Elenya's hand was swift, but what she did was not. Elenya plucked flesh from Kennedy's chest ripping it until it was full of the muscles and bones. _

_Piece by piece, Kennedy's skin and muscles were ripped and pulled. Elenya took her time, letting the slayer strength partially heal, only to start again. Hours went by; the screams became hoarse, to merely whimpers. _

_Her arms and legs were bent multiple ways, and Kennedy still hung like a lifeless dummy. Her face and clothes stained with blood and tears. The strong over-confident Kennedy that once life was gone, her eyes were empty. All there was, was pain and fear. Deep gashes and punctures were on her body, her clothing barely recognizable from all the blood. Elenya stood in front of the girl admiring her work. _

_Kennedy mustered up all of her strength to look Elenya up in the eyes, as a last look of defiance. She knew this was the end, the pain was gone, and she was numb. Scarred for eternity. What she saw when she looked up was hope. She stared into the familiar green eyes, on the familiar face with red hair. Willow had found her. Her mouth was ripped so she couldn't smile, but a little light flickered behind her eyes. _

_Willow walked and knelt right before her, cupping her cheek lightly careful not to disturbed the cuts and bruises on her face. Willow's fingers grazed Kennedy's eyelids, forcing her to close her eyes._

"_Open your eyes baby." Kennedy did just that. Those eyes were the last things she saw before she felt her heart being pulled from her body._

_Elenya stood back up holding the warm heart in her hands, her eyes still locked unto the empty betrayed ones of Kennedy. The body vanished and went back to a place where someone would most likely stumble upon it. _

_

* * *

_

Seidel and Gunn looked at each other as the professor's words took effect. Gunn straightened up breaking the silence. "Let's just get on with it already, enough with the small talk." Gunn got into fighting stance eyeing his surroundings looking for any object that would serve as a weapon. It was either the professor or himself, he knew the choice he had to make.

Seidel smiled, "Impatient aren't we. I have been wondering if you would get it or I would have to spell it out for you, I guess we have to go with the later. Did you really think you killing me would emotionally damage you? There would be guilt, but less. I am a mere introduction. A prologue you could say, but I am not the main event. In order for you to face your fears, you have to defeat not the one that you killed, but the ones whose death you are ultimately responsible for or the ones that feel that way."

Seidel winked at Gunn, and then faded into nothing. A shadow formed behind where Seidel once stood. Gracefully walking towards him, just stopping before the light revealed the shape. He knew who it was, no big surprise.

Fred stepped out of the shadow having the light reflect her face, illuminating her features. Her smile gentle, no malicious smirk or even an evil glint in her eye. It was just Fred, so kind and pure. The room seemed to glow with her in it, the shadows seemed invisible and the darkness miniscule. She just stared at him, not taunting him on his deeds, or mocking him, just looking at him with love and care.

Gunn never stopped loving Fred, but he knew it was never meant to be when he saw the love Wesley and Fred had. Knowing that he broke that up ate at him day after day. Even getting his heart ripped out of his chest everyday didn't help, he killed her.

"Hi Charles." Her voice was not taunting, not a hint of evil. Gunn pinched himself hoping that this was a dream, of course it wasn't. "I just thought that I'd drop on by, and see how ya'll are doin. But of course I can't stay; I just got some business to attend to is all. And then I'll be out of here faster than a jackrabbit. Well, that's if you kill me as fast as ya did the first time round."

"Fred-I am so sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Charles, you know that I know you didn't mean nothing by it, all you have to do" Fred pulled out a sharp blade from behind her back, "is put this right and proper in my heart and then you can go on back home. You have a new girl right? Or the startings of one, Gwen. I liked her, besides the whole killing you thing, but that was a long time ago." Fred extended her out stretched hand with the blade, giving it to him as if it were nothing but a pencil or change.

Gunn eyed the knife. He couldn't. How was he supposed to make it out of here if he didn't kill Fred? Gunn felt sick. He couldn't believe how twisted this all was. Hell, he knew that this wasn't Fred; he knew that this was just a mind game, and he knew, that it was working.

Fred made no move to stab him or even to inflict any type of pain. Elenya was smart in this way. She knew that if her creations were to make any move to kill them, it would make it self-defense, while this way it was just cold blooded murder.

"Go on Charles, you thinking about it are only going to make it harder. You know that I won't mind, since I am already dead." Fred looked into Gunn's eyes. "I'm with Wesley you know. It's peaceful there, but I don't think it is Heaven, it doesn't feel…permanent." Fred gave a nod when Gunn gently took the knife Fred offered. "No...it's definatley not that. Charles. Please, the world needs saving. You have to stop her." Fred touched her hand on his arm. "It is the only way to go back to where your are needed. Do this for me."

Fred's eyes filled up with tears. "Bye Charles."

He stared at the knife and then at her. Gunn looked straight into her eyes taking one final glimpse, and looked away as he felt the warm liquid running onto his hand.

* * *

"_Really, I don't blame you. You were young and careless. You only took me away from my parents and friends." The way he talked was as if he were older looking back. "I bet you would feel the same if it had been you." A smile rose on Vincent's face. "Wait no, no it wouldn't have. You had no friends or family to be taken away from. There would have just been one less freak in the world."_

Freak. That word haunted her for her entire life. No matter how much she tried to accept it by using it every day, calling herself one, Gwen was never able to except 'freak'. That was all she was ever called, sometimes she used to wonder if the other kids even knew her name. They used to chant 'freak' every time she was close enough to hear. In time, all she knew about herself was that she was a freak. What she wished she would have understood earlier was that she wasn't, she was unique, and higher than they ever would have been.

"But you aren't a freak anymore are ya? You are just your average girl, nothing special about you anymore. Any power you had is gone." The boy smiled. "Taken away from you by a small little device. It is amazing how advanced technology became…too bad I wasn't around to see it."

Gwen stared at the little boy," I am happier without it. I can touch things without frying them or have to wear gloves. I don't mind being normal."

"Yeah, because you can kiss that guy you like now, or even hold his hand. What's his name? Gunn?" The boy looked down and then stared Gwen straight in the eye. What lied behind those eyes wasn't a little boy, but an apparition of evil. "Too bad if you get back you won't be able to do those things."

Gwen gasped," What?"

"Look, Gwen, you don't have to kill me you already did that, it is no fun doing something over again. There is someone however who you killed…they would like to have a word."

The boy faded away laughing, and that laugh echoed throughout the entire courtyard. Then all that was left was a chilling silence. Gwen felt a tingle on her back, sensing that someone was behind her, watching her. Gwen spun around only to find herself standing in front of herself. Everything was the same down to the style of hair, except the gloves. Her twin's arms were covered with her red gloves that she remembered all too well. This little girl version was exactly as she was when she killed the boy.

Gwen was confused. The little boy told her that she was going to speak to someone who she had killed…but she was alive…wasn't she? "I don't understand."

The clone looked up," You killed yourself, well part of yourself. You killed the freak. I am the part of you that all the kids made fun of and made our parents leave. I missed mommy and daddy. You killed me when you took away our gift." The little girl walked up to Gwen and motioned her forward. Gwen shrank to her knees as her little self whispered into her ear, "but I am here to give it back."

The girl slowly removed her gloves," It is the only way you can leave. Elenya says you got off easy; everyone else has to kill the other, but not you. All you have to do is take my hand and it will all be over. But…" the little girl held the 'but' and looked up at Gwen with such innocence. "This time you can't take it away. Not even with your little toy. Nope. No more holding hands or even brushing up against someone. Sorry, but that's the way it works. See, Elenya wanted to bring you the most pain, so killing me would hurt, but not as much. But making you a freak, that's where the pain lives."

"No. I can't Gunn-"

Little Gwen held out her bare hand, " All you have to do is take it and it will be all over…or you can stay here with me, forever because here, you never die, you just exist until your task is done. What is it going to be? I left a few balls out here just in case." The little girl pointed her hand indicating the few remaining balls Gwen had seen earlier. "I have never played with anyone before..."

Gwen looked at the girl. "I'm sorry." The young Gwen nodded.

Tears formed in Gwen's eyes as she took in her last moment of freedom before she intertwined her hands with the others letting the electricity flow between them.

* * *

And no matter how much you think you change Faith, you are still the girl who stabbed me and countless others. That hasn't changed, and frankly it never will."

Faith shook her head. She was different, she did her time…she helped. "It-it was an accident." Faith was in tears now.

Finch grinned, "Yeah it was, but you wanted it Faith. You loved dominating people, vampires or humans, you wanted to be in control. What better way to make yourself feared? When that stake slipped in you felt something, something primal didn't you. The blood lust kicked in and you wanted more. So you switched. Joined up with someone who is very eager to see you again… I mean you failed him, just like you did everyone else. You let Buffy put you in a coma."

Faith watched as Allen Finch turned away and all who was left were herself and the man she considered her father for a long time. Mayor Wilkins the Third looked just as he did before the ascension. Nice suit all ironed and pressed. To the Mayor, appearances were everything.

"Hi Faith. I was pleased when I got the news that you found my package I left you. It was one of my favorite devices. Switching places with the slayer! Brilliant. Couldn't have thought of a better person. Too bad for the outcome though, but hey you win some and you lose some. Kind of like my ascension, but extremely well done I must say, the entire graduating class! Who would have thought? It was a shame you missed it, especially when you looked so beautiful in that dress I bought you. Faith, you would have had all the boys' heads turning…well before I ate them that is."

What the Mayor did next stunned Faith. He hugged her. The kind of hug a father gives his daughter. That hug broke Faith. The tears ran down her eyes as everything from that year washed over her again. This time she had the shoulder of a father to cry on.

The Mayor smiled, "There, there." The Mayor pulled Faith back. "Now don't you feel better? I don't understand sometimes why people just hold in everything that they're feeling. Not good for the soul. Thank God I don't have one. "Faith couldn't help but smile.

"So you're the one I gotta kill aren't you." In a way it was a statement and not a question.

"Yes. Genius Elenya is. Going right for the heart of things. It would have been too easy with Allen, nice guy but when he opened his mouth I could have killed him. Would have too if you hadn't beaten me to the punch." The Mayor pulled out the knife he had given Faith; the same one Buffy stabbed her with. "Seems appropriate."

Faith shook her head, "I can't…I-I." The Mayor took the knife a placed it in Faith's hand.

"Of course you can, you just don't want to. I always knew you were trustworthy. Now all you have to do is stabbed me, preferably through the heart to make it quick. And poof you will be back with all your friends. But before you do there are a few things I need to remind you of. Get enough rest, and exercise. Don't get lazy now that there are hundreds of slayers." The Mayor laughed." Sometimes I am glad I was killed. And that knew boy of yours, Robin? If he treats you wrong you have my support in killing him, since I am unable to do it myself." The Mayor gave a quick hug and kiss on the head to Faith, spread his arms. "Oh! And one more thing. I know you haven't been drinking enough calcium. Milk helps build strong bones. "

Faith looked from the knife to the Mayor. She knew that it had to be done, but she never wanted to. Faith stared at the Mayor for a few seconds, burning his memory into her brain and smiled. Faith stared him into the eyes even when the blade went through. She wasn't looking into the eyes of a monster, but into those of a father.

* * *

"I seem to think that I just touched a nerve. All of you seem to think that we are just some shape shifter taking form of loved ones or enemies past. We might not have their soul, or even a soul for that matter, but in every way I am Holtz. You are just having trouble with it because you still feel responsible for my death. You question everyday why I got Justine to take my life instead of spending the remaining years with you."

Connor remained silent.

"Ah, yes. After all these years I knew it was wrong. You were meant to be with your real father. My opinion still stands strong, well a little weaker after all that has happened. You did make many mistakes, but that is in the past now and my time here now is dwindling. Actually, it is up. So I am afraid I am going to have to leave you." Holtz placed his hands on Connor's shoulders. "You were a good boy who just got misguided, blinded by pain and suffering. And who caused so much of it upon others. Be good now."

Just like the others, Holtz turned and left, only taking one look back at the boy, his son. Though what happened next caused Connor to feel as if he were paralyzed. Unable to move and unable to breathe. Cordelia walked out and smiled at him. Connor believed himself to be the main cause for her death. He failed her in every way. He wasn't a hero.

Cordelia smiled, "Hi Connor."

"Hey." Connor's words came out as a whisper.

"Come on Connor. I know you better than that. No offense, but more so than I would have wanted. Which of course wasn't your fault, hell I was possessed by a demon that wanted me to give birth to it, to itself? You know I always asked why I was always impregnated by a demon! That was what the third time. Don't you think I deserved a break? But anyway, I guess you know why I am here."

Connor eyed her warily; still unsure of what Elenya had planned. "I'm supposed to kill you."

"Well…yeah." Cordy pulled out a dagger and tossed it to Connor who caught it. "I mean, as much as I dislike Elenya…wait I like her cause she made me, but she made me into Cordy who doesn't…does that make any sense? Anyway, don't underestimate her. I mean it take someone really evil, to do all this. She is playing on your emotions. You have to kill the ones whose death you blamed yourselves for. Tough thing to do. But it will get you out of here and back to your dad. So just go ahead."

"Aren't you going to say anything? Get me all shaken up or fight me? You're evil."

"Yeah, not so evil. If I fought you it would make it that much easier. Emotional pain hurts more than physical, but you already knew that. Just do it, for me, for Cordelia. I know that you all think we are some evil, a shape shifter, but I'm Cordelia. In every way. We are the true person who we were supposed to be Connor. Never forget that. Not even if we are dead. So, please. Kill me."

Connor closed his eyes as he pushed the dagger in, realizing the pain Justine went through of killing the one you loved, just because they asked.

* * *

"But you want to. Admit it. You didn't stop with me. You enjoyed the feeling of being in power, of taking a human life with your own hands. That's why you went after Andrew and the pipsqueak. You had fun. You always had a thing with vengeance. Your "Will Be Done" spell or Glory sucking your girlfriends brains dry. No wonder why D'Hoffryn kept an eye on you. You always have been playing on a thin line with vengeance. Then by killing me you crossed the line. You might feel guilty, but just admit it, you enjoy the vengeance."

"Okay one more little tidbit before I go. This week's little theme involves the one's you killed, but also the ones you feel responsible for." An evil glint held in Warren's eye as he backed up into the woods. "Say hi to your girlfriend for me. I bet she would die to see me." Warren's laughter echoed through the forest and caused a shiver to run down Willow's spine.

"Hi baby." Willow turned around trying to find where her voice came from. There she was, in her blue long sleeved shirt and jeans. "I missed you."

Willow feel down to her knees crying and soon felt comforting arms around her in a hug that she had been dreaming about for years. "I missed you too. I got so lost without you baby, I was so lost."

"Shhh, it's okay, I am here now." The two stayed like that for so long as it felt the world were washed away, but in truth was only a few minutes. Tara pulled Willow up to her feet and gave her a long awaited kiss.

"I am so sorry, I should have protected you. It's all my fault, I should have never hurt you with magics and you were right all along. So sorry. And then I let you go with Kennedy, but I didn't forget. I didn't want to let you go, but I did." Willow cried harder when she saw Tara's face fall when she mentioned Kennedy.

"Tara! I'm sorry I should have never mentioned-"

"No, Willow. I understand that you moved on, but there is something I have to show you. I don't want to but I have to." Tara walked over and pulled two small wooden boxes out from behind the tree. Tara gave the top one to Willow and set the other one down. "Y-you h-have to open it. I'm so sorry Willow."

Willow saw the tears form in Tara's eyes and looked at the box for a few moments, questioning whether she should open it or not. Curiosity got the best of her. Unfortunately for Willow, sickness came over her as well when she opened the box and revealed a human heart.

"Elenya, thought Kennedy was useless, except if she wanted to hurt you. I am so sorry."

Recognition flashed in Willow's eyes as she dropped the box. Elenya had pulled out Kennedy's heart and gave it to her. "No, but she…she's dead?" Sorrow filled Willow. Though she never loved Kennedy, Willow had to admit that Kennedy helped her through some rough times. Now with both of her girlfriends dead as a result of her Willow didn't know if she could take anymore.

"What's in the other box?" Willow was afraid that another box held the heart that once belonged to her friend.

Tara took a deep breath and picked up the box, "It's the only way for you to go back Willow, and they need you. I need you to be strong for me okay?" Tara's shaking hands held the box out to Willow who took it.

Willow prepared herself for what was lying in side, but she definitely wasn't prepared for this…not again. Willow dropped the box and it hit the other although its contents remained in Willow's hands. It felt wrong in her hands, dirty as it did the last time. Although, the last time she wasn't herself. Then it dawned on her what she had to do.

"It's the only way Willow. It won't hurt, nothing hurts anymore...well almost nothing."

Willow looked from Tara to the object in her hand, unknowingly mimicking what her friends did when they looked down at the weapon that would kill their friend, their lover.

"I won't Tara. No, please baby I don't want to kill you, not again."

Tara kissed Willow, "You never let me down or killed me, Willow. You were just as I wanted you. I could ask for nothing more, except this. Please, do this for me."

"But- I" Tara pulled the object and placed it above Willow's heart.

"The pain will fade Willow. But what is waiting for you won't. I shouldn't say anything, but the Powers have something in store, the reason why the Senior Partners are worried. AHHHH!" Pain ripped through Tara. "She's getting mad I shouldn't be saying this…hurry just do it Willow." Tara looked deep into Willow's eyes, "The Deeper Well holds the key. I love you. " And Willow did just exactly like Tara said before anymore pain could be inflicted upon Tara for her help. The target went through her heart and Willow held Tara for a second time as a bullet took her lover away.

* * *

Buffy eyes Glory as realization dawned upon her. Kennedy had been missing for a few days.

"You know a lot about you three is different than the others. You got off easy, you, Dawnie, and your undead pain in the ass. If you look over at you Watcher, he didn't. You see Elenya has this thing planned. The old man's task will be just like the others. The one they killed and the one they blamed themselves for. He is going have to kill someone else to get out. Just like all your other little helpers. But here is the catch, in reality only one of you three can actually go home. Elenya figures you will try to save Dawn, but if you don't you will be upset over the loss of your undead lover and sister."

"Wow, Glory you seem confident, but there is always a loop whole."

"Not this time slayer. In order for Spike to leave he has to drain either you or your sister. Something about your blood, this leaves one of you dead. Now one of you remains leaving them to jump into the portal. But, if you vamp doesn't, one of you still has to jump. The only way for either of you to go home is for someone else to close the portal. The portal will open regardless if Dawn opens it or not, part of the trade with Elenya. So you ready to fight?"

* * *

Ben looked on. "Come on Ripper, I bet you can believe it all I mean, you are always the one to figure things out. Guess you should have done more research on this matter. But, enough of me wasting your time trying to let the guilt take control of your emotions, I got places to be and you have someone to kill. You didn't really kill her, but you still feel responsible even after, what seven years?"

Giles looked on as been disappeared through the vent and a lover return.

Jenny stood there smiling, "Hello, Rupert."

Giles took off his glasses and the put them back on, hoping that all of this was a trick of the mind. "Jenny?"

"I have to make this short; I don't want to hurt you. Sometimes I wonder if you ever really believed that I loved you. I did. I don't know how or why, I just did. We had something that was never given a chance, but I want you to know that you had nothing to do with my death. Angelus thought for himself and you had no control over what he did. If anyone is to blame it should have been me. I should have been straightforward with you about who I was. You need to get back though; Wesley sent you those things for a reason."

Jenny ran up to Giles and kissed him hard on the lips, and he felt the metal go into his hands. "I loved you to Jenny." Giles took less time to go back, he would mourn later and he knew that if he stayed with her any longer, he wouldn't have been able to stab Jenny like he just had.

* * *

Spike eyed Doc, aware of his movements, aware of not letting anything happen again. "Come on Doc, we have already danced this dance. Let's just get down to it." Spike charged at the Doc, who quickly dodged and stabbed the knife through Spike's abdomen, but this time the failure that once lingered in Spike's eyes changed. Spike turned around, twisting the knife through him and faced Doc, who stood in shock. "What!!!" Doc screamed as felt Spike's hands go around his neck.

Spike smirked, "For years I dreamed of thousands of different ways, something I could have done differently. Every night I saved her. You just gave me the opportunity to test one of them out." Spike twisted off Doc's head, but before Doc lunged forward sending them both off the tower.

"SPIKE!!!!!!!" Dawn twisted and turned in the ropes, though none came undone.

Buffy heard this scream and turned toward the tower and watched as Spike fell and a blue glow appear in the sky. This turn gave Glory the opportunity she needed and gave Buffy and roundhouse kick sending Buffy into a wall. "Bye Slayer."

By the time Buffy recovered and chased after Glory, Buffy saw a figure go through the portal. For the third time she heard Dawn scream.

Buffy failed. Glory got what she wanted, and knew she had to make a choice. She saw Spike starting to climb the tower, clutching his stomach that was pouring blood. She followed and helped him climb the rest of the way. "You're going to be okay."

Spike looked into her eyes, "I know, I got you."

Dawn felt relief wash over her as she saw them, "Buffy, I'm not bleeding, but the portal is open. Glory got through I tried but..."

"There was nothing you can do."

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to get out of here, Doc and Glory have gone missin and …" Spike saw a shadow of sorrow creep on Buffy's face. "You know don't you luv." Buffy wouldn't look at Spike after she untied Dawn.

"Only one of us can leave."

"But, no, Buffy there has to be something. Spike please, tell me that there is something?"

Spike looked at Buffy, "Tell me Buffy."

"The only way for either Dawn to go back is if I close the portal, and I can't leave unless Dawn does. We are the only ones that can close it, only our blood. Our return relies on closing the portal...And Spike...you have to drain one of us."

Dawn turned to run, but Buffy was quicker. "What are you doing?"

"I have to do this Buffy. Look at what happened the last time. If I would have jumped everything would have been different. They need you Buffy, your stronger than I am. Please, just let me go."

"No." Buffy and Dawn turned to see Spike, his face was whiter than usually and a huge pool of blood was beneath him. His entire side was sliced open, detached from the rest from the twist of the knife. He almost was completely drained of his blood. He looked up in both of their eyes. "It is always blood." Spike staggered up to Buffy, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." That was the last thing she said before Spike's fangs slid into her neck. Dawn looked on in horror, but for Buffy it was something else. Angel had drank from her before, but what she felt then was pain, searing pain as she awaited death. With Spike's in her, she felt a connection and bliss, there was something about the way he was doing it that left no pain only pleasure, and at that moment she knew what he was trying to do.

The blood loss was getting to her and she was starting to feel her heart slow and her vision fade. Spike felt this too, and removed his fangs and let his demon guise rest. Spike looked into her eyes and motioned for Dawn to help support her, he knew he had only a few seconds before he returned. Spike slowly started backing up to the edge of the tower, "Every night I saved you." With that Spike took the remaining step off the platform and fell into the blue portal.

Buffy and Dawn clung to each other as they watched the portal close for hopefully its final time, and then felt the familiar tug as both of them were whisked off into darkness.

* * *

Angel, Wood, Xander, Nina, Oz, and Andrew walked through the door to Buffy's living room after looking through Giles things.

Xander laughed, "You know, I have never seen that many hidden stashes of scotch and whiskey in my entire life. I am surprised he isn't better at hiding things."

"Clearly he is seeing as how we couldn't find the boxes." Wood replied.

All of their attentions turned toward Nina who started getting sick. Oz rushed over to help her. That's when Oz and Angel looked over to the middle of the room when they picked up on a metallic scent in the room. The rest soon followed their direction and looked. Andrew too began to get sick.

Angel rushed over; even this was a little hard to look at no matter his experience in torture. "It's Kennedy. It looks like she has been dead for about one or two days and…Oh god."

"What?" Oz said as he tried to comfort Nina, who was now leaning on Oz's shoulder.

"Kennedy's heart has been ripped out."

Everyone in the room looked around in horror and the body that barley resembled the over confident girl that they knew.

A bright orange light filled the room and everyone's senses picked up the presence of more people, but only Oz, Nina, and Angel picked up on the different multiple scents of blood.

The Scoobies that had just returned and looked on in horror at one another and the dead body in the room. Tear stains had been drawn on all of their faces along with the blood stains on their hands and clothing. Everyone was fine except for a certain bleach blonde who remained motionless on the floor. Buffy kneeled down to wake him, and for the first time Spike actually looked dead.

Wood went to Faith, "What the hell happened?"

Willow spoke though, "We were wrong, we were so wrong."

Angel looked, "Why Willow?"

Willow looked into the others eyes and saw the same recognition there in the eyes of those who witnessed the dimension. "The people we see there, some aren't evil… they are the people that we remember. The people that we loved…and we all killed them in cold blood. "

A chill swept down into their souls. The light in everyone's eyes was gone and all that remained was the will to die.

The Powers saw this change and knew a glimpse of what is to come would restore that light.

_**TBC**_

**So, what do you think? Reviews make me post faster!  
**


	14. A Glimpse of Peace

Author's Note: _This is extremely bad news. My hardrive crashed and I lost my files, my stories. So all the chapters I haven't posted are gone for all of my stories, except for this and the next chapter for this, which I had luckily sent to my beta. I am writing as fast as I can to re-write the story, so the posts will be shorter with more time inbetween them, but I promise I will write as fast as I can!! _

Anyways, here is one of my favorite chapters I wrote besides a few in the future...which I guess I have to write again....This is the longest and probably happiest chapter with tones of Spuffy fluff in it! Don't worry though, the angst will arrive in full force very soon. Here is a little taste of just some of my favorite moments with the character Spike and what happens when the gang gets to see the parts of Spike only a few did. I hope you enjoy, this is alot of flashbacks to the show, but there is a glimpse towards the end that unforutnaley was not included.

**Chapter 12: A Glimpse of Peace:**

The three cloaked figures just watched as the Scoobies passed the days like lifeless zombies. The Powers watched as the gang numbly searched through books or held on to loved ones. It was as if they had already given up and the battle was already lost. In their minds there was no hope for the future.

Endrita, Argine, and Driton observed the lost souls and knew what must be done.

Argine broke the silence, "They need to see the possibility of what is to come. They need to know there is still hope. We must intervene. I am afraid if we do not give a glimpse of what's to come, that future may disappear forever."

Driton shook his head, "How can we? We have interfered enough with sending the wolves in and reuniting Gwen with the others. If we do this, we risk erasing that future ourselves. Humans strive for what they desire, but at what costs? By giving them this knowledge they will fear losing it, and that will lead to disaster. They will choose their paths based on their knowledge on the final outcome and I fear that would throw off their destiny."

"What else is there?" Endrita questioned as she glanced from the gang in the orbs to the other two Powers. "The witch will cast another spell to revive the vampire and I feel that this will be our only opportunity. We will show the ones a moment in time, a memory that they will cherish one that will restore the light back to their souls."

Driton thought on the matter, "What if it turns for the worst? I fear another break in the balance."

"Could that break compare to the end of the dimension all together? We know the lengths that Elenya will strive to in order to accomplish our goals. This is the only way. The only matter left is, which glimpse shall we let them see?"

Endrita smiled. "What better way to light a soul then show them the brightest souls of all?"

Argine's and Driton's smiles matched Endrita's. Argine nodded her head, "We shall show them their children. Perfect."

* * *

Buffy squeezed his hand. She hadn't moved from his side since everything happened, but Spike hadn't moved either. He didn't breathe, he didn't blink, and he didn't even twitch. Anyone else would have looked at his lying form and proved him to be dead. She had to remind herself every time she saw him that if he truly were dead, he would have dusted.

She wasn't sure though. Anything at this time was possible and who knows what that portal did to him…or if it was even the same portal that killed her. It had been three weeks since he jumped and yet no change. Willow had been doing spells from resurrections to awakening spells. She even tried to let Buffy into his dreams, but nothing happened. Nothing was turning up on research about Spike's condition or Elenya. Everything they had been doing seemed hopeless.

Buffy turned as she heard a knock and saw her best friend walk in. "Any change?"

She looked at Spike before answering. "No Willow." She smiled a bit. "I thought he moved his hand…but then I realized that it was me that caused it. It is so hard not knowing if he is ever going to wake up. Part of me wishes that I would know…even if it was that he was dead. Just so that I would know what to do. Being in the dark is too hard…" Buffy made eye contact with her friend with her tear filled eyes. "I don't know how much more I can take."

Willow walked over and hugged her. "I know Buffy…I know." Willow patted her friends back and tried to hold back her own tears. "Its harder knowing that Dawnie is gone too."

Buffy shook her head. "I miss her, but sending her, Andrew, and the other slayers to Cleveland was the best thing to do. They are safer there than they would be if they were here."

Willow nodded. "I'm surprised Connor didn't go with. Angel agreed with it."

Buffy softly laughed. "Yeah, but Connor didn't. Guess this time he wanted to stay with his dad…" She longingly looked at Spike and squeezed his hand.

"Buff? I was looking through a spell book and I came across one that is used to awaken people from sleep and unconsciousness…even comas. I came in here to see if you wanted to give it a try…I know its hard on you when they don't work out."

Buffy stood up and glanced once at Spike. "Let's do it."

* * *

Willow, Xander, Angel, Faith, and Giles were in a large circle surrounding Buffy and an unconscious Spike in the middle. Each of them had once red and one black candle and a white sand barrier around the group.

Willow took a breath. "Okay, remember once the candles are lit and I say the spell you have to keep your focus on Spike. Think of any and every memory you can, but make sure that they have meaning to you. If anyone strays it won't work."

Giles studied the ring of sand. "What is this for exactly?"

"It's so that anyone and their thoughts outside of the ring can't affect the spell. That's why if anything goes wrong Oz or one of them would simply disturbed the sand and the spell would end. Nothing will really happen; just our memories would guide Spike back. Or so it says in the book…so nothing to out there or visual, just mental. Okay? Everyone ready? Light your candles."

Everyone lit their candles and the white sand glowed once and then faded back. The gang closed their eyes as Willow began:

"_For those who minds have gone astray,_

_Use our memories to guide the way,_

_We call upon the soul who has been taken, _

_Let him return to us and awaken." _

Everyone felt as a rush of energy surged from them and as they all felt drowsy. They opened their eyes and saw white energy swirling out from them, circling them all.

Xander turned to Willow, "Is this supposed happen?"

Willow's eyes were drooping shut, "No…something is wrong…break the circle." Willow collapsed as well as the others in the circle, while Oz, Nina, Connor, Gwen, Gunn, and Wood, tried to break the sand, but were flung back by a force field.

The gang awoke to find themselves in an alley outside the Bronze.

Faith took in her surroundings. "Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore. Was it Elenya?" She went on alert as did everyone else.

"_BUFFY!"_ The gang all turned around with wide eyes as they took in the view of a younger Buffy fighting a vampire in an alley. A much younger Xander tossed her a stake.

"Uh…Willow…what the hell is this?" Buffy and the others turned to the red head who looked just as stunned as they did.

"I-I don't know…Whoa!" Willow stumbled as the younger Xander passed through her and moved toward the younger Willow as Buffy staked the vampire. "I don't think they see us…or can hear us. And I am going to take a wild guess and say we can't touch or effect anything."

Giles spoke, "I believe that this might be a manifestation of our memories caused by the spell. Did anyone think of this particular moment during the spell?"

"I did." Xander raised his hand. "This is the first time I ever saw Spike. I remember this a lot clearer than some others…I used it to remind myself he was evil, but I guess I was wrong."

_Spike walked out from the shadows and clapped his hands. The younger Scoobies looked really confused._

"_Nice work, love."_

_Buffy stared at him, "Who are you?"_

"_You'll find out on Saturday."_

"_What happens on Saturday?"_

Our Buffy _smiled as the Spike smirked his trademark smirk. "I kill you." _

The gang watched as he left. Faith looked confused. "Buffy? Why didn't you try to fight him?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. There was something about him though…I knew that he wasn't like the other vampires. I guess that's why, but truthfully I don't really know the real reason."

The gang got nervous as their surroundings began to shift and spin, leaving them in the middle of a blur of color. Finally, the spinning stopped and the gang found themselves in front of the Summer's house at night Xander and Willow leaving the house, while Spike walked up the path with flowers.

"Xander, this is yours too?" Willow watched as the scene began to unfold.

He nodded, "This is the first time I saw some good in him…not that I would admit it, but I noticed."

Giles looked around, "When was this?"

Willow spoke softly, "It was after…Joyce died." Everyone turned to Buffy who looked confused.

"I don't remember Spike ever coming. I thought he would." Buffy laughed once. "They were always close…I remember coming home and they would be laughing in the kitchen. I wish I saw what my mom did in him from the beginning. She always had a better sense about people than I did." Buffy smiled nostagically as she watched.

"_You actually think you're gonna score points with Buffy this way?" Xander glared at Spike. _

"_This isn't about Buffy." Spike tried to walk closer but was stopped again by Xander._

"_Bull. We're all hip to your doomed obsession."_

"_They're for Joyce."_

"_Like you care about her."_

_Spike sighed angrily as Willow got in-between the two men." Guys, guys, not here"_

"_Care? Joyce was the only one of the lot of you that I could stand."_

"_And she's the only one with a daughter you wanted to shag. I'm touched." _

_The gang watched as Spike was getting more and more angered. "I liked the lady. Understand, monkey boy? She was decent." Xander and Willow exchanged a look. "She didn't put on airs. She always had a nice cuppa for me." _

_Willow looked sympathetic. _

"_And she never treated me like a freak."_

"_Her mistake."_

_Spike scoffed, "Think what you want." _

_He threw the flowers to the ground and stomped off. _

_Xander shook his head as Willow bent down to pick up the flowers. "Un ... believable. The guy thinks he can put on a big show and con Buffy into being his sex monkey."_

_Willow looked down at the flower, "Xander... He didn't leave a card."_

Xander smiled a sad smile. "I told myself he just did that to get some points, to make us think he wasn't conning us. Stupid huh."

Giles shook his head, "No one could have predicted or even get a glimpse of who Spike truly was. He was an anomally among all vampires. He contradicts everything ever wrriten or demonstrated by them. Spike had human emotions and more humanity than any vampire ever encountered. How were we supposed to know that he was different? We were taught to view them as creatures with one purpose, to kill."

Their surroundings started to change again as the last thing they saw was the look of surprise on Xander's face. After a few moments they found themselves in Buffy's basement watching Spike and Faith.

"Well, if you can't already tell, this one's mine. Ha, I guess this is really the only one on one time I had with him…well time that we weren't fighting. The only other was the body swap…"

Willow covered her mouth and Xander looked sick, "Oh, please tell me you didn't sleep with Spike too."

Buffy's eyes widened, but Faith held her hands up. "NO! I just teased him is all…gosh it's not like I go and sleep with everybody." After seeing the looks on everyone's faces she restated, "Not anymore."

_Faith and Spike were sitting together on a cot. "I've met you before, you know."_

_Spike rubbed his chin, "__Yeah, you made a great impression on my chin."_

"_Not in the graveyard. Before that. I was kinda wearing a different body"._

"_Pity."_

_Faith turned to look at him. "You seemed okay with it."_

_Spike thought on it for a second. "The body swap. With Buffy."_

"_She fill you in on that whole deal?"_

"_She told me it went down. Failed to mention who was driving her skin around."_

_Faith smiled, "I may have said a few things..."_

_Spike stared into Faith's eyes," Like you could ride me at a gallop 'til my knees buckle; squeeze me 'til I pop like warm champagne. That's not the kind of thing a man forgets."_

"_Should've known it wasn't blondie behind the wheel. She'd never throw down like that."_

"_Oh, you have been away." Spike chuckled_

_Faith was surprised, "Don't even tell me little Miss Tightly-Wound's been getting her naughty on?"_

"_Not of late."_

"_Wow. Everybody's just full of surprises."_

The gangs mouth hung open. Buffy was the first to speak. "Just for the record, I would have never said something like that and never had."

Faith smiled and whispered, "Because its wrong."

The spinning got faster around them and they seemed to have gotten to the new memory a little quicker than before.

"Yay! Um…this one's mine. I thought it was funny and well it was Spike. He just wanted to fight." Willow beamed.

Xander laughed, "Puppies and Christmas."

Angel looked confused, "He wanted to fight puppies?"

Willow shook her head, "Just watch."

_Spike stepped in-between Xander and Willow and the television. They tried to see around him, but he stood his ground. "What's this? Sitting around watching the telly while there's evil still a foot."Spike turned the TV off the TV and turned to face them. _

"_That's not very industrious of you. I say we go out there and kick a little demon ass! "Xander and Willow just looked at him with a blank stare. "What, can't go without your Buffy, is that it? Too chicken? Let's find her! She is the Chosen One after all. – Come on! Vampires! Grrr! Nasty! Let's annihilate them. For justice - and for - the safety of puppies – and Christmas, right? Let's fight that evil! - Let's kill something! "_

"_Oh, come on!"_

The gang laughed and smiled as a new memory began to unfold. They were set off in a corner of the Magic Box as the Scooby Gang and Tara's family crowded the rest of the store.

"I never thanked him for what he did for Tara." Willow looked longingly at the blonde wicca.

"I guess that is because he punched her…" Buffy smiled. She never truly thought about how he intentionally caused his chip to fire for someone he cared for. All the signs were pointing to how this one vampire could truly be good, but she was just to blind to really take the time to read them.

Xander's eyes widened and he smiled, "Anya."

"_What kind of demon is she? There's a lot of different kinds. Some are very, very evil. And some have been considered to be useful members of society." Anya smiled as she saw her Xander smiling back at her. Proud. _

_Beth stumbled a bit. "Well, I-I ... what does it matter?_

_Mr. Maclay nodded, "Evil is evil"_

_Anya stood her ground, "Well, let's just narrow it down."_

_Spike looked around at everyone."Ohhh. Why don't I make this simple?" He walked over to Tara and tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned to face him he punched her in the nose and both of them reeled backwards in pain. Tara held her nose and Spike held his head. _

"_Oww!!"_

_Willow looked angry, "Hey!" The Scoobies watched as her expression changed from anger to realization. "Hey…" _

"_He hit my nose!"_

_Willow nodded happily, "And it hurt! Uh, him, I mean." _

_Tara looked at her in surprise. _

_Buffy stared at Mr. Maclay. "And that only works on humans."_

_Spike shook his head, "There's no demon in there. That's just a family legend, am I right?" He continued as Tara's father's anger rose. "Just a bit of spin to keep the ladies in line." Spike smirked after the silence, "Oh, you're a piece of work. I like you." _

The images swirled and everyone felt a bit of loss as Anya and Tara faded away with the memory. Xander took one last look, "Goodbye Anya." The images finally settled and they found themselves in an old abandoned building.

Angel looked around and sighed. "Oh great…this one is mine." The gang turned in the direction Angel was staring and saw Angel and Spike at each other's throats…literally. "Spike always really knew the reasons behind things. I never told him, but he got me right. He wanted this more than I did…that's why he won. He always wanted things more and would do anything he could to get them."

Buffy pouted. "You guys are fighting! And I missed it!" Buffy smiled as she remembered what she said a few years before. "There was supposed to be oil." Buffy laughed, but everyone else just looked at her. "Just wait."

"_Come on, hero. Tell me more." Spike punched Angel in the face. "Teach me what it means." Spike threw a right hook to Angel. "And I'll tell you why you can't stand the bloody sight of me."_

_Angel punched Spike before he could punch him yet again."Tell it to your therapists." Angel aimed another at his face._

_Spike shook it off and hit Angel." 'Cause every time you look at me..." Hit. "you see all the dirty little things I've done," Punch. "all the lives I've taken..."Spike threw another punch with more force. "because of you! Drusilla sired me..."Hit. "but you... you made me a monster." Spike hit Angel one final time knocking him down and walked toward the cup._

_Angel started to get up, "I didn't make you, Spike. I just opened up the door...and let the real you out."_

_Spike picked up the cross that burned Angel before and swung it at Angel, knocking him across the room. Spike held the cross in his hands, smoke rising from the contact though Spike never flinched. _

_He shook his head, "You never knew the real me." The cross began to really sizzle, so he tossed it and made his way toward Angel. "Too busy trying to see your own reflection... praying there was someone as disgusting as you in the world, so you could stand to live with yourself. Take a long look, hero. I'm nothing like you!"_

It was only a second or two before the gang reached the next memory. Buffy gasped as she took in the view. "Why was Spike in the hospital?"

Angel answered, "Dana, the slayer you came to get, cut off his hands." The gang gasped.

Giles looked shocked, "Dana did this. Andrews report claimed that there had been no issues concerning her capture."

Buffy gave a pointed look towards Giles. "Really Andrew not telling you that he screwed up or something went wrong...I can't imagine."

Willow studied the scene, "What's so special about this one?"

Angel shrugged, "Spike and I only agree on some things. I guess you could say this we agreed on. The year Spike worked with us, it actually helped our relationship. I guess you can say we became more civil towards each other. Before we started the spell, I had a century plus some of memories of Spike and I fighting or killing. The ones I thought about during the spell were the ones where it was actually Spike and not the monster I made him into."

"_Come to tap-dance on the patient, have we, doc? I'd give you the finger, but apparently I won't have the motor skills till the drugs wear off." Spike looked down at his hands and frowned. _

"_A lot of pain?"_

"_More than I'd like. But not as much as you would. Just what I deserve."_

_Angel sighed, "I didn't say that." _

"_No. I did. The lass thought I killed her family. And I'm supposed to what, complain 'cause hers wasn't one of the hundreds of families I did kill? I'm not sayin' you're right... 'cause, uh... I'm physically incapable of saying that. But, uh... for a demon... I never did think that much about the nature of evil. No. Just threw myself in. Thought it was a party. I liked the rush. I liked the crunch. Never did look back at the victims."_

_Angel nodded, "I couldn't take my eyes off them. I was only in it for the evil. It was everything to me. It was art. The destruction of a human being. I would've considered Dana a masterpiece."_

"_What happens to her?"_

"_I don't know. Um, Andrew and the slayers took her. Didn't trust us to help her."_

_Spike looked shocked, "Andrew double-crossed us "He chuckled then smiled," That's a good move. Hope for the little ponce yet. Though the tingling in my forearms tells me she's too far gone to help. She's...one of us now. She's a monster."_

"_She's an innocent victim."_

_Spike stared Angel deep in the eyes. "So were we... once upon a time."_

"_Once upon a time."_

The scene swirled, but they all absorbed the weight behind their words. Buffy gazed at the Spike lying in bed and closed her eyes as the colors swirled. This needed to work. She had seen him so full of life or saying what he always believed and she knew if she had to go back to a place where he just was asleep, she didn't think she could do it.

"Shit." Angel turned to Buffy and sighed. "Shit."

Buffy raise an eyebrow, "What?"

Angel glanced at the scene of Spike and him in his office. "Just shit. I am never going to live this down. It's pathetic."

_Angel read the note and tore it to shreds. "'With regards, The Immortal'. You know, I really hate that guy!"_

_Spike paced, "What's Buffy thinking? H-honestly?"_

_Angel pointedly looked at Spike,"She doesn't exactly have the best taste in men. Case in point."_

_"H-hey! I think I turned out all right."_

"_Yeah. Once she got through with you."_

_Spike pointed to Angel. "I wasn't the one livin' in alleys, rubbin' rat filth all over my face. If we're talkin' projects, you're the Sistine Chapel."_

"_I wasn't a project." He grumbled. _

"_Well, neither was I. Can't we just... lock her away in a box where no one can ever touch her? You know? Like we did with Pavayne?" _

_Angel thought for a moment, "I don't think she'd let us. Uh, she's pretty strong."_

"_We could do a spell. Some sort of mind control."_

"_Oh, she'd figure it out. You know, she's pretty smart."_

"_Yeah." Spike sat on eh edge of the desk with Angel. "So, what? We just have to live with it? Get on with our lives?"_

"_'Fraid so."_

_Spike sighed. "Fine. No problem. I was plannin' on doin' that anyway." _

_Angel nodded, "Yeah, me, too."_

"_Actually, I'm doin' it right now. As we speak, I'm movin' on."_

"_Movin' on."_

"_Oh, yeah."_

_Angel crossed his arms, "Right now."_

"_Movin'."_

The gang laughed and Buffy smiled. "You were right Angel. You're never gonna live this down. I can't believe that you even thought about—"

Xander, Angel, Faith, and Willow looked confused. Faith waved her hand in front of Buffy who looked stunned as she looked straight ahead. "What's up B?"

"This… this one's mine." Buffy smiled. "This is the first time I ever fought alongside of Spike.

Angel smiled, "Yeah, I guess it was. Evened the fight out a bit."

Buffy turned to the others as the scene was playing out. "I never told you…I guess there was so much to deal with and you all were in the hospital and I know you would have wigged out if I told you. Spike teamed up with me and helped me fight Angelus."

Willow's eyes widened, "Huh. Suddenly some things start to make more sense, but your right. If you would've told us then we would have thought you were evil. "Willow smiled.

Buffy laughed, "I like this part."

_The younger Buffy looked at Spike. "Okay. You do remember that you're a vampire, right?"_

"_We like to talk big. Vampires do. I'm going to destroy the world. That's just tough guy talk. Strutting around with your friends over a pint of blood. The truth is I like this world. You've got... dog racing, Manchester United. And you've got people. Billions of people walking around like Happy Meals with legs. It's all right here. But then someone comes along with a vision. With a real... passion for destruction. Angel could pull it off. Goodbye, Picadilly. Farewell, Leicester Bloody Square. You know what I'm saying?"_

Our Buffy smiled, "You know after a few years with him all the stuff he said actually made sense now. Never and I repeat never go for the other team during soccer…" Buffy laughed. "Plus, I have never really looked at a happy meal the same way again."

_Spike got right up into Buffy's face, "I can't fight them both alone, and neither can you"_

_Buffy punched him hard in the jaw, making him flinch. He straightened__back up and felt his jaw, checking for blood._

_She stared him straight in the eyes, "I hate you."_

"_And I'm all you've got."_

Though Buffy wouldn't admitt it to the rest of the gang, the last thin Spike said held more true to her than anything. In the previous years, her friends had their own issues and demons to face with, but Spike always had her back. For awhile, he was all she had. Now, he was all she needed.

The gang jumped back as in a blink of an eye the scene changed. Willow spoke first, "I think they are getting faster…I guess that means were close to the end or something. "

"Hey B? What's this?" Faith and the others watched as _Spike sat on the porch with a saddened Buffy and patted her back. Then just sat there in silence with her._

"That was the night I found out the mom was seriously sick. He-he comforted me." Buffy choked.

Once again the gang had to adjust as the scene changed yet again before their very eyes in barley a second. Xander looked at Buffy, "What's with the BuffyBot?"

Buffy shook her head, "That's me. Its right after Glory tortured him. I kissed him for the first time…not under any spell or upset, but really kissed him."

_A perky Buffy tilted her head and asked Spike. "Why did you let that Glory hurt you?"_

"_She wanted to know who the key was. "_

"_Oh, well, I can tell her, and then you'll-"She turned to leave, but Spike stopped her._

"_No! You can't ever. Glory never finds out."_

"_Why?"_

_He spoke so softly, his voice full of emotion. "'Cause Buffy ... the other, not so pleasant Buffy ... anything happened to Dawn, it'd destroy her. I couldn't live, her bein' in that much pain. Let Glory kill me first. Nearly bloody did."_

_She frowned slightly, then leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Spike started to kiss her back, but frowned and pulled away. He stared at her in such amazement and awe_ that some of the gang gasped.

"_And my robot?" _

"_The robot is gone. The robot was gross and obscene."_

_He lowered his head, "It wasn't supposed to" _

"_Don't. That ... thing, it ... it wasn't even real."She walked towards the exit of his crypt, but turned back around. "What you did, for me, and Dawn ... that was real. I won't forget it."_

"Buffy?" Willow looked at her friend, who was near close to tears.

"I-I can't…if this doesn't work I can't go back to not seeing him. I need him. I don't think I can get through this without him…I didn't realize how much I depended on him and everything he had done for me. I just can't…and won't."

The scene changed before anyone could say anything to that. Spike was standing outside of the threshold of the Summer's house and Buffy on the inside.

The older Buffy looked at her friends. "Watch his face. Just watch."

"_If you wanna just hand them over the threshold, I'll..."_

_Buffy smiled, "Come in, Spike."_

_No words could describe the look on his face as he took the step over the threshold and smiled._

_His voice held so much emotion, "Hmm. Presto. No barrier."_

_The two just looked at each other for a few seconds before Spike walked into the living room. "Um, won't bother with the small stuff. Couple of good axes should hold off Glory's mates while you take on the lady herself."_

"_We're not all gonna make it. You know that."_

"_Yeah."_

_Spike took a few weapons out of the chest and then walked toward her. "Hey. Always knew I'd go down fightin'."_

"_I'm counting on you ... to protect her"_

_No one would ever doubt the truth in his words, "Till the end of the world. Even if that happens to be tonight." _

The images swirled again before anyone could say anything but instead of stopping another Buffy and Spike sat in the middle of the swirling memories in the background.

_Buffy looked up from her cut hands to Spike that was holding them, "How long was I gone?"_

"_Hundred forty-seven days yesterday. Uh ... hundred forty-eight today." Spike smiled a little. "'Cept today doesn't count, does it?" He pause before he asked, "How long was it for you ... where you were?"_

"_Longer."_

In a blink of an eye the Buffy and Spike were in different positions, where Spike was talking. Buffy choked on her sobs as she watched the scene unfold. The rest of the gang remained quiet as they watched what a moment Buffy clearly cherished. They wished they could give her some privacy, but knew that they could never give it to her. In just the few short memories they had seen, when they compared theirs to hers they felt guilty for ever thinking she was crazy to love him or that he was ever incapable of loving her.

"_Uh ... I do remember what I said. The promise. To protect her. If I had done that ... even if I didn't make it ... you wouldn't have had to jump." Spike watched as Buffy just sat there staring at him and continued. "But I want you to know I did save you. Not when it counted, of course, but ... after that. Every night after that. I'd see it all again ... do something different. Faster or more clever, you know? Dozens of times, lots of different ways ... Every night I save you."_

Buffy whispered softly, "Now it's my turn to save you." as new figures emerged.

_The Spike and Buffy were sitting on a couch, both a little older and both much more tired, as the background swirled around them…waiting to switch the memory. _

"_It, uh, it talked to the little boy. Said it wasn't time for me yet. I should move out. Leave town before it is time for me."_

_Buffy shook her head, "No, you have to stay."_

"_You've got another demon fighter now."_

"_That's not why I need you here."_

_Spike cocked his head, "Is that right? Why's that then?"_

"_'Cause I'm not ready for you to not be here."_

Buffy sobbed even harder and Angel held her as he saw Spike kneeling down in front of Buffy who was sitting on a bed, hopeless. "This-this is when y-you kicked me out. This-the-what he said…it made me want to keep going…"

The others turned to watch in sadness each silently praying that this would work…for all their sakes. In each memory they saw the love between the two and also the pain that they went through. Not only the memories they saw, but memories of their own with the ones they loved…many of whom they had just killed a few weeks ago due to Elenya.

Getting Spike back would be there hope and if that didn't restore their hope back in the world they had no idea what would.

"_You listen to me. I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. So I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong bloody calls. A 100+ years and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: you."_

_Buffy turned her head away, but he continued, "Hey, look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Buffy."_

Faith and Xander looked away, while Willow let tears run down her cheeks. Angel held on to Buffy, who was silently crying, but wouldn't look away as again her memory changed.

"_So...where's tall, dark and forehead?"_

_Buffy rolled her eyes, "Let me guess. You can smell him."_

"_Yeah, that and I also used my enhanced vampire eyeballs to watch you kissing him."_

_She shrugged, "It was...a hello."_

"_Most people don't use their tongues to say hello. Or I guess they do, but—"_

"_There were no tongues. Besides, he's gone."_

"_Oh, just popped by for a quickie, then?"_

_Buffy began to walk away."Good, good. I haven't had quite enough jealous vampire crap for one night."_

"_He wears lifts, you know."_

_Buffy stopped at the punching bag at looked at the picture before she turned to him. "__You know, one of these days I'm just gonna put you 2 in a room and let you wrestle it out."_

"_No problem at this end."_

_Buffy eyes widened and she smiled, __"There could be oil of some kind involved."_

Some of the gang laughed as they realized what she meant by her statement earlier. "Buffy?" Angel turned to the girl in his arms. "Is this the last one?"

Buffy shook her head, "There's just one more…after this one is done. I thought of so many...but I think these few are the last."

_The saw Spike hold out his hand,"Someone with a soul, but more than human? Angel meant to wear it, that means I'm the qualified party. "_

"_It's volatile. We don't know—"_

"_You'll be needing someone strong to bear it, then. You planning on giving it to Andrew."_

_She glanced at the amulet and then back at him, "Angel said the amulet was meant to be worn by a champion." __He looked down, disappointed, but Buffy walked forward and handed it to him._

"_Been called a lot of things in my time."_

_They both smiled at each other before she broke the silence. "__Faith still has my room."_

"_Well, you're not staying here. You can't buy me off with shiny beads and sweet talk. You got Angel breath. I'm not gonna just let you whack me back and forth like a rubber ball. I've got my pride, you know."_

"_I understand." She turned to go but Spike cut her off before she could leave. _

"_Clearly you don't, 'cause the whole "having my pride" thing was just a smokescreen"_

_Buffy sighed with relief, "__Oh, thank God."_

"_I don't know what I would have done if you'd have gone up those stairs."_

Buffy smiled as she saw a glowing Spike and herself standing in front of one another. "This…this is the last one…"

"_I mean it! I gotta do this." Spike held out his hand to stop Buffy from helping him. _

_Buffy laced her fingers with his and a flame burst through. They just stared into each other's eyes. She stared softly into his eyes, "I love you."  
_

The gang just stared mouth opens. Faith gasped, "What was that?"

The blonde slayer just smiled with tear filled eyes, "A connection."

Suddenly the memories swirled faster and faster, voices and scenes of Spike blending together, overlapping each other. Finally, the five of them stopped and found themselves in a green lawn in front of a beautiful large white house with a porch wrapped around the outside.

Xander studied the place, "When was this Buffy?"

She shook her head as she took in her surroundings. "I've never been here before in my life."

"You will." Everyone turned toward Willow who was staring down at a newspaper on the lawn. "The date is March 7th, 2022. This is 18 years in the future."

Faith pointed to a figure in the shadows on the porch. "Look."

Spike was sitting on a porch step in the shadows in his usual black t-shirt and jeans. However, his hair wasn't slicked back, but in short soft curls along his face and his hair showed the roots of his brown hair. But, what shock most of the five was the small nicotine patch half-covered by his sleeve on his arm.

Buffy looked at Willow confused. "What is this? What's going on?"

She simply shrugged. "I guess all we have to do is…watch."

_A young girl with long blonde hair down to the middle of her back walked through the gate into the yard. At the end of her hair were soft curls. Her eyes were the most striking blue and she seemed to be about 16. She walked up and smiled as Spike stood up on the stairs. He smiled back at her and opened his arms. _

_But what shocked them most was Spike, who stepped off the stairs and out of the shadows and into the light, embracing the girl in a tight hug. "Missed you."_

_The girl laughed, "I was only gone a week and I bet you were too excited about having no kids to worry about to miss me."_

_He laughed, showing the faint wrinkles etched on his face and around his eyes. "Where are the others?"_

_The girl shook her head, "Grandpa Giles is slow. I walked ahead. You know better than anyone that its not hard."_

_He smiled, but then turned serious. "Did they get into any trouble?"_

_The girl shrugged her shoulders and smirked very familiar smirk. "You'll find out soon enough."_

"_Cadence?" A woman's voice was heard from inside the doorway. The figure walked out into the yard. Her straight blonde hair came down to her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled. Buffy walked out and hugged the young girl, but was a little hard due to the huge bump on her stomach._

_Cadence smiled at her mother. "So…boy or girl?"_

_Buffy shook her head. "Just because I gave in when I went doesn't mean I am going to tell you. I haven't even told your father."_

_Spike shook his head. "You Summer's women are going to kill me."_

"_DADDY! MUMMY!" Two seven year olds came flying into the arm and were scooped up by Spike who spun them around. Each girl had hair just like her sisters, but theirs was a light brown with their green eyes._

_He put them down and let them hug their mother. Buffy's voice was stern and motherly as she looked down at the twins. "Taylor. Bridget. You girls didn't get into anymore trouble did you?"_

_The two girls looked down. Guilty._

"_Yes, they did." An old man walked through the gate with a three year old girl in his arms. She had short blonde curly hair and green eyes. The gang gasped as they realized that the man was Giles. He was much older, his hair reseeded and his face was complete with wrinkles. _

_Giles passed the girl to Spike and moved so he could sit on the porch steps. "A week…I love them dearly, but a week is just too much. I'm not the man I was before."_

_Buffy turned to look at the twins and placed her hands on her hips. "What did you do girls?"_

_Taylor spoke up first, "Well, mummy. Me and Bridget, well um…after hearing the story about the mean old man who chained the poor man up in the bathroom…you know the one daddy told us…" The gang smiled at the girls faint accents and knew who was to blame for them._

_Bridget continued, "And all the poor bloke wanted to do was watch the telly…so we…umm…we…"_

_Cadence sighed, "They chained Grandpa Giles up in the bathroom. I was at school, so he was in there until I got back and I had practice after so it was even longer…"_

_The two girls giggled then got quiet after the look on their mother's face, but Spike did all he could not to laugh…he wasn't successful._

_Buffy melted as the two girls pouted and sighed. "Go in the house and apologize to Giles." The two girls nodded and did as they were told. _

_Giles however scolded Buffy, "You ought to teach them better, Buffy! They should at least have some kind of punishment…" Giles cut off as the two girls hugged him and then apologized, then continued to pout and make puppy dog eyes. Giles sighed and gave up. "That pout is a lethal weapon." _

_Cadence sighed and made her way towards the house to follow the twins._

_"Here, Cadence take Emma." Spike handed to the young girl to his daughter, who went inside. "When are the others getting-"_

"_Unkie Spike! Auntie Buffy!" A small red head came bouncing in with a smaller dirty blonde. Each girl had beautiful hazel eyes. The older red head seemed about 12, while the blonde about 9. They hugged Giles after. _

_A much older Willow walked in shortly after, her a hair was a deeper red and came to just above her shoulders. "Hey guys, sorry we are a bit late. Xander and Faith are right behind me, I saw Angel leaving too. The others are still getting decorations and food. They will be in, in a bit." The red head hugged her friends and smiled. "I love baby showers! I can't wait till you use what I got you!" _

_She turned her attention towards the two girls playing with Giles's glasses. "Sabrina, Tabitha, why don't you guys go inside and play with your cousins?" The two little girls nodded and scampered off. _

"_Well, aren't you big Buffster!" Xander smiled his goofy grin as he walked in with a small bundle in his arms and with also very large looking Faith. _The gang gasped as they noticed Xander…who had both his eyes.

"_So B, did you crack and tell him?" Faith smiled as she embraced Buffy._

_She shook her head, "Nope not gonna tell him. Did you tell? Speaking of which where is Daddy?"_

_Faith smiled, "Hey I can keep a secret and he's out with the others getting decorations." She patted her stomach. "Plus, I am having a craving for pickles and peanut butter."_

_Xander made a grossed out face. "I think I lost my appetite."_

_Spike nodded, "Yeah, tell me about it…this one goes for yogurt and mustard. I drank blood for Christ sakes and yet I don't think I will ever be hungry again. It just has to change each pregnancy too."_

"_Dad." Xander looked down at the little girl with her arms crossed. _

"_Yes, Jessie?" The girl was about 9 years old with light brown hair and brown eyes. A little girl about 4 came running up, who look just like her older sister._

"_I did NOT!" The four year old stomped her foot, while everyone else looked confused. _

_Jessie looked at her father, "See, Sarah keeps bugging me! She is doing whatever I am doing."_

_Xander sighed, "Here, Jess, take Josh and go inside with your cousins. Sarah, stop bugging your sister. Hey Buffy are the cribs set up?"_

_She nodded, "That is the first thing we did this morning along with all the highchairs, sippy cups, toys, and play pins."_

_Faith glanced back. "Yeah, Andie should be here soon, she saw Ava and Angel so she waited for them. Then of course Lexi saw Isabella and you know how that goes."_

_The adults laughed as they saw Angel come in along with a bunch of kids. Angel too was out in the sunlight. They all said their hellos and Giles came over to the group and greeted the others. _

_Two girls about 5 were walking together hand in hand. Followed by two boys, one about 11 and the one about 10. Lastly in were two more girls who looked 14. _

_One of the 14 year olds had long straight dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She looked exactly one of the 5 year lik olds. "Dad?" Angel turned to look at his daughter. "Can Lexi and go inside to see Cadence?" Angel nodded, but stopped them. "Take Ava and Andie with you. They probably want to see your cousins too." _

_The girl groaned, but took her little sisters hand and Faith's daughter Lexi did the same with her sister, Andie and went into the house._

_The only remaining kids were the two boys who were pretending to shoot each other, until the 10 year old with long dark wavy hair and dark eyes attacked the 11 year old with short gelled dark hair. _

_Angel left the group who were talking, and pulled them apart. "Luke get inside. You too Aidan." The two boys glared at each other but listened to their father. _

_The older Scoobies looked uneasy as they saw the door shut as all the kids were inside, but laughed. Spike wrapped his hands around Buffy holding her hand in his over her baby bump. "I can only imagine the trouble they are getting into."_

_Faith sighed, "I don't think I can even imagine it. Hey, our houses have been through a lot worse." _

_Angel smiled, "Yeah, instead of being demolished by demons, it is being demolished by kids." Everyone laughed. "To think about 18 years ago we were fighting Elenya. Who would have thought we would have got here."_

_A silence passed over the group as they took it all in and remembered that dark period of their lives. _

_Giles broke the silence, " Well, shall we go inside to see what the damage is. Plus, I am in need of a good brandy."_

_Xander patted Giles on the shoulder as the all walked towards the house, "So what did they do this time?"_

"_They bloody tied me up in a bathtub."_

"_Well, at least they didn't shave your head again."_

_Faith laughed, "No that was mine. Buffy's kids broke his glasses."_

"_If I recall correctly, all of your children have broken at LEAST one pair of glasses…each."_

_Spike gave a pointed look at Angel, "At least my girls didn't come at you with a sword."_

_Angel growled, but hid a smile, "Yeah, well, your daughter set his living room on fire."_

_Willow shook her head, "Yeah, but Tabi conjured a __M'Fashnik demon."_

_Giles simply groaned, "At the rate any of your children are going the Earth is doomed."_

The Gang just stood there dumbfounded as the scene faded to black , then shifted into a white room full of mist and three white cloaked figures. Spike ran form there side and passionately kissed a stunned Buffy.

Buffy broke the kiss and showed her tears in her eyes. "Did you see them Spike? Did you see our kids?"

Spike nodded his head and rested his head on hers and breathed in her scent, while everyone else stood in awe of what they had just seen.

"That can be yours if you defeat Elenya. Just remember that the future is not set in stone that can and will be subject to change. For now, that is your future."

Angel studied the figures, "Who are you?"

As one the three cloacked figures announced, "We are the Powers that Be, the Powers that Were, and the Powers that Will Be."

A male voice rang out from under the cloaks, "We have shown you this to set you back on the path from which you have strayed. We have shown the others as well exactly what you saw and they are awaiting your return."

"Wait." Spike broke away from Buffy. "Peaches and I were both human. Shanshu is only for one…I don't understand."

Angel cut in too. "Yeah, and I signed that away with the Circle."

One cloak snapped her head towards the vampire. "Signed it away? Did you really think a prophecy could be signed away? As for Shanshu, I believe it would be in your best interests to finish the translation. Some answers that you seek are held within the text."

The three cloak figures began to fade. Buffy called out, "How do we defeat Elenya?"

"Where all dark secrets and ancients lie shall you find the key, but only in yourselves can you find the answer."

The Scoobies blinked and the found themselves back in the living room of the apartment. They all just took everything in. Willow smiled and turned to Buffy. "So what do you think girl or boy?"

Buffy smiled brightly, "Well, looking at the odds I am going with girl!!"

Faith laughed, "Who would have thought me as the mother type. I wonder who the daddy is. It would have helped."

Angel laughed, "Poor Giles, seems like we are in for a hands full…luckily they take most of it out on him though."

They all laughed and talked the nights away about the glimpse they were given, the light and fire back in their eyes and the hope in the future restored.

_**TBC**_

**Did you enjoy the change? Why don't you review me? **


	15. Equilibrium

Disclaimer: I am jealous of Joss who owns everything, while I have nothing.

**Chapter 14: Equilibrium**

Soft drops of rain beat against the window. The gang was spread out through the Summer's small apartment with piles of books by their sides, each one deep in concentration. Little had been discovered in the past three weeks after the glimpse of what was to come. Giles had managed to decipher what Wesley had already done in the Shanshu prophecy, but the rest still remained unknown.

Buffy sighed in frustration as like all the other books she searched through, the one she was currently looking at contained nothing of use and just gave her a headache. Spike noticing this placed his book to the side and softly rubbed her temples giving her slight relief of the pain.

"Don't worry luv, we will find something." Spike softly whispered in her ear. "We wouldn't have had a peaceful future if there wasn't a way. It's just hard to find, but we will."

Buffy smiled lovingly at Spike. He always knew how to comfort her or relieve her stress. "I just wish it was simple and the key to all of this would have flashing signs and make lots of noise."

Spike smiled. "Don't forget the arrows, big bulky arrows."

"Yeah." Buffy groaned as she leaned onto Spike's chest behind her. Silence came over them as they watched everyone else close books and replace them with others hoping that the next one will give them a push in the right direction.

"I found something!!!" Willow jumped up and everyone's eyes immediately went from the pages in front of them to the red head as she pointed to the book. "Remember how I told you all about Tara saying something about the Deeper Well."

Angel shook his head," That was just Elenya trying to send us in the opposite direction. "

"No, I just know that somehow that was my Tara. She created them to be them and that was Tara. Look, this book tells of an opening in the Earth created by two powers to hold the Old One tombs. The Deeper Well, where you told me Illyria came from. The sarcophaguses in there hold the essence of all the ancient demons!"

Spike shook his head. "Bloody hell. I could have told you that! That's nothing new Red."

Willow glared at Spike before beginning again, "Let me finish. The Old Ones went after Elenya for her power right, because after she died her power would have been accessible to others, making them in control. Well, these demons all died because Elenya killed them, but a portion of their power went somewhere else. The Powers and Senior Partners got the power."

Gunn spoke, "Hey! Illyria mentioned something about that. She said that the Senior Partners weren't anything back in her day."

"Exactly! They took the power and gained control."

Faith looked confused, "Why wouldn't Elenya take all that power? The way I figure it all that power would have made her pretty invincible. No way would anyone turn down that type of power."

Willow smiled, "That's what I was thinking too. But back then there was no real good and no real evil, everything was just neutral. There were good and bad demons, but there was no big battle between the two because they knew that they had to keep the balance. "

Giles searched for a book, "Yes, Illyria said that Elenya had powers over the night and day, both are…"

"Balanced." Buffy finished. "That still doesn't explain why she wouldn't take the power. If the demons were somewhat neutral then taking it wouldn't have thrown off a balance."

"No, it would have," Willow skimmed the pages of the book. "Old Ones power came from a source, either the First Good or the First Evil, taking a piece of their power to create soldiers of their will, kind of like Elenya does. So some came from the Good and some from the Evil. Just a few of the each would throw off her balance, the Old One's power; even a portion was strong enough. It's the reason why the First was incorporeal and it says here that so is the First Good. They took all of their power on creating a balance; they put that balance in…oh!"

"What Will?" Xander looked eager.

"Elenya." Willow made eye contact with the others, "They both came together to create a balance. A demon of neither good nor evil power. That's why she didn't take the power, she was already balanced and any absorption of other power would throw her off, ending her so to speak."

Buffy smiled. "She can be destroyed! All we have to do is throw off her balance… or her stability between the good and evil, but how are we going to do that?"

Oz questioned, "How do we even find her? Seems like it is only she comes to us, not vice versa."

"It can't be done." Giles took off his glasses. "We would need an extreme force of good or evil to relinquish its power, most likely resulting in an apocalypse anyway. By doing so we would tip the balance. I really don't understand why The First would have chosen to be incorporeal to maintain a balance that more than a year ago it was trying to tip."

"Wait." Xander held up a hand. "I think I remember something…yes I definitely remember something."

"Spit it out Whelp, you aren't getting any younger."

"Well while I was doing research on the First, I was looking through a book; it talked about the original demons. Back then the two head honchos were the First and the First Good. It said something about trying to fight for control of the new dimension. They started creating demons left and right. Um…it's all a little fuzzy, but something happened with the dimension… "

Giles interrupts, "Yes! It-it started disintegrated because there was no stability between the two entities. Dimensions need to have a basic equilibrium in order for it to be shifted, but it can be tainted to be good or evil without the consequence of an apocalypse. Although, after a giving period of time a new equilibrium is set and then after, if unbalanced to a certain point the dimension will be destroyed."

Xander continued, "Well the First Good and The First Evil set up equilibrium by creating…well I guess that being was Elenya. Unfortunately in their case the balance came with a price. It took so much out of them they both became incorporeal. Then because they weren't there to shift the balance…"

"Our dimension was neutral, both good and evil." Willow concluded.

Buffy huffed, "That's all great and all, but how do we beat her!"

Giles looked grave, "Well I-I don't know. At least this is a start. I am going to look through the files Wesley sent me and I think it would be in our best interest if I continue the translation of the Shanshu prophecy. Maybe there is something in there." Giles gathered some books and left heading back to his office.

"Yeah, B. Hey, I've got some pent up energy. I think I'm going to go out on a quick patrol. Slay a few vamps or demons… "

"Faith-don't go alone." Buffy looked concerned and Faith nodded gesturing to Wood to come with her. Lately with all the slayers gone back to the Hellmouth, the gang have been sharing patrol, but no one was to go alone, just in case something happened during it. Although lately, the nights were quite and they barley saw any demons or vampires, which was unusual for such a supernaturally hyped place that it usually was.

"Hey wait up!" Gunn and Connor followed out the door. Anything was better than research.

Spike's brow shifted to a look of confusion. "Wait a tick." The remaining few looked at Spike. "If Elenya is supposed to be balance and all that, why is she evil?"

A silence fell over the gang. Willow finally answered, "I don't think she is. She is trying to gain back control, no matter who she is destroying in the way. Plus, the whole vengeance thing for being stuck in a cell for hundreds and thousands of years."

Angel commented, "Do you think she has anything to do with all the quiet around here?"

"You mean is she killing the demons? What good would that do?" Xander waited for an answer.

"Oh My God! Call Giles!" Buffy's eyes held fear and realization passed on her face. "They are leaving. Just like we did with the other slayers…I think I know why Elenya is getting us out of the way and it has nothing to do with what the Senior Partners want her to do. Will, you just said that she is seeking vengeance right? Well, what if it isn't us she is seeking the vengeance on…? Think about it. What two groups are the reason for her containment? Elenya is trying to destroy the Powers that Be and Senior Partners…we are just a threat of stopping her."

Elenya's eyes beamed with fury as she looked on as she watched the group call the Watcher. Illyria hung beaten on the wall behind her, orange energy bonds around her arms. "These mortals are getting closer. If they figure out what the witch almost told the other…I will not have my plans foiled by these lower beings. Revenge shall be mine. I think it is time I stop playing and take a different approach…" The image of the Scoobies shifted and swirled and stopped on four unsuspecting individuals as they walked home. Elenya maliciously grinned. "In time my pets, you will play with the others, but first I want you on their plane…have fun." Elenya's hands moved over the image of the teens and they were engulfed in orange light.

Illyria's head fell down in defeat. After Angelus, Darla, Drusilla, and William the Bloody, killed the teens in the dimensions they would be free. And the ones who she considered friends would be in trouble. Elenya put more power in them than any others. Elenya wasn't taking the Scoobies to the battle; she was bringing it to them.

_**TBC**_

**Reviews=Happy Author, Happy Author writes faster. **_**  
**_


	16. Imposters

Disclaimer: I am jealous of Joss who owns everything, while I have nothing, but the character of my own creation.

Author's Note: Eek! It has been awhile since I posted. Well, I should post the next chapters with in a few days as they are ready to go so I hope you enjoy! Also, you should check out my Teasers! and help decide what I should write next. There are 7 news ones posted and the poll is up so have a read and vote for which you think is best or leave a comment! Please and Thank you!!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Imposters**

Elenya looked over the blood drained bodies of the four naive teens. Their death was quick…unfortunately, but what was going to happen next wasn't going to be. Finally, four of her soldiers were released upon the dimension, upon the unsuspecting "champions" that stood between her and her revenge on the Senior Partners and the Powers that Be. With their death came the end of the world, a fresh slate to rebuild the dimension and reclaim it as her own, no humans, only the ancient demons which she would revive. Elenya's eyes sparkled with the thought.

Time was against her, her human vessel could only contain so much power, although placing some in her soldiers and dimensions helped, they only bought her so much time. With the destruction of the Powers and Partners, came the restoration of her full power and body, leaving nothing in the way to achieve her ultimate goal.

"I don't get why we didn't just stay home, luv. We haven't seen any demons in awhile. And don't you think that with everything we learned yesterday we should stay and help?" Spike and Buffy were walking hand and hand through a deserted cemetery on patrol. Everything was quiet, the stars shining in the dark cloudless sky. Everyone else was back at the house doing research, but Buffy couldn't take any more of it. She had looked through more books than she ever wanted to.

"I just had to get out of the house…no more books. Anyway, I am slay-girl, the muscle not the brain. Plus, half the books we haven't gotten to yet are in a different language, and the only other language I took was French and we all know how well that went." Buffy smiled.

"Hey have you heard from the Niblet lately?"

"I talked to her a few days ago. She is cooped up with Andrew and the other slayers, so I can already tell she is going to be begging to come back home the next time I talk to her. But I-" Buffy and Spike both stopped letting their senses wash over them. The silence that once filled the cemetery besides their voices was broken as there was a rustle from the other side.

Spike stiffed and Buffy gripped her stake in her other hand a little tighter.

Buffy looked at Spike and mouthed, " Vampire."

Spike nodded and mouthed back. "Master Vampire." Spike held up a hand to signal her to stay here, much to Buffy's displeasure. Buffy shook her head. Spike made his way toward the mausoleum, but Buffy tried telling him the noise came from the other direction.

Spike however kept on going and disappeared behind the mausoleum. He was gone for a few minutes before she heard a "Bloody Hell" and took off at a run in the direction of the sound. Buffy got there just in time to see a slightly shocked Spike looking at her.

He tilted his head, "What are you doing here?" Spike's eyes shifted toward a shadow by the bushes.

Buffy sighed, " I know, you told me to stay, but when do either of us ever listen." Buffy looked around " Where'd it go?"

"What?"

Buffy looked at him curiously, "The Master Vampire, you sensed it and ran off. Where'd it go?"

Spike sighed and laughed, " I-I caught him off guard and staked him. Sorry, luv he got in one good shot before he dusted. My head hit the mausoleum. I guess I am a little disoriented. Don't fret slayer, I'll be fine. Let's just go back home."

Buffy watched as he walked back. There was just something off about him, the confusion, and the easy dust of a Master Vampire when they haven't seen any vamps besides fledglings for months, and the coldness. There was little warmth in his voice like there usually was when she was worried, Spike called her "slayer" which he only called her when he was upset with her or evil, but that feeling she had when he was near, the love and warmth, the connection, was all missing.

Buffy looked at the retreating form, he hadn't even stopped to wait for her. Something was definitely off about him. Buffy took one last look around the cemetery and followed the vampire back to the house.

Buffy had finally caught up to Spike. They talked a bit, some warmth flooded back into his tone. As they reached the front door of their apartment, Buffy opened the door and waited for him to follow her inside.

Spike looked at the door and then at her, " You, know sla-luv. I am going to have a smoke. I'll be out here for a while…maybe I'll go back out." Spike eyed the slayer warily, noticing her sudden frustration on her face and knew he hit the right button.

Buffy's anger flared. " Why didn't we stay then huh? I wanted to be out and patrol but you made us come back so only you go out! Does this have anything to do with the vampire? Look, you were quiet about it, but I think it is time for you to talk. Come insideand give Giles a description maybe this vampire has something to do with Elenya.

Spike nodded his head, "Yeah, I think I could do that. Your right I'm sorry." Spike flashed her his big blue puppy dog eyes, "Do you think you can forgive me?"

Buffy smiled and walked inside calling out to Giles. Spike followed inside behind Buffy, smirking as he stepped over the threshold.

Angel noticed a slight change in Spike as he described the Master Vampire he encountered no patrol.

"Watcher, I already told you gold eyes, vamp face, black clothing, that's about it." Spike glared at Giles.

Giles glared straight back, "Well that doesn't give us anything! By your description it could have well been you!!"

Spike tensed, but calmed as Giles continued his rant.

"Markings, weapons, jewelry, anything!"

"I already told you Watcher, no, no ,and NO!!" Spike got up and stormed to the nearest room, where he saw Buffy go into to change in before and slammed the door.

Buffy was just about to get up but Angel's hand stopped her. " Leave him go Buffy, let him cool off a bit."

Buffy folded her arms across her chest. "Do you sense something different about him? I can't shake this feeling that more happened in the cemetery then he is letting on. He was so distant on the way back. He warmed up a bit because I think he could sense that I was uncomfortable."

Angel shook his head, "No, there is nothing different."

Buffy eye's pleaded with Angel, "Is there something you know, something found out or anything?"

Angel shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, Buff. Nothing I know. I'll go check it out."

Connor looked on at this exchange, " This is weird. Buffy, my dad and I went out on patrol just a while before you did, we didn't see anything like a master vamp. We split up and covered more ground than you did too."

"Buffy?" Willow placed her book down and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Did you guys have a fight or something before."

Buffy laughed, "God I wish. At least then he would show some kind of emotion. He is just so- I don't know. God, I wish I just knew what was wrong. Clearly its big because Spike would never not tell me something." Buffy sat down and laid her head in her hands, controlling the tears that threatened to fall.

"Uh Guys…" Everyone looked over at Xander who was looking at the windows. "I think I know why Spike is acting the way he is." Fear lingered in Xander's eyes as he left the window and went straight towards the weapons chest.

Buffy and the others walked straight towards the window, slowly looking to see what Xander had seen. What they saw made them all gasp.

A sense of betrayal flooded through Buffy's emotions. She knew that something was up with Spike, but this. Buffy glanced at the closed door and walked to Xander taking the stake in his hand and setting it down on the table. " Sorry Xander I can't let you do that."

Xander looked at Buffy like she had grown a second hand. " Um.. Buffy I think you might want to get your eyes checked. THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!! You're not going to do anything about it, just sit as one or both kill us."

"There is a reason and I want to find out why they are here. I think I am going to go talk to Spike. The mystery of why he was acting the way he was is cleared up so now I am going to get as much information about our visitors as possible before any of us do anything crazy."

Xander threw up his hands, " Slay the master vampire. Hmmmm… didn't seem like such a crazy idea."

Willow broke in, "Look, Buffy go talk to Spike and figure out what is going on." Willow waited as Buffy stayed where she was, " Now missy." Willow put on her resolve face.

Buffy checked back on Xander before she knocked on the bedroom door and entered, shutting the door behind her.

"Willow-"

"No, Xander. Look." Willow pointed at her face. "Resolve face, you know what it means. I have a feeling that they aren't going anywhere. They wanted us to figure it out…Buffy is going to find out why, so let's just research before we do anything…okay." Willow glanced at Xander's crestfallen face. "If it's any consolation I am kind of with you on the whole slay now ask questions later, but it's hard for her right now, you know?"

Xander nodded as he picked up an old book, "Yeah I know."

Willow peered out the window once more before returning to her book. Poor Buffy and Spike, it seemed like everything was trying to get between them and Willow couldn't help feeling sorry for her friend. Whatever happened to Spike at that cemetery was more important than anything, but Willow couldn't help feel that if they staked the vampires she would feel just a bit more comfortable with everything.

For whatever reason Drusilla and Darla were watching over the house and that seemed like the most important thing at the moment.

Angel opened the door to reveal Spike smoking a cigarette. Angel quietly shut the door. " What's the problem?"

Spike took another drag before he spoke, " Please, like you don't know. How am I supposed to act all nonchalant about everything." Spike shook his head, " Acting like everything is bloody sunshine and roses is a lot harder than it looks."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause' it's BLOODY WELL NOT! I have no idea what is going on anymore. If you haven't noticed, Dru and Darla are watching the house and no doubt one of the "crack" team or the slayer has found out about that." Spike watched Angel cautiously as he felt Angel watching him closely.

"There is still more. Don't mess around here Spike. What aren't you telling me?"

Spike sighed and took one last drag of the cigarette and then flicked it out the window. Spike whispered something under his breath knowing full well that Angel heard him due to his vampiric hearing.

Angel roared into game face and pushed Spike up against the wall. Angel took a breath and slid back into his human guise releasing his grip on Spike, listening intently on the activities outside the room just in case anyone heard his outburst. Angel looked back over at Spike when he heard all the chaos outside.

"Listen, _Willy_, what do you mean it wasn't taken care of?"

Spike glared back, " Well, _Liam, _the bloody git had the slayer with him. I thought he separated from her. I did just like I was supposed to, but I think he sensed me cuz he went straight for me instead of going towards the noise. He caught me off guard but was too stunned when he saw me so I threw him against the mausoleum. Honestly though, I heard him tell the chit that they should split up and cover more ground, so I went to work. You got it bloody easy."

"Yeah, separating a father from his son, that's what I call easy, I waited over an hour."

Spike ran his hand through his hair, " Look I didn't put the other Spike in the crypt with Angel, but the way he hit the mausoleum I am pretty sure he'll be out till morning, in which he will be fried. And if the rays don't get him, he'll be stuck in the mausoleum till sunset."

"That's two days less than originally planned."

Spike shook his head, "Angelus, be reasonable, do you really think the other two would be that stupid to unable to escape? Plus, I don't see the point in keeping them alive. Elenya is being bloody stupid with all this soddin shit. "

"Trust me I would have loved to torture Angel, but they are key players, anyway we need to do what we came for." Angelus smirked wickedly and Spike's smirk rose to a match of the other's. Angel tone was threatening."Spike, calm down and call her 'love' or 'Buffy' she's noticing the shift."

"Yeah, I will, I just want to stop pretending and have some fun. I want that bitch to die. It's about time I bagged my third slayer. Don't worry mate, I'll give you the rogue, you need to have a notch on the slayer belt."

"All in good time."

"I can't wait to see the look on-" Spike and Angelus stopped talking as they heard a small knock on the door and watched as Buffy tentatively walked in.

"Spike? I know why your are acting the way you are. I know Drusilla-"

"Shhh" Spike spun Buffy around and placed a soft kiss on her lips, " I'm sorry baby, I was such a jerk. Didn't mean to hurt you baby, it was all just a lot to take in and everything."

Buffy's hand caressed his cheek and she took him into a hug, her back turned to Angel. Spike winked at Angelus over her shoulder and Angelus smirked. This was going smoothly.

The morning sun began to rise and the deathly rays crept across the cemetery in which the bleach blonde remained in his unconscious state.

_**TBC**_

_**Every review is highly appreciated ;) ****  
**_


End file.
